The Stoll Brothers' Visit to London
by FallenAngelitz
Summary: What happens when the Stolls find a flyer for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and drag Nico along for a "trip" to Diagon Alley? What happens when their paths intertwined with a certain Golden Trio? Chaos, laughs and "accidental mishaps" is what happens! R
1. Chapter 1: How it all began

Title: The Stoll Brothers' Visit to London

Category: Humor/Friendship, A Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Harry Potter Crossover

Rating: T (because of some certain characters in the following chapters)

Summary: [Didn't the title literally explained this to you? Oh, well, I'll just give you a short one.] Connor Stoll somehow finds an advertisement for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Together with his brother Travis, they kidnap Nico di Angelo for a short trip to London, Diagon Alley. Thence, sheer chaos will follow. . . or will it? Only time will tell. Meanwhile, the Goldenn Trio head to Diagon Alley for their sixth year in Hogwarts, and the Weasley twins celebrate their One Year Anniversary (not really...) of Weasley Wizard Wheezes! Little did they know that the Fates have something in store for them. Nothing is as it seems to be. . .

This occurs after the Last Olympian and after the Order of the Phoenix. Ahem, slight AU changes to the Harry Potter world. Read on...

**

* * *

**

**The Stoll Brothers' Visit to London**

**Chapter One: How it all began...**

* * *

_At Camp Half-Blood . . . _

It all started when Connor Stoll somehow attained a flyer for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' newest development in the joke industry.

"Travis! TRAVIS! Wake up, bro! Y-you got to look at what I've just found," Connor chattered uncontrollably, jumping up and down like an excited little boy who just won the lottery. There was a strange (and slightly scary) look about his eyes, as if he had discovered something simply unbelievable.

The person in question moaned in his sleep. "What?" Travis Stoll said irritably; he was having a particularly pleasant dream involving a certain daughter of Demeter. The other Hermes campers were sound asleep, oblivious to the noisy barrage Connor was making. The lucky kids.

"THIS!" Connor said breathlessly, slapping the aforementioned flyer onto his brother's face. Travis peeled the annoying article that caused him a dream-kiss from the love of his life and stared at the offending article as he waited for his dyslexic mind to decipher the moving flamboyant characters.

A wicked and twisted grin came upon his face.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking, Connor?" Travis asked, still smirking widely.

"I hope so, Travis" Connor said, smirking the same grin.

Far away in the Big House, a terrible sensation of prevailing doom came upon a sleeping Chiron, who shivered, stirred and then snorted as the foreboding sensation passed. This odd occurance seemed to happen to many other campers as well with varying reactions, especially for a certain child of Hades who was shocked awake with a startling dream of his deceased older sister yelling at him to get up and run away while he still had the chance. This befuddled the young demigod. Camp Half-Blood was the safest place for any half-blood to live in. _What possibly horrific thing could be so terrible __that. . . _

His incomplete question was answered within moments when a thump sounded from his cabin door.

**~oOo~**

_Later. . ._

"Why am I with you guys again?" Nico di Angelo asked nervously for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was the middle of the night and the Harpies were all out on patrol, ready to pounce on unsuspecting half-bloods who dared to skip curfew, and they were hiding out in the woods. Nico walked hesitantly between Connor and Travis Stoll, who were dragging him along by both his arms as if he was a prisoner in Capture the Flag.

Travis Stoll just punched the younger demigod hard on his back. "You're here because we _want_ you to be here!" Travis exclaimed, matter-of-factly.

"Huh?"

Connor guffawed evily. "Just go along with the flow, kiddo. We won't bite, I think."

"Just shadow-travel us to London for a while," Travis butted in, grinning maniacally. "Just a quick little trip – no one will ever notice us gone." Indeed that would prove sorely true until the morning when a certain group of half-bloods would wonder why their camp was oddly quiet.

"But wouldn't Chiron think that-"

"Oh, to Hades what Chiron thinks!" Connor countered. "We're gonna have a whole lot of fun there."

Nico felt an ominous tingle up his back. He was beginning to think that the infamous Stoll Brothers did not have the same definition of fun like he did.

_I have to get outta here_, Nico thought as a suspicion came into mind. _This must be what Bianca was warning me about_.

Unfortunately for him, Travis and Connor caught his look of comprehension and thus began a series of arguments, quarrelling, pleading, more quarrelling, and lastly threatening that was so atrocious that Nico finally gave in and complied to their incessant request.

The Stoll Brothers had gone nuts!

_We're all going to sorely regret this_, Nico di Angelo thought as he, Travis and Connor Stoll shadow-travelled into dimly lit alley in the streets of London in the afternoon.

Little did Nico know how true that statement would come to being…

**0~oOo~0**

_Sometime later the next day…_

Annabeth Chase looked at the mess in Cabin Thirteen with a look of worry. Much of Nico's stuff lay scattered on the ground, and his cabinet drawers were wide open, as if Nico had left a hurry and was hastened dramtically out of his cabin. Either that, or a monster had somehow snuck past the Camp's boundaries and kidnapped the only mortal child of Hades. Annabeth shook her head. Nevertheless, Nico's cabin look almost as worst as Percy's on a good day; and that's saying something!

The demigod in question was nowhere to be found but Annabeth gravely gave the Hades Cabin a one out of five. It was simply a disaster zone.

Having completed her inspection, the daughter of Athena then proceeded to hand in her reports to Chiron.

It was only several hours later when Katie Gardner made an offhanded remark of the absence of Connor and Travis Stoll that Annabeth Chase began to draw a horrible conclusion that the Stoll Brothers are up to no good once again, and that Nico is somehow involved in the whole fresco.

_To be continued. . ._

**

* * *

**

**A/N **Not many changes here, but you'll notice a lot of things different in the next few chapters. Removed the long A/Ns - stop pouting/complaining - as they were quite immature. Hey! I'm sixteen years old - and that reminds of something... oh, yes! I do not own PJO or HP! Now press that little button down there... yes the one that says review.

Oh well, chapter one remastered at last! (I didn't have a solid plot when I first wrote this; I just knew how it would begin and how it would start).

Just to point some things out:

Change of time/perspective/place: **~oOo~ **

Major time skip: **0~oOo~0**

For all my fics, I'll be using this format, so don't get confused. Looks nicer than those ugly lines, right?

* * *

Nothing is as it seems in the world of FallenAngelitz...

Next chapter: The Search for Diagon Alley


	2. Chapter 2: The Search for Diagon Alley

**A/N **The rewrite of Chapter Two complete! I've removed the long A/Ns in here - it was bordering on too much hilarity, and I've written it on a very high caffeine urge. Sorry, but since I'm now sober (somewhat), I'll try to tone down a bit. Read on the remastered Search for Diagon Alley... you might notice some changes.

**

* * *

**

**The Stoll Brothers' Vist to London**

**Chapter Two The Search for Diagon Alley**

* * *

Shadow-travelling is never easy, Nico decided, especially if you have two trouble-making and possibly insane sons of Hermes with you.

They materialized into the bright English light in some back street in the great city of London, and Nico collapsed face-down onto the concrete ground, utterly exhausted, groaning as Travis and Connor Stoll let out whoops of delight, thrilled at their first shadow-travel experience.

Nico un-planted his face from the hard concrete, looked at the sparsely populated English street before him, and moaned again.

_London._

Chiron, the activities director of Camp Half-Blood, had always advised Nico never to shadow-travel to Britain, particularly London – something about 'other forces' and 'worlds not colliding' – Nico chided himself for his inattention. He had been twiddling with his Mythomagic cards then, a hobby he had picked up again after the Second Titan War.

Besides, Nico had had no reason whatsoever to visit London of all places.

Annoyingly, the Stoll Brothers continued their cheering, and Nico noticed several perplexed British folk staring at the seeming mad teenagers, one in particular making the 'crazy' sign over his head as he passed.

_Not good_, Nico thought. _Not good_.

And _they_ hadn't even spared a concerned glance at him.

Gritting his teeth, Nico made a vow on the Styx: _Sorry Chiron, but I swear on the River Styx that I'll keep an eye on those careless fools for you and bring them back to camp safe..._

At that moment, thunder boomed over the sleeping Camp Half-Blood, but oddly, none in the bustling and sunny city of London.

… _And hopefully before I kill them myself_, Nico completed after a moment of consideration.

Once more, thunder boomed over Camp Half-Blood. Dionysus grumbled in his sleep, "Pesky brats… hah, _rain_… make it rain today…" The wine god then twisted over his bed, murmuring the name '_Ariadne'_ over and over again.

The British sky remained sunny with no sign of an approaching storm. A frown marked Nico's young face.

_Odd… there should be thundering by now…_

Travis Stoll then chose that time to 'help' Nico up to his feet. "Hey, Nico? Now's not the time for your beauty sleep," he said merrily with a stupid smirk on his face, hauling the son of Hades in one go.

"Shadow-travelling takes up a lot of my energy," Nico explained bitterly, and, of course, Travis was ignoring him, excitedly chatting away with his brother as they plotted their biggest prank – as Nico suspected – in the history of Camp Half-Blood.

Disapprovingly, Nico glared at them. _Sweet Zeus, haven't they heard of jet lag? How could they be so…_

Realization then struck him.

_Beauty sleep?_

Nico growled.

Connor had pulled out the blasted sheet of paper that was the cause of all the trouble. Curious, Nico peered at the paper, scowling as the words jumped and danced about the colourful page.

_Damn dyslexia to the pits of Tartarus as well! Just what the Hades are they up to?_

"- Diagon Alley? Weird name…" Connor mumbled, frowning as he scanned a map he had pulled out of his bags moments ago (Nico did not want to know how the son of Hermes had gotten that map in such short notice). "Where in the names of the Gods is that place?"

A light bulb blinked over Nico's head.

Putting his voice in a very persuasive tone, Nico said, "You know…" but he was cut off from continuing when Travis said, "Yeah, bro, this Diagon Alley place could be one of those out-of-our-way places or hard-to-find places like those little corner shops we visited last week. Hey!" Travis brightened up. "It could even be hidden by the Mist! Right, Nico?" The older demigod turned to the youngest member of their expedition expectantly.

Nico swallowed the words he had meant to say under the intensity of Travis's eyes. He gulped, "Yes, Travis… Mist, unlisted, hard-to-find… yeah, you're right."

Pleased with his answer, Travis exclaimed, "See, I told you so!" He gave Connor a high-five enthusiastically. "Let's go find a mortal – I mean local!" The son of Hermes dashed away before Nico could make a wry remark about him and accosted an unsuspecting businesswoman talking to a cell phone. Defeated, Nico trailed along with Connor behind the over-excited demigod.

"Hey, lady!" Travis shouted, waving his arms in front of him. The woman glared darkly at the young demigod before snapping something at her phone, tucking it in her purse and crossed her slim arms. "Excuse me, young man?" she demanded, offended.

Travis looked confused. "Oh, I'm sorry, you must be married. Sorry, um, Ma'am?"

The woman's eyes hardened, and Nico tried not to roll his eyes.

Fortunately, the mortal woman decided to let his unintended jibe slide. "Yes, young man, what do you want?"

Connor, however, chose that time to butt in. "Me and my brother are new here and we are looking for a place called Diagon Alley. Do you know where it is?" Nico was surprised to hear actual sincerity in his voice… or maybe he was acting?

The woman looked the Connor and then at Travis as if they were crazy (probably right, Nico thought), and scowled. "There is no such place called Diagon Alley," she stated irately. "Now, excuse me."

Connor and Travis moved away warily as she marched pass them and down the street, fuming in anger.

For once, there was silence between the three demigods as they stared at her retreating form.

"What a rude person," Travis remarked, displaying his unhappiness with the British woman with a pout.

"Yeah," Connor agreed, making a face.

"You were the rude person," Nico muttered under his breath. He wasn't sure how long he stand their stupidity.

Sadly, their confidence was yet to be abolished by one failure. "Why don't we ask around," Travis suddenly exclaimed. "Somebody's gotta know where this Diagon Alley place is."

Connor shared his brother's enthusiasm. "Alright bro!"

Despondently, Nico di Angelo stared at the two sons of Hermes as they ran down the street, each nobbling a pair of startled mortals. "Great," Nico remarked despairingly and then chased after them.

**~oOo~**

The last couple of hours ran by the following pattern: Nico would ask one person if they knew where Diagon Alley is and then said person would stare at him as if he was crazy and say that there was no such place known as Diagon Alley, and walk away.

And then it repeated over and over again, except for this one incidence when this peeved-looking person suddenly burst out laughing that it was the worst "Just For Laughs" gag he had ever experienced; Nico didn't understand what was so funny. The same went for Connor and Travis too – not the "Just for Laughs" thing.

The trio of demigods were now crowded at a table in some unsightly pub at only Zeus knew where in London, some place called the Leaky Pot or something, Nico mused. _Oh, it's Cauldron, the Leaky Cauldron. _

As if he cared.

Somehow Travis acquired a small fortune of British pounds and the Stoll Brothers were each nursing a mug of only the Gods knew what, having used the Mist to fool the bartender (they had offered Nico a drink of course, but he had rejected their offer because: one, he was underaged; and two, he didn't trust whatever was _in_ that drink. They simply shrugged and said that it was fine by them). Many burly-looking mortals kept turning their eyes at the demigods as if they could sense that they (_definitely_) did not belong here and Nico kept fingering his Mist-hidden sword each time one moved too close to them.

Nico thought that he was getting a bit too far ahead of himself.

You might be wondering how the infamous Stolls and the only living child of Hades came to reside in such a place. After Nico had discovered to his chagrin there was no changing either of the Stoll brothers' minds, he delegated himself in the 'Search for Diagon Alley,' as Connor had so aptly named it. Little did they know how difficult it would be. After disappointment after another, Travis resigned and decided that they should all take a break from what seemed like a futile search of an imaginary place.

The Leaky Cauldron was the closest place near them at that time.

But now… Nico was taking that opportunity to talk them back to camp.

"You know, Connor?" Travis said miserably, sinking his drink tenderly. "Maybe that Diagon Alley place doesn't even exist."

Eyes blazing, Connor banged his fist so hard on the wooden table that his mug jumped. "Don't say that, Bro! Diagon Alley _does_ exist and I'm gonna prove it!"

"How? It was just a piece of paper I found, how does that prove it?" Travis challenged.

Nico felt like an outsider in this conversation. Here are two brothers who had known each other all their lives and are now having an argument. He didn't even have Bianca to argue with anymore – she was too busy hanging out with her friends in Elysium, or helping their father in the administrative work in the Underworld. No time for her only living brother…

Nico stuffed his feelings aside. _Father would be ashamed._

"Travis might be right, Connor," Nico pointed out, back in the game, siding with Travis. "It could have been some prank by some of the campers on you, especially after that prank you played on Elina – which wasn't very nice, you know?"

"Hey!" the Stolls said at once, affronted. "Someone had to do it," Travis muttered under his breath.

"It was," Nico countered, recalling the humiliating scene for the daughter of Apollo a few days ago. "That was mean and overrated," the younger demigod scolded. "Where did you get that flyer anyway?" Nico asked, changing the subject.

Connor, who was about to voice a retort, now looked baffled. "I – I don't remember…"

_Weird…_

An unsettling silence had risen around the three demigods.

A year had passed since Luke sacrificed himself to defeat Kronos and everyone at camp was still worried about Kronos's possible return. Everyone was just paranoid, especially with the strange things going on in the world… and the Camp's newest arrival (he's a strange one, Nico had heard). Nico hadn't gotten the chance to meet this new arrival – he had only recently returned from an errand for his father – but Nico knew that Kronos can never return; his essence was too mutilated.

At least… that was what Nico hoped. The spirits of the Underworld had been uneasy of late, whispering amongst themselves of a new threat aboveground – something so terrible that they refuse to speak its name. Bianca tried (as a favour for him) but all she could get was the name '_You-know-who_.' Nico had informed Chiron, along with Percy and Annabeth and the other cabin counsellors, about his worries, but they either dismissed it entirely or said they would pass it on to the gods.

Neither of them spoke of it again; it was an uncomfortable topic.

"Hey, Connor, Travis," Nico said, merely to change the subject, "don't you think it's odd that those people keep disappearing behind that door and never come out?"

With discretion, Nico pointed to the door in question and the Stolls, curious too, turned about.

While they were drinking, Nico had noticed several people clad in odd clothes had entered the pub warily, as if they were afraid of being seen, and walked into the door, and none were yet to exit. Nico hadn't thought much about them at first, figuring those people could be having some sort of secret occult meeting or something.

But Nico wanted to distract them – next to war, two unhappy sons of Hermes was a depressing thought, even for a son of Hades.

_Besides… it must be getting pretty crowded in that tiny room._

As it turned out, the Stoll brothers weren't completely stupid or unobservant. Like Nico, they too had noticed this strange occurrence but hadn't thought much about them. The demigods agreed to keep a look out for any of those strange people and follow them inside.

Coincidently, one of those aforementioned people entered the bar soon after.

He was a scruffy man, dressed in the same robe-like clothing the others before him had worn. An untidy beard covered half of his scrunched-up face, while the other half was shadowed by his odd conical shaped hat.

It must be very stuffy under all those clothes, Nico thought,, remembering the hot weather outside.

_I _hate_ the Sun… no offense Apollo._

Weaving an extremely thick Mist about their persons, hiding themselves from mortal eyes, the demigods abandoned their drinks at their table and crept silently behind Scruffy, treading their footsteps carefully without sound. Nevertheless, the man kept looking over his shoulder as if he could somehow sense their presence, but then he would shrug and mutter something about 'too much paranoia.'

Thence came the awaited door.

The Stoll brothers had inherited a strange and rare gift from their father, the God of Travellers – some sort of ability with doors, of which was a method of transportation, the Stolls had informed him – but Nico didn't understand at first. From what the young demigod had comprehended, Nico discovered to his utmost shock that those special "No Pick-Lock Guaranteed" locks he had bought as a precaution against a certain group of demigods would be utterly useless from that sort of ability.

However, Chiron had made all known children of Hermes with said ability not to use that power on the other cabins in camp, much to the son of Hades relief.

But power of the Stolls – as Nico had termed it – was not what Nico was expecting.

_"You think he's ready for it?"_ Connor signed to Travis over the shorter demigod.

Travis smirked wickedly. _"Nah, they are never ready."_

_"Aw, gods-dammit. _You_ calm him down after this."_

Nico had missed this entire silent conversation.

Scruffy looked one last look behind his back and cautiously shut it behind him once he was through.

"NOW!" the Stoll brothers whispered as loud as they dared.

Of a sudden, trepidation filled Nico's heart; he didn't trust the Stoll brothers as much as he did. Something told him he wasn't going to like this…

_Holy Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Hestia, Persephone, Demeter and her _absurd_ and _freakish_ love of cereal! _Nico swore in his mind as the Stoll brothers hurtled him toward the door. Just as Nico braced himself for impact, something totally unexpected happened, something that would remain etched on his mind for the rest of his life.

_We just _freaking walked through the door_. Walked through solid material!_ Nico's mind screamed at him.

They popped into a five-foot square courtyard, empty save for an unused trashcan in the corner. Nico would have thought that something was truly amiss if he hadn't been consciously keeping himself upright from the shock.

Above him, Travis was signing, _"He's hyperventilating,"_ he informed his brother. _"What should I do?"_

Connor shot him a hopeless look. _"You're asking me? Just do something."_ A pause. _"Are you thinking what I think Nico is thinking?" _Connor asked, his trademark grin stretched across his face.

_"Probably thinks that we're like _Shadowcat_."_

_"He wishes! Teleportation is so much cooler than _phasing_ anytime… hey! That guy doing something weird – pick Nico up."_

Scruffy had pulled out an odd straight stick from his robes, muttering a short incantation as he swiftly tapped it on the brick wall before him. For the first three seconds, nothing happened.

Then at the fourth – Nico swore that his mouth had dropped all the way to the ground.

A strange glow shimmered over the wall for a second before the bricks suddenly jolted and began to overlap each other – it took Nico's dyslexic and ADHD mind a while to process what it had seen – to reveal an entry path to a bustling and noisy street full of people and vendors shouting out their goods.

Distantly in Nico's upturned world, he heard Scruffy make a disapproving sound. "Lousy wand," he grunted. "Took longer than before. Time to visit Ollivander's and see what's wrong with you, fella." The hunched man then took off the street, whistling as he went.

Nico could only stare at his retreating form in silent awe.

However, nothing fazes the Stoll brothers for long.

"Come on, son of Hades," Travis hissed, pulling at the younger demigod's arm. "Let's go before it closes."

He was right; the bricks were slowly sliding back to their places, aligning themselves neatly in ordered rows. Connor was already through, impatiently waving his arms at the two. "Alright," Nico said stiffly, and reluctantly obeyed, though Travis literally had to drag him for most of the abrupt run.

The son of Hades looked back just in time to see the last brick align itself back into place; he couldn't even tell that it was anything other than… a normal wall.

Nico could not find his voice.

_This cannot be happening!_

Trying to compose himself, Nico turned back to the Stoll brothers, meaning to ask them what the Hades had happened when a booming, loud and eloquent voice then bellowed over the conflicting canopy of noises:

"Wizards and witches, parents and childrenof all ages," the voice said grandly. "I'd like to announce the awaited one-year anniversary of…" the voice trailed off as another took over and said with an explosion of confetti somewhere above, "_Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_!"

They spoke in turn. "50% storewide discount on all products except for selected goods!"

"And for every 20 galleon spent, a free surprise gift would be in store for you. Only for the first hundred customers!"

"I'm Fred! And he's George! Coming from you live at-"

"Ninety-three Diagon Alley! See you there!" Both voices completed majestically. Then the crowd burst out in cheers, and then the noisy din returned.

Nico di Angelo, and Connor and Travis Stoll looked at each other in disbelief.

"I guess we're at Diagon Alley," Travis stated the obvious.

"I told you so… now you both owe me five drachma."

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N** Expanded, yes. I added a bit more plot into the story - things that Nico missed out on his storytelling. Um... as for the X-men references - don't ask. Let's just say that it came to me as I rewrote the chapter. I'll just shut up for now. Remember, I do not own either PJO or HP, nor do I own any pop cultural references mentioned here.

****** PM me your questions and whatsoever! And don't forget to review ;)

Nothing is ever what it seems in the world of FallenAngelitz...

Next chapter: Morning at the Burrow


	3. Chapter 3: Morning at the Burrow

**A/N **Another rewrite! This is one where many things had changed, but overall, the plot remains the same. I felt that I had 'glided over' their characters a bit too much. I did focused a bit too much in the PJO side... oh well. Read on the new and improved the Stoll Brothers' Visit to London!

**

* * *

**

The Stoll Brothers' Visit to London

**Chapter Three: Morning at the Burrow **

* * *

_Earlier that same day at the Burrow…_

It was another day in what seemed like the average day in the home of the Weasley family. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the flowers were blooming and the gnomes were out of mischief for once… all until a loud CRACK sounded somewhere within the peaceful confines of the elaborate countryside house.

"Wakey, wakey, Ron! Time to get up!"

"Oh, hey, Fred! Harry's here too!" A tall, dark figure with a shock of red hair leaned over the figure hidden under the thick quilt and sucked in a breath. "WAKE UP, HARRY POTTER! YOU'RE GOING TO BE BLOODY LATE FOR THE OPENING!" he yelled at the unfortunate boy.

Simultaneously, two muffled voices groaned under their respective bedclothes.

"_Blimey_ Ron, I thought you said that your _brothers_ had moved out of the Burrow," Harry Potter moaned at the red haired boy glaring (somewhat sleepily) at his grinning siblings. "What the bloody hell are they doing in our room?"

Ron Weasley made a sad sound. "I don't know, Harry. I really don't," he yawned. "Let's just ignore them – mebbe they'll go away," another yawn, "and go back to sleep. G'd night!"

Wickedly their tormentors grinned and one pulled out a brassy blowhorn out of his robes.

In a single instant, the entire household except for Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley was startled out of their beds when a ginormous blast of sound, so loud that it cracked several glass windows and cups. At the same time, several magical implements in the Burrow also to go out of control, creating havoc in the formally peaceful house, especially in the kitchen. Oddly enough, the only reason why Ginny was the only member of the Weasley family to remain unaffected was all due to those strange earmuffs that she happened to wear late last night.

Nevertheless, everyone else was more or less pleased about the very conspicuous entrance of the Weasley twins: Fred and George Weasley.

Most noticeably, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, who were unfortunately in the direct vicinity of the source of the mayhem.

"My _EARS_!" cried Harry, clutching his ears in pain. He could not even hear his voice; his hearing had gone out during the blast.

Though Harry could not hear him, Ron was screeching certain colourful words that a certain Mrs Weasley would highly disapprove of.

"YOU [_INSERT CHOICE LIST OF SWEAR WORDS NONSTOP IN MULTIPLE SENTENCES IN A TERRIBLE, ANGRY AND TACKY MANNER THAT STOPS SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF ONE VERY INSULTING LINE_]" Ron was roaring at Fred and George, spit literally coming out of his mouth as he made elaborate motions at his older brothers' startled faces.

However, Ron's furious tirade was interrupted when an appalled voice rang out at his bedroom door.

"_RONALD WEASLEY_! What kind of language are you speaking in mfy house?" Molly Weasley screamed at her youngest son.

"M-mom?" a flabbergasted Ron stuttered, his face red.

"Mom!" Fred and George exclaimed merrily, running out to her arms.

The anger faded from Mrs Weasley's eyes and tears shone in her eyes. "Oh Fred! George! Welcome back! It's so good to see you," Molly said as she enveloped her twin sons in a hug and kissed them both each on their foreheads, smiling widely.

Meanwhile, a still-deaf Harry was squinting perplexedly through his cracked spectacles, forgotten in the Weasley reunion.

Such was a normal day in the Weasley household, Harry had learnt long ago.

**~oOo~**

After they had his glasses and hearing sorted out, _and_ after most of the numerous amount of broken ornaments and magical disruptions mostly sorted out as well, Harry was exiting the shower, freshly dressed and clothed. The first thing that took his attention was a terribly annoyed Fleur Delacour hollering French expletives at her fiancé's younger brothers at the dining table while Ron and Hermione watched on over scrambled eggs and bacon.

"-You 'orrible people!" Fleur switched back to English, infuriated. "You mean, uncaring _et_ 'eartless people… _Non_, creazurs! _'eartless creazurs_!" she corrected herself, her accent becoming more pronounced by each second. "Monsters! _Petit terrible monstres_!"

The witch stormed off in a rage, marching pass a speechless Harry who wisely backed away.

Bill Weasley looked understandably miserable. "I'll talk to her," Bill said tersely, and hurried after his enraged fiancée.

_At least this day can't possibly become worse_, thought Harry as an awkward silence floated around the stunned group.

"Well, at least Mum didn't hear that," joked George. "She would have gone _bonkers_!" The Weasley matron had all but locked herself inside her kitchen, busy salvaging (and attempting to repair furtively) her partly destroyed kitchen.

Ron groaned, "Don't tell me about that. Don't even remind her about it." Hermione patted his back consolingly.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Harry asked, wanting to avoid the sensitive subject, but also oddly curious.

Wickedly, Fred and George grinned and started a much-abbreviated explanation of their very unexpected presence in the Weasley household. Harry, Ron and Hermione could not help but feel slightly peeved at the twins once they had finished.

"So, let me get this straight," Harry remarked dryly toward the twins. "You Apparated here, woke everyone up with your magically enhanced blowhorn and _literally_ blasted off my eardrums, just so you could _brag_ about your shop's one-year anniversary and your special discount storewide sale? Couldn't you have simply sent an owl instead?" Harry said, exasperated.

Normally, Harry wouldn't be so abrupt with Fred and George, but they did blast off his hearing that day, and there was this strange and irritating buzzing sound still ringing in his ears. Besides... he also had _other _things in his mind then.

Neither of the twins seemed to notice the hint of frustration in his voice. "Hm… an owl?" Fred mused. "Good question, but you might not have remembered that it was our anniversary – you guys kept forgetting that sort of thing."

"So we came to tell you personally!" George butted in, grinning widely.

"Thanks," Harry muttered darkly while Ron speculated, "Has it really been a year since you opened shop? I don't remember…" Ron trailed off in thought.

An enlightened look came upon Fred and George. "Oh… about that," George said, looking concentrated. "Ah, you see… Hm, not that. Actually it's –"

"Not exactly our one-year anniversary," Fred completed George's sentence tersely.

A tense atmosphere grew around the dining table and the twins shrank back a bit.

Fred felt a need to elaborate. "Well… it's more like our half-year or three-quarter anniversary if you get what I mean. You see, with Hogwarts starting up in like a month and that many Hogwarts students are gathering in Diagon Alley to buy their books… George and I thought that it was the best time for a one-year anniversary!" Fred then finished in a rush.

"Uh-huh…" said Ron and Harry, confused. Hermione frowned for a minute and then brightened up.

"A promotional sale!" Hermione exclaimed, praising them much to their immense pleasure. "What strategic and good thinking – I never thought you of all people could come up with something like that!" She smiled at them good-naturedly, and for some reason, Ron coughed vehemently. Ignoring him, the young witch asked, "When is the event?"

George looked flustered. "Um… it's today."

Another pause. "You waited until now to tell us about your 'one-year' anniversary?" Ron asked sardonically.

"It kind of _slipped_ our minds," Fred explained dourly.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered.

"_Ronald Weasley_! Language!" Mrs Weasley shouted from the kitchen.

"Sorry!" Ron shouted back. _How did she hear that? _Harry wondered.

Hermione seemed to have sided with the Weasley twins of a sudden, forgetting her previous disgruntlement before. "Harry, Ron, isn't it time we buy our textbooks as well? The school year is starting in a month." A sudden thought came to her. "Oh, how wonderful! We could even support Fred and George at the same time. I'll tell Molly!"

She shot off before Ron could voice a compliant.

Ron swore.

"RON!" Mrs Weasley shouted again.

"Sorry mom," he apologized for the third time this morning.

At the same time, Bill strolled into the kitchen with a still peeved-off Fleur in tow, who was glaring bloody murder at Fred and George's backs. They flinched, sensing her anger resurfacing.

Unsettled, Fred said quickly, "Well then… it's settled! We'll be seeing you at the Weasleys'." Then he and George fled, Apparating away with two flicks of their wands.

A satisfied look appeared on Fleur Delacour's beautiful face. "I am 'appy now," Fleur told her much relieved fiancé.

"Thank goodness."

"Did someone say we're going to London?" a girl's voice spoke from the doorway.

Harry turned.

_Ginny._

**~oOo~**

_In Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes (WWW), present time…_

"You ready George?" asked Fred as he propped a microphone-like appendage on an oddly-shaped and colourful box, dressed in his signature magenta robes like his brother.

"As ready as a Weasley can ever be, Fred," George replied, straightening his special bowtie worn for the occasion.

"Then cue the music." And George obeyed, flicking a switch on his table.

"Wizards and witches, parents and kids of all ages," George started the announcement as grandly as he could. "I'd like to announce the awaited one-year anniversary of…"

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!" Fred exclaimed excitedly, pushing a button labelled with rainbow dots.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N **The remastering continues as well! And a much better chapter than before... I hope you enjoyed it! Again, I own nothing but the plot. Press that nice little review button please...

But as ever, nothing is ever as it seems in the world of FallenAngelitz...

Next chapter: Perplexities and Surprises


	4. Chapter 4: Perplexities and Surprises

**A/N** It continues. I had neglected a lot of things, and again, wrote it on impulse. So you'll be seeing a lot of changes here. (Note to self: control urges more.) But I just can't help messing around with Nico every time…

* * *

**The Stoll Brothers' Visit to London**

**Chapter Four: Perplexities and Surprises **

* * *

_In Diagon Alley…_

Once they got over their initial shock of their wondrous and flabbergasting introduction to the strange and magical world of Diagon Alley, Connor proposed to explore the street, which Nico agreed to, much to his later befuddlement. He thought that it might be interesting…

_Hades – sorry Father – I'm thinking like a Stoll Brother now!_

Shaking his head worriedly, Nico banished the disturbing thought from his head, needless to say, and other to his utter horror that Travis and Connor Stoll were already disappearing into the crowds on the street.

_Dammit!_

_To Tarturus with them (and I'll personally drag them there myself)! They're leaving me behind!_

"Travis! Connor! Wait up!" Nico shouted at their backs.

Weaving a tremendous path through the sea of colourfully dressed wizards and witches, Nico di Angelo hurried after the Stoll siblings, muttering curses under his breath. The only thought that ran through his head was:

_The Stolls… alone… strange place… unsupervised… disaster… must STOP THEM!_

Apprehension took him, and Nico shivered involuntarily.

_Worst case scenario imaginable! Never in the history of Camp Half-Blood: the Stoll brothers running free – di Immortals! Father, if you can hear me - help me!_

No response.

_Dammit, dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!_

_WHAT IN THE NAME OF MY FATHER IS GOING _ON_ OVER HERE!_

"TRAVIS! CONNOR!" Nico hollered again.

_Thank the gods! They heard me!_

Travis turned, frowning at the panicky son of Hades. "Nico, what's up with you?" he asked.

They had stopped near the entrance of an odd-looking shop selling – Nico squinched his eyes at the display, confused – of all things: broomsticks. However, they weren't your everyday average broomsticks. These ones were old-fashioned broomsticks, like the ones in those mortal fairytale stories Nico had never read (or forgotten about, in his case) about flying witches and wizards, and had these strange handlebar appendages like the ones you see on bicycles, almost as if they were made for transportation.

Nico burrowed his eyebrows. _That can't be right; they're just make believe stories._

_Then what does that make _you_? _Nico's conscience wryly asked him. The demigod made a face.

All this thinking was starting to give Nico a headache.

Nico squinted at the broomstick store's sign, wondering what this store was called. At first, his mind came up with: N2D DHAN EMOROS, DESU SOBORM ODLS AT HEAPEEC CIPERS, but that definitely cannot be it. A while later he came up with this:

2ND HAND BROOMS

USED BROOMS SOLD AT CHEAPER PRICES

Nico thought:_ Yep, that must be it! Just an old shop selling antique brooms, nothing special about them._

"Um, Nico?" A hand waved in front of his eyes and Nico nearly jumped. "Are you alright? You've just totally spaced out there for the last five minutes, you know that?"

Thoughts of Percy Jackson and his _seaweed brain_ antics zipped past Nico's head and the young demigod flushed.

_Damn that ADHD! Does it _always_ have to be worser of the kids of the Big Three?_

"Uh, just forget it… and don't ever do that again," Nico reprimanded them tersely.

"Do what?" Connor asked.

"Leaving me behind like that!"

Travis looked perplexed. "Weren't you following behind us?"

Nico fell silent.

_Remember: you swore on the River Styx to keep an eye on them. Don't back down on your promise._

The _killing_ part was becoming more and more likely.

"Ugh, forget it," Nico said, exasperated. "Let's us find this _weasel_ shop you guys wanted to-"

Suddenly a bell rang and the door opened, revealing a pug-faced man with wild black locks that make him look like a lion.

"Ah!" the man suddenly exclaimed, making the three demigods jump back in fright, ready to take up a defensive stance. "Customers, at last! Please, please do come in. It's too hot a day to be standing out in the sun," he advised, ushering them in.

_Finally, someone who despises the sun as much as I did._

Nico felt like he had taken a step back into time. He breathed in the familiar smell of old things, like the musty of those old books that girl, Cassandra Sparks, daughter of Hecate and head counsellor, liked to read and thusly always had that scent about… _hold on_.

Nico shook his head.

_Cassie? Why am I thinking about Cassie at a time like this? Stupid hormones and stupid ADHD working together – messing with my mind. Just leave me alone!_

As Nico had expected, there were many brooms displayed in varying positions, and all seemed to be in a similar condition like those displayed on the store front; he wondered what sort of business this shop was.

_Not a lot of money – selling old brooms. Or maybe it's one of those…_

Then Nico glanced at Connor and Travis Stoll, suspicion evident in his eyes. _Surely, they don't plan to… No, they couldn't. The brooms would be too large to hide. _

But they weren't known as the infamous Stoll brothers for nothing.

Pug-face, who Nice assumed was this shop's proprietor, came up to the demigods with what Nico could guess was his trademark smile that he saves for his customers, which would have worked, if it weren't for those two big holes in his teeth.

He began with the standard dialogue: "So gentlemen, what do I owe the pleasure of your presence here? I take it that you're here to buy a broomstick?"

"Uh, what?" Nico asked, confounded. Why would he want a smelly, old broomstick? It's not like he needed another one (very long story short: Persephone – don't ask).

Pug-face squinted at him. "You're what: Eleven? Twelve? Starting your first year at Hogwarts, aren't you? So you're probably here to buy your first broomstick, unless you already have one…" There was disapproving tone in his face as he uttered the last few words.

_Would you believe me if I told you that I'm actually over eighty years old_? Nico wanted to say.

Wait_, hold on for a second._ _Hogwarts – what a weird name. And why would they need broomsticks for? Spring-cleaning?_

A shiver ran down Nico's spine. He absolutely _hated_ spring-cleaning (don't ask).

Travis took the opportunity to save Nico from more questioning. "Actually, sir, we were just browsing your shop. So if you would kindly excuse us," Travis said smoothly but Pug-face grunted: "I get it. Browse all you want; and if you see anything you want, don't hesitate to call me. I'll be at my desk."

The demigods were out of there faster than Grover could say, "Enchiladas!"

"What in the name of my father was that?" Nico started to ask, but Travis was giving Connor a high-five. "Suave move," Travis congratulated, chortling in glee.

A horrible suspicion came upon the young demigod.

_Don't tell me they actually…_

But then Nico saw the small pouch half-hidden in Connor's hand, bulging with what he could only guess as coins. _Figures_…

"Come on, guys," Nico said blandly. "Let get the Hades out of here before he notices that he's been robbed."

Connor gave the son of Hades a look. "It's not _stealing_. It's borrowing without asking," he explained as if telling him that the sky is blue.

"Yeah, I know. And so is borrowing without returning too."

The look on Travis and Connor's faces was of pure satisfaction. "We'll make a son of Hermes of you soon," Travis said knowingly as they made their escape.

It felt like doom was upon him.

"_Gods_, never!"

**~oOo~**

Today seemed to be becoming the most interesting day in Ginny's life, and considering what she had gone through in the past few years, that was saying something.

When Ginny had came down into the living room, it was almost in a state of total disaster, like a minor earthquake had somehow occurred and whacked the entire place about. The fact that she had slept through the hell-raising event was not lost on Ginny. After much interrogation on Ron, Ginny learnt it was the twins and their super-loud blowhorn that they had bragged to her once.

For the hundredth time, Ginny thanked her Ultra Sound Removal earmuffs – a little favour she had asked her innovative brothers to make weeks ago – that had saved her from countless sleepless nights. Ginny was still amazed the entire household were not kept awake by Ron and Harry's incredible snoring.

Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron were walking down Diagon Alley – Ron had insisted to Molly that they were all old enough to shop on their own – and snacking on a couple of liquorice wands when they heard that Larry Shipshake, the shop proprietor of 2nd Hand Brooms, had been apparently robbed by three teenage boys.

"That's horrible," Hermione exclaimed, covering her mouth in shock, though she barely knew the shopkeeper. Lavender Brown, who had delivered the news, nodded in agreement and then looked at Ron expectantly.

"What?" the boy in question asked, his mouth still stuffed with liquorice wands.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Lavender asked, her blue eyes wide.

"Do what?"

"Find the thieves, _Ronkins_!" Lavender Brown said loudly.

"Oh, _now_ I get it… hold on! What did you just call me?"

The curly haired girl blushed. "N-nothing! You heard nothing – oh, look! Padma's calling me. Gotta go! Bye!" Lavender shot off before Ron could mouth another word.

"_Girls!_" Ron said. "I'll never understand them."

Hermione Granger, who was still glaring expressionlessly at the spot Lavender had stood mere moments ago, pretended not to hear him.

**~oOo~**

Ginny had spared little concern about what happened to Larry Shipshake, instead focusing on Harry's strange behaviour, who had been touching his scar every now and then when he thought no one was watching. Hermione and Ron had been arguing nonstop ever since Lavender had run away. When would they just admit they liked each other, Ginny didn't know.

_Typical for Ron to miss out on a painfully obvious thing_, Ginny mused. _Even Harry could see that (somewhat); but for Hermione of all people… well, love makes one blind._

Several shops seemed to have taken Fred and George's lead – _I wonder why_… Ginny thought wryly – and Obscurus Books was having a thirty percent discount sale down the corner. Hermione had brightened up when Ron pointed it out to her, offering to escort her.

The duo had walked hand-in-hand, though neither of them had seemed to notice it.

Ginny smiled at the memory, noting to herself to bug Ron all about his first 'date.' Thinking about couples, Ginny turned around to look at a certain someone who had been keeping silent for some time.

The stack of magazines she had been holding dropped to the floor.

_What the– _

"Harry?" Ginny called out, glancing about for the wizard in question. Across the street, she saw Hermione and Ron haggling over a thousand page book with a bemused shopkeeper, but none of which she was looking for. "Harry!"

Harry Potter had disappeared.

**~oOo~**

Guilt-plagued, Harry tossed his Invisibility Cloak over his head, stepping away from Ginny's turned back and plunging himself into the streets of Diagon Alley. He was careful not to bump into anyone as he moved, which was quite hard considering he was invisible.

_Sorry Ginny_, Harry silently told the red head as she shouted his name. _But I can't let you go with me; it's too dangerous… I –_

Harry shook his head. _What am I thinking?_

Hardening his heart, the boy wizard slowly made his way through the crowds and shops to a forgotten shadowy and desolate section of Diagon Alley, a hidden entrance to Knockturn Alley, the place of the Dark Arts.

Why did he, the great Harry Potter, the _boy-who-lived_, the _Chosen One_, would want with Knockturn Alley in the first place?

Simply said: a dream told him so.

As much as his mind screamed at him for such foolhardiness, Harry just _knew_ he had to go. You would have thought that Harry should be more careful with Voldemont on the rise, especially since the Dark Lord could enter his mind anytime he pleases.

But it was _different_ in a way. The dreams Voldemont had sent him were always dull, unclean… _dirty_.

This dream was clean – clear as day, as if he was actually there.

He _needed_ to go to Knockturn Alley. He _must_.

_Crazy I must sound, right? Insane, nuts, _Harry could understand that.

On the contrary, Harry was glad Fred and George came that day, even though they _did_ blast off his eardrums as well. (He wasn't sure whether he could forgive them for that incident yet, though). They gave him an excuse to leave the Burrow on that day, something he had been itching to do for weeks. Best, Harry didn't have to lie to Molly Weasley about that matter – he did buy his textbooks earlier on.

A tinge of dejection came upon Harry; he had really wanted to take Potions that year.

Harry glanced at his hand-drawn map that he had copied off from one of the Weasleys' relics. Apparently, one or some of the Weasley ancestors had an interest in mapmaking, which wasn't exactly surprising considering their vastness. Deciphering the old script took Harry some time – and with the added complication of his friends watching him, saying that it was difficult would be a major understatement, though he persevered.

The map was also a godsend. Harry shuddered at thoughts of persistent and ever-present reporters from the Daily Prophet buggering him to explain why he, the _Chosen One_, was asking for directions to Knockturn Alley. As if he needed more trouble.

_Should be here somewhere… ah, there it is!_

There was a narrow pathway in between two buildings, almost like a crack, that opened to a deserted lane in Knockturn Alley. From there, he would take a quick turn to the left and take the direct route to –

_SLAM!_

"Ow! What the heck?" Harry said, rubbing his nose, his Invisibility Cloak lying in a crumple next to him. The dark-haired boy who had appeared out of nowhere – as if he had come out the very shadows – did the same, with an almost perplexed look on his face, as if he had no idea how he got there.

"You're telling me," the younger boy said, speaking with an American accent and Harry immediately tried to recall if he had met any American wizards; there weren't many schooling at Hogwarts, and there were only a couple of them.

"Where did you come out from?"

"Huh?" Harry said, having not paid attention earlier.

"I asked you a question, _duh_," the boy said dourly.

"I – hey! I asked you first!"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Fine, I _shadow-travelled_ here. Happy? And…" He stopped, as if remembering something unpleasant and, as far as Harry could tell, started swearing in a strange language furiously.

Oddly, Harry thought he looked familiar somehow. "Have we met?" The question came out before the wizard could think it through.

"(_Censored_) – huh? What? Um, no…" the boy snapped between swear words.

Harry's curiosity was yet to be satisfied as something said boy had said sounded odd to his ears. Confounded, Harry frowned and said, "What do you _mean_ by shadow-travel? Did you mean that you _Apparated_ here? Aren't you a little too young?"

"_Apparated_?" the boy echoed, snapping out of his string of curses. "What the Hades is Apparated?"

Harry ignored the unusual phrasing of his question. "You don't know?" he asked, becoming more confused by the second.

_Maybe_ _he's a Muggle-born; but where did he learnt to Apparate?_

There was lull in the strange conversation as the two boys observed in silence. Finally, Harry couldn't take it anymore; he would just have to bring him along.

Harry held out his hand. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter," he introduced himself, waiting for the usual awe. None came, and Harry felt more bemused, and then shrugged it out. "And you are…?'

The boy looked at his hand tentatively and then grasped it tightly.

"Nico, Nico di Angelo."

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N** Another job well done. You'll find out how Nico got separated from the Stolls in the next chapter and some interesting facts you didn't know about Nico and shadow-travelling. Which reminds me... *Nico was swearing in Ancient Greek, somewhere between the lines of "Holy sweet Zeus! I lost them!" ...yeah, you get the point. Anyway, you would not want to be Connor and Travis soon. Yes, there were plenty of changes here. Expansions I call them.

Except for my plot and OCs, I do not own either PJO or HP.

But remember, in the world of FallenAngelitz, nothing is what it seems...

Next chapter: Children of the Dead

* * *

PS: I do not mean God-Harry or part God-Harry. Sorry to dispel any of you readers. Everything that is canon remains canon!


	5. Chapter 5: The Children of the Dead

**The Stoll Brothers' Visit to London**

**Chapter Five: The Children of the Dead**

Nico di Angelo was looking at a particularly unusual sight when he heard an alarm ring and he was suddenly on the lam with the Stoll brothers from a vicious pack of angry wizards, who were waving their wands threateningly, and one short man who looked strikingly like Pug-face from 2nd Hand Brooms, who was looking rather beet coloured and calling them thieves between curses and gasps.

Nico could only thank the crowds around them because if it were not for their presence, they would have been captured just moments ago from a single flick of a wand (no pun intended).

If it was not for the fact that they were running, Nico di Angelo would have been strangling the two sons of Hermes running beside him and, of all things right then, seemed to be revelling in the excitement.

How the Hades had this happened?

Simple: Travis and Connor Stoll.

I'll leave you to imagine the rest.

"TRAVIS… CONNOR…!" Nico yelled at the accused pair as he jumped over a startled wizard who was bending down to retrieve his fallen packages.

"Sorry!" Travis and Connor shouted back at him. "We couldn't help it," Travis added, whining.

Of course, the sons of Hermes, like their esteemed father, could not bear to stem their kleptomaniac urges each time they enter a store, but Nico at that moment wasn't feeling particularly sympathetic.

"Sorry my father's old gym class socks! You blunderhead idiots, why couldn't you just – ARGH!" Nico drew his sword, banishing the Mist surrounding it. "Everyone, all of you, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he cried at the people mingling about in his path in a very barbaric manner.

Needless to say (again), everyone felt most encouraged to appease his wishes with the way Nico was swinging his black Stygian-iron sword about – even Travis and Connor edged slightly away from its deadly path – and their pace became significantly faster.

The truth be told, so did their enemies'.

"Get them!" Nico heard Pug-face shout.

_Promise on the Styx, promise on the Styx. Remember your oath…_

Nico cussed. _When I get my hands on you…_

An opportunity caught on Nico's eye at the periphery. _There! To the left!_

Shadows. And plenty of them, made by the setting sun.

_Perfect to _– Nico smiled wickedly – _mysteriously disappear into.f_

"Give me your hand," Nico ordered the Stoll siblings.

"What! I thought you were straight; and I ain't gay," Travis said in feigned shock and Connor added, "Neither am I!"

_Say WHAT?_ "Stop fooling around! This is so not funny, Stoll –" Nico let out a shout when a bolt of red light suddenly shot pass him; they were becoming more risk-taking. Not good.

"Holy Zeus!" Nico cried, shooting a glance back at their pursuers and grabbed both of the Stolls' arms respectively despite their objections (_what's wrong with them?_ Nico thought fleetingly at their odd behaviour) and said, "I've had enough with this. Enough, I tell you! Whether you like it or not, we're going home!"

Reaching the alcove of shadows, Nico summoned his powers as a child of Hades and felt the familiar tugging at his stomach. He thought of home, Camp Half-Blood as he began to think of it after the second titan war when the general animosity of the other children of gods faded away, and directed a path of shadows to take him and the sons of Hermes there.

_And now_, Nico thought, _just one more step…_

The wizards were throwing more stunning spells at them, and the air began to look and crackle like the sky during the Fourth of July. Curiously, none of them actually hit the demigods.

However though, one did in fact managed to make its way directly towards one of the demigods himself, aimed at the centre of his back, but before it could hit its target, Nico di Angelo and the Stoll brothers had merged into the shadows, shadow-travelling away back to a just awakening Camp Half-Blood right at that moment.

Nevertheless, as the luck of most demigods went, that was when everything went totally wrong.

You see, there was a reason why the world of Gods and magic preferred to remain separated. This reason, simply put, was because they were simply too different.

Magic and gods could never mix together, despite some exceptions such as the art of foretelling and Hecate, being the Goddess of magic itself. And when they do mix, the results were usually disastrous. Just look at the Mad Oracle Cassandra and Medea, who drove too much into the Dark Arts during her infamous act of filicide, and became evil herself.

Needless to say, when that magical bolt stroke at the exact same moment when Nico used his shadow-travelling ability, something that was completely _not good_ happened to take place.

And thus that was how Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, found himself appearing right in front of an invisible Harry Potter, alone and utterly bewildered.

**~oOo~**

Words could not have described the emotions running tumultuously inside Nico's head. He was angry, not at the sons of Hermes in fact, but at himself, though he couldn't help himself to burst out in insulting expletives at the absent Stoll siblings. He didn't know why; he just felt like it.

But despite his immense and unreasonable feeling of failure from his part, Nico still felt worried about Travis and Connor. Nico didn't know what would happen to people who become lost in the shadows, but Nico knew that it couldn't be good unless you were a child of Hades himself, who is the God of Shadows as well. The best case scenario was that they had been somehow transported to China. For some strange reason, all his misadventures in shadow-travelling always landed him in that Asian country every time and, more oddly, the same Chinese village as well.

Needless to say that Nico had become something of a local legend in said rural village, and, he daresay, was becoming something of a localised deity in that place – 'the Shimmering Spirit.' May the gods and his friends never find out that little snippet of information, and he was positive that he'll either be struck by Zeus's lightning bolt, humiliated, or never hear the end of it from his friends once they did.

"Ow, what the heck?" Nico heard the other boy complain, coming out of his post shadow-travelling stupor.

_Odd… there wasn't anyone there a second ago…_

At least he wasn't another wall Nico had run into.

"You're telling me," Nico found himself saying mechanically. "Where did you come out from?"

"Huh?"

_Is he daft? _

"I asked you a question, _duh_," Nico reminded him.

"I – hey! I asked you first!"

_Yep, he must be. No harm can do to tell him the truth._

"Fine," Nico said, rolling his eyes, "I _shadow-travelled_ here. Happy?" Nico was about to say more when a startling and terrifying realization finally dawned upon him, something that he should have noticed earlier:

The Stoll brothers… were _nowhere to be found_.

Thence that was when Nico di Angelo started swearing in Ancient Greek.

The bespectacled boy asked him a question but Nico brushed it off. Then he asked something strange.

"_Apparated_?" Nico said, snapping out of his string of curses. "What the Hades is Apparated?"

"You don't know?"

_One of them, for sure,_ Nico confirmed.

An uncomfortable silence rose as the two boys observed each other, unsure of what to think and say. Nico found himself comparing the boy wizard with his cousin, Percy; they certainly looked alike, with their black hair and green eyes.

_But his eyes… there was something about them... as if they had seen a lot in his past, more than the average teenager did in his years. _

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," the boy said after a while, holding out his hand.

Nico looked at his hand.

_Wouldn't hurt, _Nico thought and grabbed it. "Nico, Nico di Angelo."

Honestly, it took some restraint not to say 'son of Hades' then.

**~oOo~**

Unfortunately, a single handshake would not dispel the apprehensive sensation in the air.

When Harry's hand connected with Nico di Angelo's, something strange occurred. He felt a powerful force wash over him. _Death_, he could only sense as the boy who had survived the curse of death and who had witnessed it himself. _The boy literally reeks of death. _

Instinctively, Harry snatched his hand away, looking suspiciously at the younger boy.

_Death Eater?_

His hand wavering to his wand, he asked, "Who are you?"

Nico was confused. "I just told you. My name is Nico."

"Not that," Harry rephrased his question. "What are you? Are you a Death Eater sent by your Dark Lord?" As much as the ridiculousness it was of a preteen Dark Eater, Harry was feeling particularly jumpy.

On the contrary, Nico was becoming more and more confused.

_Death Eater? One who eats death? How laughable._

The son of Hades thought of what an amusing sight it would be of mortals trying to eat Thanatos. A smile quirked his face. Would serve him right for defying his father.

Harry's hand retrieved his wand as Nico laughed, "_Death Eater_!" Nico found the term too hilarious to hold in anymore.

"Are you mental?" Harry said, though Nico appeared not to hear him. Neither did said child appear not to notice the wand pointed at him.

Nico held out his hands as if in surrender. Still chuckling, he said, "No, I am most certainly _not_ a Death Eater or whatever you call it." Nico paused for breath. "But honestly, who calls himself Death Eater?" With those words, the boy broke off for another round of laughter.

Harry looked at the riant boy incredulously.

_That settles it; this kid is nuts!_

"You're insane," Harry said.

Nico wiped a tear from his eye. "Aren't we all? You're pointing a stick at me."

_Stick?_ Harry felt somewhat affronted by those words. "It's a wand," he corrected tersely.

"So what does that make you? A wizard?"

"Yes, in fact it does. Seriously, you don't know this?"

"You have no idea what I had gone through today. I'm a demigod," Nico added after a moment's pause.

Now it was Harry's turn to be confused, more so than before. "Wha – what?"

"A demigod, as in half god and half human." Nico regarded the boy wizard's blank look. "Ever heard of the Greek gods? For your information, they're real and they have kids with normal humans like the ones you've heard of in the legends, except that they are not stories and are actually true. My father is one of them; the gods, not the heroes."

"Uh… Okay…" Harry was at lost for words. "Which one?" he blurted.

"Pardon?"

"Which one of the gods is your father?"

"Oh that!" Nico smiled. "My father is Hades." He said that as if that was the most normal thing in the world.

Hades, the Greek God of the Underworld. Harry shivered unconsciously. Hermione had once talked about the Greek myths once, during a lesson in the History of Magic, though he wasn't paying much attention then, Harry remembered most of the major gods. The fact that a living myth was standing right in front of him was not lost on Harry.

_God – no, Gods!_

Just what Harry needed – a religious inter-conflict!

…_then what does that make Nico? Half-dead?_

Harry hoped that Nico was just joking and he was simply hallucinating things.

No such luck for the boy-who-lived.

"This can't be true," Harry denied, shaking his head.

"Sorry, but it is."

Nico almost wanted to say that he was chronologically over seventy years old but restrained to do so after he realized that his friend was already having trouble accepting the fact that Greek gods were real.

Nevertheless that didn't stop from saying, "Do you want proof?"

Apprehensively, Harry quickly shook his head. "No, don't need to. Greek gods are real – I can live with that – and I don't need to know more. Thank you very much."

"Really…? Thanks." Nico hadn't been sure he had enough energy though; he also didn't want an unwarranted trip to China too.

Suddenly a strange thing came over Harry's mind and he began to laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Nico wanted to know.

"Everything," Harry gasped. "First I learnt magic, then I talk to snakes and now this! Merlin's beard! Gods! What's next? A magical monkey that like to eat tacos?" He shot his arms to air disbelievingly. "_Aliens_?"

_Maybe's he not taking this all in as easily as I thought he was_, Nico remarked silently.

_Snake-talking?_

Wisely, Nico chose not to ask.

Finally Harry managed to compose himself. He let out a tired laugh. "Sorry 'bout that. Blimey, you've just told that Greek gods are real. Do you know how _long_ it took me to accept that wizards and witches were real?"

Nico understood that greatly. It happens to everyone. "I'm not sure if it helps, but I just learned that there is a secret world of wizards and witches living in London." Nico hesitated. "So, where is this place anyway? It doesn't look like that Diagon Alley place; it's too… quiet."

Not that the son of Hades minded quiet and scary places, mind you.

"We're in Diagon Alley, the abandoned area that is," Harry added. "I – wait, how did you get into Diagon Alley in the first place. You need magic to enter, and I get the feeling that you don't have any, not the kind of magic I have though. So how did you do it?"

"We sneaked in," Nico said lamely and no more, skirting over Harry's innocent and sensitive query.

Though Harry had his scepticisms about what may have actually happened, he chose not to probe Nico for more, of which proved to be the wisest choice of action.

_I think I can trust him… _

Six minutes later, Harry Potter and Nico di Angelo emerged into Knockturn Alley, en route to Borgin and Burke's, following the trodden path of a certain Draco Malfoy.

**~oOo~**

_Meanwhile…_

"Travis, do you think that Nico's alright?"

"Sure he is!" Travis said, looking at their prey.

Concerned still filled Connor's mind. Nico was nowhere to be found when he and his brother had woken up from Nico's aborted shadow-travelling, and they had materialized and fell into a shed-sized dust-bin – or rubbish bin, take your pick. Connor shrugged. "I guess you're right. Nico's probably back in camp, wondering where we are at this moment too." Though Connor wondered how they were to get back home without their 'transportation' available.

_I wonder how much Iris takes for 'international calls'. Hopefully Dad would be in a good mood today._

But they could always steal a plane if they wanted.

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, here we come!"

* * *

edit: thanks ilikeeeevees, I missed that (your review) out when I rewrote this chapter. Silly me! ^^"


	6. Chapter 6: Paradise of the Fools  Pt 1

**A/N** Rewrite of the previous chapter six, formerly called Clash (Part One). However, due to complications on how to proceed, I have rewritten this chapter. Now, for the next few chapters, you will be purely the Stoll brothers. Yes, this is what you were waiting for. The awaited climax. For those who had read the previous edition: Congrats, for you have read the future. We'll get back to that part... eventually.

Ah... for those who hadn't checked in a while, I had been rewriting the previous chapters (pls don't shoot me) so if you are confused, just reread it. The 'alert' thingy doesn't cover edits done by the author without deleting the chapter first. Not to worry, part two is coming up tommorow! My exams, all except for that puny one on Friday, are over! The super fast updates are back!

Appolgy settled... read on!

* * *

**The Stoll Brothers' Visit to London**

**Chapter Six: Paradise of the Fools**

_**Or the Weasleys' Surprise Part One**_

* * *

Tides of young wizards and witches stormed into the flamboyantly styled building as soon as the magical ribbon was cut. They screamed and yelled their cries of delight. They loved Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. How could they not?

From his Telescope of All-Seeing, George Weasley, co-owner of WWW, wiped away a happy tear as watched the heart-warming scene. How proud he was of his beloved shop, and how would they enjoy the treat they have in store for them.

His twin brother Fred wrapped a supportive arm over his shoulder. Smiling fondly, Fred said, "Let's remedy the surprise for them, bro."

George nodded.

Today was going to be the greatest day in the history of the Weasley family.

**~oOo~**

_Sometime when Nico crashes into an invisible Harry…_

First, they were travelling through Nico's scary shadows. Then, two seconds later, Connor Stoll found himself approximately seven metres above the ground, just over a dirty green trash bin with its wide maw gaping open like a very hungry drakon.

Connor did the first thing that came to mind: he screamed.

"HOLY-‼"

THUNK‼

The son of Hermes spat out a rotten banana that had somehow worked itself into his mouth.

_Worser than Clarisse's socks!_ Connor thought, gagging from the morbid taste lingering in his mouth._ Definitely worser than Clarisse's smelly old gym socks. _

Just after the upheaval last summer, Travis (Connor denied any part of in the failure of this 'incident', blaming it on his brother, and vice versa) came up with this brilliant idea of raiding the Ares Cabin while the children of the war god were practising in the Arena. Unlike their previous nonachievements, this one was such an utter failure that everyone voted it as the most stupidest plan the Stoll brothers had ever made.

And the odd fact that the unfortunate two hadn't heard that there was such an award was not lost on the two brothers; they had even received a medal for their troubles.

Connor Stoll cringed as his hands groped a slimy unidentifiable substance that he truly didn't want to know about. A vein throbbed at his temple.

_What the Hades had happened? _

"Travis? Nico?" he called out tentatively, suddenly aware of his missing companions.

He was met with silence.

Hopelessness descended upon him.

_They're gone!_ Connor thought despairingly. _They're – _OHNO_! I killed them! This is all my fault. I killed – _murdered_! – my two bestest friends! Ah… granduncle Hades is gonna kill me for sure; I killed his only mortal child! Oh Zeus and Hera: No! I'm too young to die – ACK!_

The last part, both the mental and vocal shout, was because a certain absent son of Hermes had suddenly materialized in the very region of air the other son of Hermes had occupied some moments ago and slammed smack into his younger brother below.

Stars spun above Travis and Connor Stoll, though both were smiling stupidly as a loud CRASH sounded over them and darkness descended.

**~oOo~**

After an hour and three-quarters consisting of elated celebration, crying, panicking, one annoyed Iris-message from an irate Lord of the Underworld* (long-short story), relief, plotting, scrambling, bickering, complaining, three consecutive rubbish fights, more bickering, kicks, grunts, arguing, pushing and yelling, the Stoll brothers were finally out on the streets of Diagon Alley. This was much to the displeasure of its inhabitants, who avoided them like the plague, covering their noses and giving them pointed stares.

On the headlines of the Daily Prophet on the following day, the renowned potion maker Maverick Malady would announce his break-making success of an anti-_you-know-who_ perfume repellent entitled "_Eau de Garbage_" that would be the most 'in' thing the first week and the next: the cause of a minor epidemic of hideous and itchy warts growing in rather uncomfortable places.

Needless to say there was a slight mention of two American 'wizards' whose 'unique' scent was Malady's inspiration for his notorious concoction. And, in the end, these nameless foreigners would receive plenty curses worded in their name for years to come.

"So Hades-" Connor started but stopped when the earth shook for a moment.

Thunder boomed.

"-I mean,_ Lord_ Hades," Connor corrected quickly, "said that Nico's still alive."

Travis nodded tentatively, his attention more or less fixated on the ground. "Yea," he replied after a few seconds. "And we have to find him. _Or else_," Travis recalled the god's final words shaking.

The Silent One was a rather over-protective sort of parent, the Stolls had learnt.

"_So_…" Connor drawled after a tense moment of sudden dread. "Where did Nico go?" he asked, though he had some already in mind.

"_Camp Half-Blood_?" they said in unison. Connor and Travis Stoll grinned foolishly. "It was probably his initial destination," Travis said knowingly.

Finding Nico: Check.

Retrieving Nico and bringing him to his dad: _Later_.

Now the Stolls were free to do whatever they want, their non-Styx promise to the god of the dead fulfilled.

Somewhere in Erebus, at that very moment, a sleepy and still grumpy death god slapped his palm onto his head for making such a mistake, and then proceeded to make preparations for an unscheduled visit for the demigod camp. He was going to have a long and sorely belated talk with Chiron concerning two certain demigods.

"Time for the plan?" Connor said suddenly.

"Time for the plan."

'Round the corner was an unusual-looking shop, crowded with customers streaming in both directions, inside and out, chattering loudly as they carried bulging bags of WWW goods. Children – though the Stolls did not know about them – Hogwarts students, in fact, were the most dominant of these customers. The scene would remind Nico id Angelo, the currently MIA son of Hades, of a rowdy schoolhouse they had once passed by while reminiscing his forgotten childhood.

However, to Connor and Travis Stoll, the infamous sons of Hermes, the place seemed like Elysium.

Connor grinned madly. "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, here we come!"

"Wait!" Travis grabbed his younger brother before he could start the rampage. "You forgot something."

"What?"

Deadpanned, Travis said simply,"We need new clothes."

Thence, that was when the Stolls discovered the reason why the magic people had been parting before them as if they were Moses and the Britons the Red Sea.

**~oOo~**

"Harry James Potter," Ginny Weasley vowed under her breath. "When I get my hands onto you, it will be hell on earth."

Ginny was having the worst day of her life. And Ron and Hermione were not helping; they were too busy arguing between themselves.

She thought they would at least be a bit concerned over their best friend's disappearance, especially after what happened last semester, but they haven't even blinked an eye. They said he was fine, and that she was over-reacting. "Harry can take care of himself," Ron had tried to reassure his sister.

But Ginny was worried about Harry.

They had split up after that, each setting of in a different direction to find the boy-who-lived, and promised to rendezvous at the Weasleys' within the next hour, though for all Ginny knew, the two Hogwarts students were licking vanilla-and-mushroom-flavoured ice cones at that very moment.

Ginny shook her head. _Everyone's acting so strangely today – first Harry, and now Hermione and Ron. _

_What the bloody hell is Harry up to?_

Vowing that she would keep a closer eye on Harry's activities when she finds him, and feeling very lost and confused then, Ginny Weasley continued her fruitless search.

~oOo~

Forty-five minutes later, Ginny was very close to giving up. So when she bumped into two identical (and rather smelly) American teenagers while walking to her brothers' shop, Ginny was uncharacteristically unmoved, much to the odd curiosity of the two boys.

Not that long ago (fifteen minutes, in fact), the Stoll brothers had snuck into a random store selling "Muggle" clothing, of which, naturally, they borrowed some nondescript clothes from, though they were much more careful than they were in the used broomsticks store.

Unfortunately, as they had planned their thieving, they discovered to their utter dismay that they had lost their sack of 'prize' money during their aborted shadow-travelling experience.

Needless to say, Larry Shipshake had happily picked up their stolen pillage after the shock of watching the thieves melt into the shadows had worn off. The charges were dropped and Larry rejoiced that the prototype _Anti-Theft_ Alarm System he had bought online at a certain obscure site called "Hermes Security Devices: Never Fear For Your Valuables Again" had worked perfectly, though there was a slight delay.

Nevertheless, Larry did not regret his choice and the large expense he bought it at.

"Sorry," the taller of the two said awkwardly, rearranging his cap.

Ginny made a face. "Have you ever heard of a bath?"

Indeed, these boys smelled worser than Ron's bedroom when he was eight during a hot summer day, which smelled worser than a stale sewer on most days.

"Or did you actually have the foolhardy to swim in a garbage dump?" she added without thought.

_Blimey, they looked as if they _really_ had been swimming in a pile of garbage_, Ginny thought considerably. And there was that suspicious gross little thing tangled in the shorter one's curly hair, though Ginny chose not to mention it aloud.

Connor and Travis Stoll flinched and then tensed.

_Monster_! they thought simultaneously. _How else could she have known?_

An idea then came to Ginny just as their hands began to move to their Mist-hidden foldable swords.

"Wait!" she shouted. The boys looked at her cautiously, as if they expected her to sprout fangs or something.

Ginny frowned momentarily at their increasingly odd stares before continuing. "I know this may seem imprudent, especially after what I said to you – I'm so sorry, by the way – but I need to ask a favour of the two of you." She paused to take a breath. "Have you seen a guy named Harry Potter? You know, _the_ Harry Potter – the boy-who-lived?"

The brothers shared a look of utter bewilderment.

"_Who_?" Connor Stoll asked the strange redhead.

Ginny misunderstood his query. "Oh," she blushed. "I'm not a stalker. My name's Ginny, Ginerva Weasley, but you can just call me Ginny for short. Not Ginerva – only Aunt Muriel can call me that, though I keep telling her to call me Ginny, but she never listens to me. Harry Potter's a friend of mine – no; don't give me that look! We're not _that_ kind of friends, at least not yet.

She made a startled yelp.

"Oh Lord, I shouldn't have said that last part. Forget I said that, or I'll give you the worse Bat-Bogey Hex you've ever experienced. Anyway, we were just out shopping a couple of hours ago when he suddenly disappeared. I searched everywhere for him but I couldn't find him anywhe – ACK! You're giving me that look again! Don't give me that look! Harry Potter and I are not in that kind of relationship, at least not y – ah! I said it again!"

Ginny paused in her long nervous rant, drawing another deep breath as she prepared for another round.

Meanwhile, the Stolls who were both amazed that someone could actually speak such a long-winded speech in one breath, and her British accent made her rant harder to understand. Only someone like Katie Gardner could perform such a feat, like that last time when they had redecorated the Demeter cabin without her permission not so long ago.

However, their monster-probability alert had just gone up a fraction.

Ginny Weasley was quite scary at that very moment.

"Hey! Babe, slow down!" Travis said, covering her mouth before she could carry on her rant about Harry's description.

Ginny's eyes widened in fright. _Pervs! They called me babe!_

"W-w-w-w-wait!" Travis stuttered as she pointed her wand at him, raising his hands in surrender. "You said that you were looking for your friend, Gary Copper, right?"

"Harry," Ginny corrected. "Harry Potter." Though her wand was pointed at only one of her 'attackers', she kept a close eye at the other one, presumably his brother by the looks of him.

Odd, they don't seem to know about Harry, and everybody in the magical world knows who Harry Potter was. Is this a deception? Death-Eaters in disguise?

"Okay… right! I think that we could help each other," Travis said evenly, looking at the young witch straight in the eye.

"And in what _way_ could you possibly think that we could help each other?"

As sincerely as a son of Hermes could put it (and it was truly sincere), Travis simply said, "'Cause we're missing a friend too."

Ginny believed them and lowered her wand. The other one, who had been silent for a while, stared at his brother.

"_What are you up to?_" Connor signed to his brother discreetly.

"_Play along; I'll tell you later_," Travis replied in kind.

"Who are you?" Ginny demanded, the gears in her mind working furtively.

Both looked at each other. _It wouldn't hurt to tell._

"Connor Stoll," the shorter one said.

"Travis Stoll," said the taller one.

The young witch found it difficult to hold back a smile.

_Stoll_.

She found it funny for some reason.

It was the beginning of a 'beautiful' friendship.

**~oOo~**

"So you're saying that this… bottle will help me attract the girl I like," said Neville Longbottom, holding up the said red bottle quizzically.

Maverick Malady, the con artist he was, merely grinned as if chastising a young child. "Young man, I assure you – my products are top-notch. Hundred percent guarantee that the beautiful young lady you fancy will…" The beak-nosed man trailed off, a perplexed look on his ugly face, sniffing the air. "What is that awful smell?" he gagged.

Neville smelled it too, a disgusted look on his face. "It smells like… rotten bananas, dead rats and my old grandfather's old socks all merged into one. What the bloody…" His jaw hit the ground.

While Neville Longbottom was struck dumb at the sight before him, Maverick Malady was making his getaway. The young wizard could keep his so-called Essence of Love; it was useless anyway.

_The glorious prospect of trade while You-know-who is around! _

Wickedly, the swindler grinned, his beady eyes twinkling.

_Now… what was that scent-capturing spell again…_

Whooping in delight in his soon to be greatest gyp of his life, Maverick Malady cast his spell… and thus began his scheme… and a minor epidemic that will go down in St. Mungo's history books forever.

~o**O**o~

Meanwhile, Neville Longbottom could not help but stare at the three people walking down the street, oblivious to the wizard's schemes behind him.

Either Neville's eyes were fooling him or that really is Ginny Weasley walking side-by-side with two rather stinky foreigners, stared at by countless disbelieving Hogwarts students as the trio marched toward her brothers'…

**~oOo~**

_Inside Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_

"…arrogant, thick-headed fool," Ron Weasley was saying. His vanilla-and-mushroom-flavoured ice cone was half-melted, and was starting to drip onto his hand. The red haired wizard meant his best friend, Harry Potter, who for all Ron knew was off on another adventure without him.

Hermione Granger, who had been listening to his tirade for quite a while, was peering through the window with a bewildered expression she normally didn't wear.

Ron grew irritated.

"'Mione, are you listening to me?" he snapped, waving his hand in front of the witch's face.

Hermione didn't even blink, even as a small explosion from the back of the joke shop rocked the walls.

"Ron…" she said suddenly, her voice distant. "Is that your _sister_ walking towards us with two complete strangers?" Her hand pointed out to the scene she had observed for the last five minutes.

Ron leaned forward. "Yea… looks like it. Guess that explains why she's half an hour late: she made new friends."

Oddly, Ron sniffed the air. "What is that smell?"

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N** Apparently, not even a change of clothes could lessen the stink of the Stoll brothers' unfortunate side-trip. Don't you just love messing with everyone? Ah, yes, the side story is still here – just scroll down a bit more.

* * *

The famous three questions I dare you to answer:

1. How did Connor find the flyer for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in Camp Half-Blood of all non-HP places?

2. Who sent the dreams to Harry to go to Knockturn Alley?

3. What is the Weasley surprise?

Seriously, do try. It amuses me. FYI, none had answered correcty...

* * *

Yes, you are still in the wacked world of FallenAngelitz. Nothing is as it seems…

Next chapter: Paradise of the Fools (Part Two)

Ah… now here's that little deleted scene…

* * *

***A Special Omake: the Death God's Angry IM***

_In the Bin…_

"Holy Zeus!" Connor yelped,

"What is it?" Travis asked, concerned.

"Nico!"

"What about Nico?"

"His dad! Hades!"

"Why are you swearing?"

"I'm not swearing!" Connor wailed. "Hades is gonna kill us!"

"What?"

"Nico is missing! Don't you know what that means?" Connor waved his arms. "Haven't you heard of what happened to the Minotaur when he tried to attack Nico instead of Percy when it got tired of being destroyed over and over again because of Percy's crazy invulnerability?" he blabbered.

Comprehension dawned upon Travis. He gulped.

"He ripped the monster into several pieces, hung its remains in his kitchen, and then set up the worst kind of punishment when its essence returned to Tarturus while laughing manically! He recorded it on tape! And then he told us that the next person who messes with Nico would suffer a fate worser than that!" Connor completed, gasping.

Connor and Travis shared a look.

"Oh no! Lord Hades! Please don't kill us!"

**~oOo~**

Down in the darkness of the Underworld, Hades was having a lovely dream about his beloved wife Persephone when it was rudely interrupted by two pathetic cries for his mercy coming from the same place.

Hades wearily opened his eyes. _What now?_

"Irritating mortals," the death god muttered, fumbling with his bedclothes. Never leaving him alone and always, ALWAYS, coming to him with more to come. And now they are bothering him in his sleep too. _What nerve!_

Hades looked at the direction of the call and frowned in confusion.

_London? What are two demigods doing in that old place? And in the place of those mortal 'magicians' alley-whatever in the first place. _

Hades grunted. _It's the other gods' problem, not mine. I've got enough problems to deal with already._

_But those pestering half-bloods hadn't shut up, still…_

"Lady Iris," the Lord of the Underworld calmly said, materializing a drachma. "I hope I'm not disturbing you in your sleep…"

**~oOo~**

Connor and Travis Stoll nearly jumped out of their skins when the Iris message popped out of nowhere with a flash of blue flame.

Inside his head, Hades chuckled in satisfaction. He had gotten this idea from that ridiculous Disney movie Hercules; and as much as he disliked those mortal producers for that horrendous depiction of his character, he had to admit that the scary blue fire (except for the hair part) was quite a hit.

Iris was quite bemused at his odd request, and decided to watch the unfolding scene from her rainbow, recording it with her prototype irisCam Version 3.0.

A sly grin marked her face. This might even be worth her time.

Her assumption would prove correct.

Two curly haired boys, clearly of Hermes' descent, who were oddly seated in what Iris guessed was the inside of a rubbish bin (_how did that happen?_ Iris wondered), screamed like little girls when Hades' image appeared on the screen.

The following went like this:

"Have mercy on us!" they both cried pathetically, before they went on a pitiable account of their recent adventure. "… then when Nico decided to shadow-travel us back to camp, we both ended up here – we don't know why! And now Nico is dead, because of us! We're SORRY!" Both boys suddenly burst into wails.

Hades was shaking his head. Never had anything like this had ever happened to him. He was going to have a nice long talk with the god of messengers the next time he visits the Underworld.

Iris, on the other, was leaning forward. Things were getting interesting…

"Idiot sons of Hermes," the Lord of the Underworld said tiredly after a while.

The boys stopped their wailing, and started shaking in fear.

"Nico is not dead," Hades stated the fact wearily. "If he was, then I would be scolding him right now for coming home without a body."

Both boys spluttered and began twaddling incoherently.

Hades rolled his eyes. His son was always running into all sorts of trouble. Hades even made that fake video to scare off any potential aggressors to his son; but instead of its intended purpose, it was proving to cause more.

He sighed. _If only he had Bianca's intelligence… _

"All right, for the love of Mother Rhea, shut up!" Hades quickly thought for something to get them off his hair. "In compensation for ruining my sleep, I order you to retrieve my son and bring him back to camp. And don't even think of calling me anytime soon, unless you fancy a trip to Tartarus."

The half-bloods had turned deathly pale. "We will!" they shouted, though the god of death had already ended the IM, lumbering back to his lonely bed.

Smoothing out the fold of her night-dress, the goddess of rainbows smirked. Iris had no idea that Hades could be over-protective, especially over his demigod child. She took note to pay closer attention to his son. Something told her that the son of Hades would be running to all sorts of trouble in the near future, and that would be much exciting than ferrying messages all day.

But first Iris decided to keep a lookout for Hermes's favourite children.

_Take One – the Stoll Brothers' Visit to London…_


	7. Chapter 7: Paradise of the Fools Pt 2

**A/N** It continues. Yes, the absurdity continues. I apologize in advance for the very random Luna scene. I came up with it on the spot. Sorry for the late update, I got a very bad case of writer's block.

Cue the music…

* * *

**The Stoll Brothers' Visit to London**

**Chapter Seven: Paradise of the Fools (Part Two)**

* * *

Ginny Weasley was having second thoughts about her newest companions. It wasn't that they stunk as if they had swum in a rubbish dump or were _complete strangers_ from a foreign country – no, it was because of the hundred stares she had received in the last ten minutes alone, all from her fellow classmates and schoolmates from Hogwarts.

_My reputation_, Ginny grimaced at the unintended and incoming pun, _has gone down the drain_.

The young red-haired witch really wished she had Harry's Invisibility Cloak to hide under.

Every single person she knew – save for her parents; thank Lord for that kind mercy – was staring at her right then, wide and open, dropping everything that they were doing just to stare – Katie Bell, Ernie Macmillan, Lavender Brown and Patil sisters over at a charms stand, and even Neville, who was looking somewhat stupid holding that heart-shaped bottle.

Ginny then caught a glimpse of a straggly haired girl wearing the oddest look on her face.

_Not Luna too! Goodness gracious, is _everybody_ here? …Oh, Luna, please don't._

When Luna Lovegood started jumping about like an overexcited kitten, making weird and extravagant motions above her head, Ginny couldn't believe it would get any worse.

"Hey, what's that weird girl doing?" the taller one, Travis, wondered aloud.

His words jinxed it.

"It's… It's…" The Ravenclaw girl paused to heave in a breath, hyperventilating, pointing a shaking hand at the mismatched trio.

_Here it comes_, Ginny thought.

"The scent of a Hunchback Pubble Lemurimp!" Luna Lovegood screamed in all her might. The rest was lost as she went on an incoherent and vivid babble about said creature and its habits.

Naturally, everyone transferred their stares from Ginny to a seemingly insane and oddly dressed blond witch. Ginny was dumbstruck; she had expected Crumple-Horned Snorkack, not… whatever Luna had called it.

Defeated, Ginny sighed._ Luna strikes again._

"Is there something wrong that girl?" Connor Stoll asked, frowning inquisitively at the witch.

"No, Luna's just being herself," Ginny muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Ginny said quickly, distracted. She should really reconsider her plan. "Look, my brothers' is just around the corner. So let's get moving!"

As she dragged two rather confused Stolls to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Ginny was thinking: _At least they'll remember Loony Lovegood, and not Ginny Weasley and her stinky friends._

Then an earlier comment by one of the Stoll brothers – Ginny wasn't sure which one – drifted back to her.

_I really need to find out if there really _is_ a 'Stinky Smell Elimination' spell._

**~oOo~**

At the entrance of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Ron Weasley was plastering a very big smile on his face as his only sister ran hand-and-hand (somewhat) with two total and complete strangers who appear to be from another country. Hermione Granger, sensing her friend's older brother instincts flaring up hundredfold, wisely chose to stay in the background, opting instead to observe the scene to come.

Both had noted that several people avoiding the trio approaching, either pinching their noses in disgust or holding articles of cloth on their faces as they fled.

Hermione and Ron also noticed that the mismatched trio appear not to notice the aforementioned oddity.

Be it noted that said trio appear to be peculiarly the cause of that terrible scent in the air too.

Truly, Ron Weasley cannot form words to express his utter incertitude of the entire situation. Thus, the grin on his face had grown wider by the second as he contemplated the 'Talk' he would be having with his dearest little sister.

**~oOo~**

Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley felt a shiver of apprehension when Ron came into the view. Hermione was giving her pitying looks but, otherwise, the bushy haired witch was not moving from her spot by the window.

_Some friend you are, 'Mione_, Ginny thought darkly.

Her brother was very angry.

And the Stolls weren't helping either.

_Why did I bring them along again?_

_Oh, yeah…_

"Gods, we're finally here, Travis," Connor said to his older brother, smiling somewhat frighteningly.

Travis just chortled. "Oh Zeus, this is gonna be good. They'll never know what hit 'em!"

Ginny ignored the fact that they had incorporated the names of dead gods into their speech and was about to ask the Stolls _what_ they meant when Ron's voice barked over the remaining distance (which wasn't much) between them.

"_GINNY WEASLEY_! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Ron shouted, red-faced, reaching the end of his composure.

Ginny actually winced. She had not seen her brother like that… ever! For a second, Ron looked just like their mother when she threw a tantrum. Then outrage came over her: how dare Ron talk to her like that! She could choose her own friends! Or boyfriends! There was no way Ginny would ever let _Ron_ of all people choose who she wanted to hang out with. Not _EVER_!

As Ginny stomped over to her brother on the verge of a furious tirade, there was no way she could have possibly noticed the Stoll Brothers slinking away, totally unsupervised, into a magical and somewhat infamous joke store with a plan that only the Gods (if they even _do_) would know.

**~oOo~**

The Stolls entered Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes with wide-eyed trepidation. The first word they uttered was: "_COOL_!"

Magic was literally all over the place. Wands whizzed around like mini rocket ships on steroids around tall shelves filled with all sorts of magical devices. There were Anti Gravity Hats, Trick wands, the infamous Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs (there was 3-D magical video featuring a certain Professor Umbridge, an 'unfortunate' victim of this joke product, which played every fifteen minutes in slow motion), Extendable Ears and Headless Hats, though the Stolls didn't know what they were. Occasionally, an explosion would rock the shop when a rocket exploded, but except for a few minor injuries, the inhabitants remained relatively unharmed.

In the words of the Stoll Brothers, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was 'the most beautiful place on earth, next to Elysium of course.'

In the words of Verity, employee of the Weasleys' and was running around trying to contain the damage, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was going 'completely out-of-control!'

Apparently, Fred and George's business manoeuvre had worked _too_ well…

However, the kids who were wreaking havoc around the magical shop did not seem to care.

"LOOK OUT!" someone screamed as a rocket whizzed toward Connor. Connor ducked, but the rocket hit Travis instead, splattering the demigod with green guck.

"Argh, _gross_," Travis said, trying to remove some of the goo from his clothes.

"Sorry!" the same person cried out again, though he didn't sound apologetic.

Connor laughed, "Travis! You stink more than me now!"

Travis looked at his younger brother quietly for a while and then threw some the stuff at his face, hitting jackpot. Spluttering incoherently, Connor spat the bitter substance from his mouth.

"Hades, Travis, I was kidding you!"

The older Stoll smirked evilly. "Eh, Connor, your mouth stinks terribly. Didn't you use mouth wash today?"

"_Lame_, Travis. That's lame. Of all jokes, you go for 'bad breath.' Rule number Twenty-two of the Stolls Handbook, don't use lame jokes or puns," Connor admonished his brother.

"So?" Travis shrugged. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Connor looked at the shelves around him and grinned. "This…" He sucked in a breath. "**PRANK WAR**‼‼‼‼‼‼"

The entire store cheered with him.

**~oOo~ **

"So what if I came along with two complete strangers? That's none of your beeswax!" Ginny argued back, becoming more irritated by the second.

"That's the point!" Ron shouted. "I'm your brother! What if those boys had done… something to you? What would mum think about that? What if-"

"I'm nearly _fifteen_ years old! I can look after myself."

"Fifteen, eighteen – they're all the same to me," Ron reasoned poorly.

"No they're not!" Ginny protested.

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

An enormous explosion within the joke shop caused the contending siblings to halt their argument, staring wide-eyed at the smoke coming out of the store in shock. A similar reaction was seen amongst the wizards and witches outside said shop, but only those within hearing distance.

"_PRANK WAR_‼" the cry was echoed among its inhabitants as numerous crashes, blasts and muted explosions took place within the small shop, along with screams, shouts and total mayhem.

"Bloody hell…" Ron breathed, stunned.

Ginny finally noticed that the Stolls were not behind her, as she had thought. If it was even possible, her face turned paler.

In a daze, Ron moved toward his brothers' shop, though Hermione grabbed his arm and said, "I think it's a _bad_ idea to go anywhere near that place."

As if to further exemplify her admonition, a terrific blast happened and one of the windows shattered outwards. "_Protego_!" someone shouted, and the building was encased with magic.

Ron looked at the destroyed window with apprehension. "Yeah… we shouldn't," he said, ashen.

But that provoked an unspoken question: "Where the _bloody hell_ is Fred and George?"

**~oOo~**

The inside of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had turned into a magical warzone. There were no apparent sides, though wizards and witches who had entered together naturally formed teams, if not, attacked their friends with magical products off the shelves. The girls threw love potions at the boys, and every once in a while, one would strike gold and a boy would go lovey-dovey over a giggling group of girls. Fake wands, fireworks rockets, and enchanted flying broomsticks zipped around the novelty store, poking, hitting and attacking everyone regardless, even their activators. The shop assistant Verity ran around, trying to stop the damage to no avail, but she eventually retreated and hid under the counter with the Pygmy Puffs, praying for divine intervention.

Connor and Travis Stoll, however, were having a blast.

"Oh my Gods! This is _awesome_!" Connor shouted as he dodged another missile. Demigod reflexes have its benefits, but like Travis, Connor could not hope to escape all of the magical pranks and now sported several splatters of unidentifiable gloops on his person.

He and Travis were on the mezzanine, near the railing overlooking the ground floor. Each held an odd-looking canister in their hands, and the Stolls were wearing wicked grins on their elfin faces. Though they didn't know how exactly to operate their devices, the Stoll Brothers were ready to unleash hell on the unwitting magical people.

"You ready, Travis?" Connor asked, fingering the launcher eagerly.

"Just a sec… done!" Travis said, making some random adjustment to his rocket. "On the count of three… one… two…"

"THREE!" the Stoll Brothers shouted together. In a show of aerobatics, they threw themselves off the banister, arms outstretched like an eagle, yelling out whoops of delight. The troubling-making demigods shot their rockets at the same time, an act considered a feat of skills, even for demigods. The Stolls managed, somewhat, though the plan backfired too, like all their previous plans. Instead of catching onto the chandelier, thus, in short, the Stoll Brothers accidently got _hooked_ onto their rockets, specifically their trouser cuffs.

Needless to say, the effects were incredible.

"ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH‼"

Defying gravity, the Stolls were dragged along in the air as the rockets whizzed around the novelty shop, around slightly charred shelves, and over the heads of startled young witches and wizards, though none of the children chose to help them, believing that the Stolls were victims of a prank. "And a brilliant one at that," one commented to his friend, before throwing a dungbomb at a random wizard.

"Not _coooooooool_!" Travis yelled as he and his brother were tossed about, helpless as their respective rockets crashed through a mountain of Skiving Snackboxes. Oddly enough, both of their rockets travelled side-by-side all that time. Not that it helped.

For a while, seemingly hours for the unfortunate Stolls, they flew in circles about the shop.

Then the inevitable happened.

_RIP-EPPPPP!_

Incredibly, the Stoll Brothers screamed even louder, even as they were thrown across the shop, from one end to the other, and finally crash-landed onto a wall. Dust clouds permeated the air as they slid stunned onto the wooden floor, disorientated and in shock. In unison, they groaned, "Owwwwww."

Rubbing his back, Connor helped his brother up, wobbling unsteadily as he did. They appeared to have landed at the back of the store, a section mercifully untouched by the chaos in the store.

"What's that?" Connor said suddenly, pointing at a door near them and Travis dropped onto his rear, scowling at his brother.

The sign on the door said:

NO UNAUTHORIZED ENTRY

FRED AND GEORGE ONLY

Travis and Connor Stoll looked at each other expectantly.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Travis asked Connor.

"It says 'no unauthorized entry.'"

"Hmm… except for this Fred and George…"

Connor grinned. "Well I'll be George and you'll be Fred!"

"Hey! Why do I have to be Fred?"

"Don't know. I don't like the name Fred. George sounds nicer."

"Aw, shucks. Fine, I'm Fred and let's go in!"

And so, the Stoll Brothers, having found a way to _morally_ enter the forbidden area of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, through a door the owners forgot to lock, down the staircase and into what will rock the Wizarding and Olympian worlds together.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N** Dum, dum, dum. Not my best chapter… maybe I'll rewrite it. Just kidding. This must be the hardest chapter I've ever written, and took longer than I have planned. Hm… the descriptions were a little off, so I suggest you can imagine how WWW was like. How do you describe complete and utter chaos anyway?

Yep, this arc will be finishing soon, and I really need your help your help with Part Three. Send in your suggestions, everyone, to what you want to happen to the Stoll Brothers and/or Weasley twins. I might just use them. Try to make it match the theme, but no PJO characters – they're all either sleeping or hanging out with the boy-who-lived. They amuse me...

We'll be returning to Harry and Nico return in the chapter after Part Three, so we'll be returning to sanity soon. (I'll have an easier time writing it.)

You're still in my world… I got tired of repeating this line…

Next chapter: Paradise of the Fools (Part Three)

Forgot to do this lately: I do not know PJO or HP


	8. Chapter 8: Paradise of the Fools Pt 3

**A/N** After several writer's blocks and a very demanding cat, it continues…

_SB_: What continues?

_Me_: Your wonderful and insane adventure. Don't interrupt me again!

_SB_: SWEET!

_Me_: Thanks a lot, guys. Now shoo! You're not supposed to be here…

* * *

**The Stoll Brothers' Visit to London**

**Chapter Eight: Paradise of the Fools (Part Three)**

* * *

They descended into the darkness...

[Travis: _Hold on_… now that is the most cliché phrase we Stolls have heard. Re-phrase it please. ≪*punch* Both of you, _Silencio_! Sorry about that – please ignore us≫]

The Stoll Brothers slunk down the stairs, their shadows creeping up the orange-painted walls, their footsteps barely audible as they climbed down. Though their hearts thudded rapidly in anticipation, their hands shook: At last, they had found this place, this strange and magical place of wonders. The place where they could finally extract The Secret.

Grins covered their mouths and their elfin eyes glinted: The Stolls were up to trouble this day.

For the second time that day, over at Camp Half-Blood, the centaur Chiron was awoken by a strange foreboding sensation again. _How odd_, Chiron thought as he returned to the realm of Hypnos. _So many strange things happening these days…_

If only Chiron knew…

The Stolls would rather not think about the consequences should their plot ever be discovered. Nor would they let this perfect opportunity slip away, not when they had came this far, especially when they were finally rid of all those… _obstacles_ who would hinder their ultimate plan, though that was pure luck on their side.

The Gods, Olympus and Camp Half-Blood would never know what hit them.

The Stoll Brothers had planned in advance – their plan was immaculate, flawless (that was what they hoped). No way would they fancy a one-way trip to Tartarus; Connor and Travis shuddered to think of such a punishment.

And, hitherto, the Stolls' "Magic Shop Takeover" was going according to plan, and now they were at Phase Three.

Phase One was getting to London in the first place, which they achieved with the help of a somewhat reluctant Nico di Angelo (check). Phase Two was ditching any tagalongs the Stolls had and creating havoc the shop, and of course, having fun as well (check).

Finally, Phase Three: infiltrate the shop.

One may wonder, 'What do the Stoll Brothers want from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?'

The answer is: they have no clue.

It could simply be the insufferable urge of the children of Hermes to cause trouble wherever they go. That had always caused poor Chiron some sleepless nights. Though the Weasleys' may not have the Secret as Connor had proposed, the Stolls were oddly interested in what the magical joke shop had to offer.

Travis and Connor Stoll had been running out of tricks to play on their demigod friends, particularly for their good friends Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Apparently, the son of Poseidon enjoyed extremely cold showers, and Annabeth had utterly ignored all their attempts to embarrass and ridicule her unabashedly. Except the spiders, though a certain goddess had threatened to vaporise them should they attempt that trick or anything similar on her children again. That had taken all the fun out of it.

The Stoll Brothers knew when to back down from an obvious threat.

"Gods, just how far down does this staircase go?" Travis whined after a while.

The spiralling staircase seemed to lead right toward Hades (a scary notion), and Connor and Travis were tiring from their long descent.

Connor grumbled an inarticulate response and continued his downward march.

Fifty-five seconds later: "Are we there yet?" Travis complained again.

The younger Stoll groaned. Sometimes he felt that _he_ was the older one.

Then one minute and thirteen seconds later: Travis exclaimed, "By Aphrodite's girdle, are we _there_ yet?"

"Shaddup!" Connor suddenly shouted, losing his cool. "D'ya want to get caught?" Though _he_ seemed to have forgotten that shouting was equivalent to telling everyone where they were in their case.

The Fates, ever cruel to demigods, again delighted in causing trouble for the Stolls, just like the way the Stolls enjoyed their trickery. For instance, in this scenario, the next step Connor, who was conveniently climbing down in front of Travis, took turned out to be… well, to be frank, booby-trapped.

"BLARE, BLARE, BLARE‼" droned an alarm abruptly. Connor and Travis jumped in surprise, caught totally off guard, cupping their ears at tremendously loud sound. All around Diagon Alley, and even as far as Knockturn Alley, wizards and witches alike turned their heads for the source of the siren, particularly in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, where the battling children halted as the ground below them started to rumble, as if there was an earthquake.

"What the Hades?" Connor exclaimed, his voice drowned out by the siren's wailing.

"What did ya say?" Travis shouted at his brother.

Fortunately, Connor heard him. "I said–" an ominous clanking sound was heard "–What the Had–" the stairs below him flattened into a curving slide and Connor and Travis lost their footing and fell "– DESSSSSSSSSSS‼" Connor Stoll screamed.

The Stoll Brothers saved several minutes in their journey with their somewhat eventful, bumpy, mildly painful and unexpected ride down the spiralling slide.

**~oOo~**

_Within Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the secret compartment…_

"_Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!_" advised the so-called Weasley Monitor, its voice suspiciously similar to a certain Percy Weasley, though oddly high pitched.

Fred Weasley looked up from a queer contraption he was modifying, a curious expression on his face.

"Intruder Alert?" George Weasley queried, squinting at the screen where a pixel version of their workaholic brother doing star jumps. Tufts of indigo feathers were tangled in his red hair, and most oddly, the beginnings of a frizzy pink moustache over his lip that growing at an alarming rate.

Fred raised an eyebrow at his odd appearance. "What the hell happened?"

George simply shrugged. "Used too much gremlin powder – but it worked, though not the colour I wanted."

The other Weasley shot him an incredulous look. "Are you mental? _Pink_ moustaches – they'll be a hit!"

"Yea, yea. But I haven't figured out how to remove them. And they're bloody itchy." As if to prove his point, George scratched his newly grown moustache irritably, now covering his upper lip.

Fred patted George's back. "We'll figure a solution. _Hopefully_. What's the situation?"

George rolled his eyes derisively. _How cliché_. Faking a cough, he then said, "We have an intruder, duh."

The other Weasley grinned. "Not that. The traps; did they work?"

The smirk on George's face widened. "Oh, they did, they did."

"Then show the bloody video. I wanna watch!" Fred almost squealed.

With a twirl of his wand, George obeyed his brother's command and an image formed in front of them, depicting two screaming girls… no, _boys_ – their screams were so high pitched – taking a ride in what Fred had aptly named the Ride of Terror. George peered at the screen. They appeared to be brothers, maybe twins, but no one he recognise.

_Damn… _

_Oh well, those kids would do…_ George thought. _For now…_

Fred coolly materialized two foldable chairs, complete with sodas and holders, and the Weasley Twins sat leisurely on them, slurping their multi-flavoured drinks with coloured straws.

"Wanna bet?" Fred dared his brother.

"How long those two would last?" George speculated, rubbing his moustache.

"So that's a Yes, then?"

"Yea, yea. Five minutes – now pass the popcorn."

"Such low expectations. I say, ten minutes, until they meet the _Terminator_ then," Fred said, chuckling.

On the screen, it showed the two intruders crash-landing into a blue safety net. Fred and George winced; at the speed they were going at, that must have hurt a lot.

"I take it back," George said, watching the image. "They're gonna last _eight_ minutes."

"Why?"

"'Cause they'll take three minutes to untangle themselves out of that net."

"Oh… Guess I'll activate the _Sweeper_ now."

**~oOo~**

George was right, at least for the three minutes thing.

Connor and Travis Stoll untangled themselves from the net, only to fall face-first onto the cement floor. Like the twins they were normally mistaken as, the Stoll Brothers yelped, groaned and rubbed their hurt noses in the same manner.

"What in the name of Percy Jackson's favourite blue fish-printed boxers just happened?" Connor whined, throwing up his hands.

Travis looked at his brother in horror. "Are you claiming that Percy wears blue boxers with fish shapes on them?" he gaped. "How – how in the world did you learn that?"

Of all the cabins, the Stolls avoided raiding the Poseidon Cabin. The last time they tried, they ended up face-to-face to a flabbergasted Tyson. A Cyclops with peanut butter plastered over his face tends to be a scary sight, and the Stoll Brothers wished not for a similar experience since then. Raiding Percy's cabin was (and _is_ still) a no-go.

Connor looked startled, as if a terrifying secret had been uncovered. "Well, um…" he stammered.

Travis Stoll gave a horrified shout, his brown eyes wide. "_Di Immortals_! Don't tell me you're–!"

"Nonononono – NO‼" Connor screeched. "You're getting it all wrong! There is no such… _thing_ going on for crying out loud!" he panted, looking very strained.

Travis heaved a sigh. "Thank the gods." After a second, he asked, "Why did you swear on Percy's underwear? And why… _that_ sort of you-know-what?"

Deadpan, Connor said, "Because I didn't want to make the gods angrier."

"_What_?"

"All these bad stuff – staircases turning into slides of terror, weird magic people who like broomsticks and sticks, falling into open and super-smelly dustbins and freaky redhead girls who might be monsters?" Connor gestured to his surroundings. "This shows that the gods hate us. So, we must never swear on their names again, and they will bless us in return." An almost saintly smile graced his elfin-like face, and Travis could almost imagine a halo hovering off his curly hair.

"…don't understand," Travis said blandly.

"Bad luck, Travis. Bad luck. They're cursing us for abusing their names, giving us bad luck. We, the Great Stoll Brothers, the almighty sons of Hermes, need that luck – good luck! How else did we escape Clarisse's toilet torture devices, or stole the entire secret candy stash Mr D hid in his drawer? Luck, I tell you! Good gracious luck."

"…"

Connor looked at his brother perplexedly. "What?"

"You've lost it completely, don't you?" Travis said.

"Lost what?"

"Your sanity."

"Huh?"

"Either that… or that was the best play-acting you've ever done, Connor," Travis praised, grinning.

The Stoll in question burst out laughing, dropping his façade immediately, and Travis followed suit. "How'd you know?" Connor asked, wiping a tear from his eye.

"I'm your brother, and I taught you that trick, idiot."

Connor rolled his eyes. "Clearly that stunned look on your face indicated that you fell for entirely, brother."

"As if –urgh!" Travis scowled. "Fine, fine. You got me there… for five seconds only."

"Five seconds? Tsk! I had you for ten."

"Six!"

"Fifteen!"

"Seven-and-a-half!"

"Deal!"

"Fi – what the? Argh!" Travis cried out, shielding his face as a flock of enchanted brooms suddenly attacked them, bumping them on their heads and whacking their rears. Something rapped the back of his knees, knocking him off-balance and onto the ground with a yelp. Connor was cursing near him, his figure almost entirely engulfed by angry brooms, with expletives ranging from Clarisse La Rue's top-secret teddy bear to Chiron's tail curlers that may or may not exist.

The _Sweeper_ had begun its attack on the unsuspecting Stoll Brothers.

**~oOo~**

"Oh, ho-ho!" Fred laughed, spilling popcorn all over his magenta robe. "Kids beware: the _Sweeper_ has come to sweep you away! And run as you may, for you cannot escape the _Sweeper's_ might!" The jubilant Weasley elbowed his twin, chortling, "Geddit, George? The _Sweeper_ sweeps!"

George groaned, resisting the bitter urge to roll his eyes. "By Merlin's flowery beard, that's the lamest joke you've made. Can't you think of a better one?"

Fred Weasley stared at his brother for a while, and then laughed uproariously. His twin's pink beard had now grown four inches longer, though George didn't seem to be aware of it. Worse still, Fred could swear there were yellow and red buds budding on said beard.

"Say," Fred murmured loud enough for the perplexed George to hear.

"What?" the other Weasley asked, turning his head from the magical screen.

Unbeknownst to Fred and George, just as their eyes left the image, the two teenagers had pulled out their swords from their Mist-covered sheaths and were rapidly hacking away at the enchanted brooms, which were quickly being chopped up by the demigods' skill. If the twins had seen it, their eyes would have been popping out of their sockets, but alas, they did not.

However, Fred had a very important question to ask his twin.

"Where did you get the gremlin powder?" Fred asked him suspiciously. "We had ran out of stock last week, unless you pilfered them again – so where d'you get it?"

George looked confused, and then shrugged. "Some guy called Maverick Malady – seriously, who'd _name_ their kid Maverick? He sold an entire bottle of it at only ten galleons, and that's quite cheap, considering how expensive they are this season. Eh? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Fred grabbed his brother's robe and started shaking him madly. "George, you idiot!"

"Wh-wh-wh-whaaaaaaaat?"

"Didn't we agree _never_ to buy stuff from strangers with funny names? We almost got _sued_ the last time!"

"Huh…? But he assured me that they were the real deal," George managed to say.

"As you thought with those Mandrake Jellybeans! Dad had bail us out of that one, remember? I don't want to go to jail!"

"Ugh, okay… I'll dump the powder somewhere – now LET GO!" With a grunt, George pushed himself away from his enraged twin, glancing warily at him as he straightened his robes.

After a while, Fred settled down wearily, rubbing his temples. Suddenly, as if a switch had been flipped, his entire demeanour changed and a merry smile brightened his face. He laughed. "Well, well, well," Fred said, looking at the floating image again. "Looks like they've defeated the Sweeper, well past your bet, George."

Disbelieving, George whirled around, gaping popeyed at the screen. He stammered, "Im–Impossible!"

Fred whistled, "Looks like you've lost your bet, brother."

George stared and then frowned quizzically. "But doesn't that mean you also lost?"

"Hm... guess that means so," Fred leaned forward. "How did they manage to chop up the brooms?"

The other Weasley peered at the screen, also confounded by the revelation. The Mist was obstructing his view as he murmured, "Looks like they did some sort of 'chopping up' spell. Can't remember one though..." (The twins were viewing the Stolls' swords as wands at that moment.)

Fred and George regarded the image in silence. "… Round Two is coming up," Fred remarked after a while.

"Yeah, about time," George ascertained, wondering why it was taking so long. "The _Jumper_…"

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N **Ah, yes. Sorry about the delay – blame an enormous writer's block and two utterly unexpected and adorable hamsters who came out of nowhere (truly they did). The latter is a _long_ sweet/sad story, so don't ask. Hm… it appears that this arc will be longer than I have thought. Oh, well just one or two to go – depending on the chapter's length – before Harry and Nico return. Yay me...

Honestly, I really want you guys to try this question: How did Connor Stoll get that WWW flyer? The answer is something you'll never see coming, I give you this hint. Totally unexpected.

Oh, and one last thing, there's a poll going on in my profile, concerning oneshots of certain events mentioned in this story. I'll be adding more to the list later, and I want your opinion on them. Should I write them, or no? Hm… the most popular probably will, but that depends.

* * *

I think you've figured it out already – worlds collide in FallenAngelitz's universe…

Next chapter: Paradise of the Fools (Part Four)

* * *

If I owned PJO or HP, I would be filthy rich, but I don't.


	9. Chapter 9: Paradise of the Fools Pt 4

**A/N** Ahh, how nice. The Stolls still can't speak… Struggle all you want, but you'll have to watch as your story selves battle to survive the Weasleys' playground!

I'm sure you may be confused at the change of style. The Stolls always had someone else in their group – be it Nico or Ginny – and I barely put up their perspectives, unless they were doing something stupid. Ah, I just love changing perspectives… I'll just shut up now.

* * *

**The Stoll Brothers' Visit to London**

**Chapter Nine: Paradise of the Fools (Part Four)**

* * *

"WOAH!" the Stoll Brothers exclaimed at the same time, awed at the sight before them.

After they had brushed off the attack of the mad broomsticks, they entered a semi-circular tunnel, lit by green torches that reminded the Stolls of Greek fire. _Maybe they are_, mused Travis, gazing at the swaying flames.

The Stolls didn't know what to make of this strange place. In fact, they were reasonably freaked out, but Connor and Travis persisted in their journey. Why? They were the Stoll Brothers, the infamous 'champions' of Camp Half-Blood and the conquerors of Dylan's Candy Bar; they were _supposed_ to fear nothing.

Yet, they couldn't help but feel a bit of apprehension of what would come next.

But the traps, the Stolls reassured themselves, they meant something. Who wouldn't place a bunch of booby-traps if they weren't hiding something important?

_That's it!_ Travis thought. _They definitely have the secret to…_

His thoughts were interrupted when Connor jerked him backward, a panicked look in his face. "Trap…" Connor pointed at the ground Travis was about to step onto.

Travis peered. True to his words, there was a trap, a single beige tile slightly higher than the others, cleverly hidden by the dim lighting. "Close," Travis wheezed. Who knows what kind of horrors he might have unleashed if he had trodden on it?

Gingerly, the son of Hermes skirted said trap, murmuring a quick thanks to his grinning brother and the Stoll Brothers smartly made their way through the tunnel, extra careful to avoid triggering any traps, and then finally emerging in a multi-coloured hall.

Just the sheer enormity of the room astounded the Stolls. They stood with their mouths hanging open, a look almost comical on their faces. Though Travis and Connor had seen their share of magic in a single day – and it was a great deal of magic to boot – that would not have prepared them for _this_.

The room looked like it was made of giant-sized blocks of varying colours – red, blue, yellow and green, so bright that it almost hurt to look at – with a single dark exit at the far end. However, it was not the vibrancy of the colours; it was the _size_ of the room. Compared to that, Travis and Connor were like ants.

And that brought one question to mind: "How in the name of the gods could this fit in here?" Travis wondered aloud.

True, they have definitely not have travelled that far down, but the size of the room rivalled that of the Hall of the Gods. However, what the Stolls didn't know was that Fred and George had enlarged their basement with an _Undetectable Extension Charm_ so much, that its scale bordered on fatuousness.

Connor shrugged. "I dunno," he said. "And don't swear on the gods, Travis."

Travis looked at his brother. "Why are you still doing this? It's not funny anymore."

"Because it's fun!" Connor said, showing his pearly whites.

"…"

"What?"

"We need to talk, strategize. If you're coming up with jokes like this, we're gonna loose out to the mini Erises."

"There's nothing wrong with my jokes," Connor protested.

"There _are_," Travis insisted tersely. "_Listen_ Connor, we are so _not_ gonna lose to those upstart girls. Never. Cara and Mia Aurum can eat their socks for all I care when we unleash the – GYAH!"

The last part was because a colossal-sized boxing glove had materialized behind them as they talked and pummelled them into the giant side room.

Many things then happened at once.

The orange block the Stolls landed on suddenly rose upward. At the same time, the room _shifted_. Giant blocks moved across the room, resembling itself like a jigsaw puzzle. From a relatively barren and rectangular hall, the place transformed into a terrifying death trap.

There were now three levels, with the Stoll Brothers standing at the top and the only exit still directly opposite them on the same, except that they would have to traverse across moving levitating blocks over a tub of molten lava on the second level. Then on the first, apparently, they had to trudge through a dense jungle filled with the sounds of scary animals and screams, of which had appeared out of thin air. After that, they were to climb up a fast downward moving escalator to reach the second level (on a separate block), except every five minutes a gout of fire would blast over the stairway. And then, to get to the exit should they survive that, they had to swim across… _a swimming pool?_

Travis stared speechlessly at the incredulous sight while Connor uttered colourful and creative cuss words relating to certain shop proprietors about their parentage, brains, and plush toys for some reason. The door they had entered through had disappeared, and that left them with no choice but accept this dangerous challenge.

The older son of Hermes gulped. _Whatever it is they're hiding, it is definitely good._

**~oOo~**

Fred and George Weasley both groaned as the curly-haired boy narrowly avoided one of their traps, of which would have unleashed a flock of angry crows at them. They moaned more when the boys started looking out for their traps and evading them all.

_There goes Round Two_… Fred had though despondently.

"No fun," George had whined. "No fun at all."

Their disappointment ended when the duo reached the multi-coloured room, which George had aptly called the Weasley playground where they kept their more _interesting_ projects inside. There was actually a very simple method of going past this challenge, though Fred doubted those kids could find it.

_Perhaps someone from Ravenclaw could_, Fred mused as he flicked his wand and uttered a quick spell.

On the magical screen, a jumbo-sized Muggle boxing glove (Arthur Weasley had once showed such a glove to them during his "Muggle sports" phase) formed behind the unsuspecting teenagers.

George grinned at his twin. "Do it," he urged.

"With pleasure," Fred said, flicking his wand again.

To Fred's delight, the glove caught the boys right in the middle in an argument – points for great timing, he crowed – and sent them flying. George worked on the following spell as Fred relaxed, grinning as he watched the magic show.

When you observe such shows, usually those astounding and impossible feats surprise you, don't they? However whilst the _audience_ enjoys the performance, the magician – or wizards in this case – take much delight in another thing: the reaction.

And what a wonderful and _priceless_ reaction did those boys gave!

Such shock, and such incredulity! They looked like they have never seen magic in their life. Fred sniggered; he just loved this kind of people. It made him think that their magic is simply that spectacular.

_Life is wonderful._

With barely contained laughter, Fred and George watched their quarry as they fumbled around for an easy and _safe_ solution. They couldn't leave – George had removed the entrance – and they would get a very nasty surprise if they tried to Disapparate, emphasis on nasty.

No one who busts into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes gets away with it – not on their watch!

"Wanna bet?" Fred said suddenly.

His twin stared. "Again?"

"Yeah. How long d'ya think they're gonna last?"

George thought for a while, scratching his pink beard. The thing had grown a lot within the last few minutes, and George considered shearing it off with a pair of shears; it was bloody itchy.

"Tough one, it depends on how much time they're going to take… Eh? You meant what gonna take them off for good, right?" George said after a while.

Fred nodded. "Not taking any chances with these guys again. They're tricky," he admitted, scrutinising the people in question. "The Escalator," he chose. "No way they can get pass that. The _Steps_ are too easy; the Hover Charm would do the trick. And your mini _Dark Forest_? Pshaw! It's absolutely stupid."

"Is not!"

"Is _so_! As if that will scare them off. And how many times did Harry snuck into the Forest? How many times had _we_ done the same thing before them, George?"

George made a face; his brother got a point there. "Six to seven times, I lost count," he conceded.

"Nah, it was probably eight." Fred looked at him. "So, what's your pick?"

The other Weasley bit his lip. "Hmm… the same as yours, I guess."

"Hah! You're just chicken to lose!"

"I. Am. _Not_!" George punctuated, red-faced. "I was convinced by your ardent reasoning."

"Ah! So you admit that I'm the smarter one."

"_Yeah_, and I'm a Death Eater. As if I would!"

Fred snorted. "_I_ designed the traps."

"But _I_ invented the spell," George boasted back.

"Fine, then we're even." In a whim, Fred looked at the magical screen, and saw to his utmost surprise that the boys were attempting the Floats, but not in the way he had thought. "What the bloody hell?" he murmured.

George heard him, and glanced at the screen. "Blimey! They can't be serious."

"Uh-huh, I think they are. Mental, aren't they?" Fred said, clicking his tongue. One of the boys had just done a summersault, a feat quite impressive, considering that the blocks were moving at a moderately fast rate _and_ that he was no more than three feet away from apparent death.

"You can say that again," George said as the aforementioned teenager crossed the obstacle in record time. "Never thought I'd see a wizard do acrobatics without magic," he added later.

"Yeah… who knew."

_How odd_, Fred thought as the other boy soon followed suit. _As if they're not wizards at all!_

Then, the boys did something Fred and George hadn't thought they'd do, and their mouths slammed onto the floor.

**~oOo~**

"Whoa, Connor! Watch out!" Travis cried, waving his arms at his brother as he stumbled from a bad leap. Connor flailed, flapping his arms wildly but recovered, much to his relief.

He gave out harsh breath. "I'm okay," he cried back, though that was more for reassuring himself from his close shave.

"Really? Then get your butt here quick, I'm getting tired of standing here."

"Haven't you heard of patience? Geez!" Connor grumbled as he prepared to make another pass.

As you may have already guessed, the Stoll Brothers had decided to take on the Weasleys' challenge, risking life and limb for the effort – though they had already faced much worse in their quests before. This Obstacle Room, as Travis liked to call it, was a piece of cake compared to that. Heck, they were burned by lava more times than they could count. It was easy…

And dangerously fun.

Since leaving was sadly not an option and that they couldn't use their teleportation ability (unfortunately, this limited ability can only be used rarely and it takes a lot of energy), the Stolls could only do this. Besides, it was a great way to train their demigod reflexes and compared to Clarisse's idea of training, it was actually much healthier.

Connor did a flip, imitating Travis before, and landed on the next floating cube a few feet away on both legs, doing a stage bow. Travis cheered him on. His brother was only two steps away, and then they could try their luck in the forest thingy.

_Heh, just a bit of scary animal recordings_, Travis thought. _We use that a lot. Like we'll fall for _that_ trick._

Connor was thinking about other things. There was something strange about the whole thing, and it was not about the magic. He gazed at the lava bubbling under him curiously.

"…" _I'll just have to try and see, _Connor thought, absentmindedly completing the course.

When he looked at his brother, Connor saw that Travis was in shock. "What?" he demanded, scrunching his eyebrows. _What's wrong with him?_

"You just skipped from two consecutive floating thingies without even looking."

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"Dude, _bro_ – that was awesome!" Travis exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Connor. Connor tried pushing him back. "Whoa, _whoa_ there! What's the matter with you? Did the heat melt your brains?"

"Ha, not at all," Travis said, letting him go. "You just scared me for a moment. Gods, that was really cool."

"Huh…? Okay, you said that twice..." Connor Stoll then had a sudden epiphany, and he frowned in thought. _Was that Dad just now? _he wondered silently_. Oh, well, thanks anyway! _

Connor grinned sneakily at Travis. "You know," he said, still smiling, "you could do it as well."

"Wha–? Well, since we're brothers anyway…"

"Yeah, and I'll show you!"

_Here it goes…_

Though they were standing quite close together, Travis was too taken aback to stop Connor as he jumped into the steaming molten rock.

**~oOo~**

Back in the secret compartment, Fred and George looked very much a fish as they watched the magical screen, jaws hanging open.

"He saw through the illusion," George said blankly, his eyes nearly bulging out of its sockets.

"You're kidding me," Fred said in kind, shaking his head. "They're amazingly crazy."

"Oh, crap," George swore. "The cat is out of the bag now, we should call it quits."

"No."

"No? They can… o-oh, yeah. I forgot." A mischievous light re-entered George's eyes. "They haven't activated it yet."

Fred came out of his stupor. "Uh-huh," he agreed. "The _Terminator_." After a moment of quiet deliberation, Fred shivered; he wasn't sure that he and his brother could stand against the _Terminator_. The chances of them passing was a hundred to one.

"D'ya think it's alright to use them?" George wondered aloud of a sudden.

Fred shrugged at this. "We paid them, and they did sign a contract."

"Hmmmmmm… I guess so."

**~oOo~**

Travis had shut his eyes; he couldn't watch. He didn't want to see, much less hear. But the lack of sound – or thereof screaming – was what made them open.

What Travis saw was an impossible sight.

"By the gods," he whispered.

Connor was standing in the middle of hot molten lava, completely unharmed and alive, and looking at him with a slightly amused expression. Then he laughed. "Come in!" Connor called out. "It's perfectly safe!"

When Travis didn't move, Connor hurled a glob of lava at him. It hit his trousers, steamed a bit but slid off harmlessly, like it was slime. Curiously, Travis poked it.

_It feels like slime, looks like slime and a little hot,_ he thought, _but definitely not lava._

For a while Travis just stared, lost in thought. Then, like his brother, he too began to laugh. "A trick, a very sneaky trick, and we fell for it. Damn, these guys are _good_!"

After several more attempts to entice his brother, Connor gave up and dragged himself off the so-called lava pool, still chuckling and dripping lava goo. "How did you know?" Travis asked his brother as they climbed down to the first level.

"Honestly, I have no idea," he admitted. "I think it was the heat. If it had really been lava, we would have been sweating buckets by then, but we were not."

Travis made a nervous laugh. "You're kidding me, right? What if you were wrong?"

"Then I'll be waiting for you at Elysium," Connor quipped, though it didn't sound like a joke to Travis.

The brothers kept silence until they reached the edge of the magical forest below, and looked at each other in askance. The forest loomed above them, somewhat similar to the woods near the camp, complete with the sounds and aura.

"D'ya think they used the same trick for this one?" Travis wondered aloud.

"I don't know… They are trying to trick us into believing that it's real, so maybe it's fake," Connor theorised. "Maybe, if we _believe_ it's not real, then it will _not_ be real."

Perplexed, Travis raised a finger as if to express a comment, parted his lips, and then lowered it. "Just _what_ are you implying?" he asked suspiciously.

"This…"

Connor moved away, but Travis caught his shoulder just in time. "No more surprises, Connor – just tell me what the Hades you are doing."

His younger brother bit his lip and then groaned. "Fine."

The details of his reasoning was complex, but somewhat straight to the point. In short, Connor was convinced that since magic was about _believing_ that it was real, then _un_-believing it would make it disappear. He exemplified it by their experience with the fake lava, claiming that their belief that the lava was real made it seem real, while in reality it was not (at this point, Travis made a blatant remark about Peter Pan and Tinker Bell). The belief made the inexistent object real, and if you believed hard enough, you can change its characteristics. Connor delivered all this in an oddly zealous manner.

For the most part Travis's expression was neutral, though he felt a gradually increasing concern for his brother, who appeared to be losing his marbles. _Perhaps he did hit his head too hard_, Travis mused, thinking of the earlier dustbin incident, and then instantly regretted it.

_I'll take him to dad_, Travis decided, rubbing his temple.

"…Well?" Connor's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Well what?"

"Are we going in or not?"

Though Travis had heard little of Connor's speech, he shrugged and said, "Fine by me. I'll just go with the flow. So… What was your plan again?"

Surprisingly, Connor's theory was right all along.

**~oOo~**

"Fred, you suck," George told his twin.

The wizard in question retorted, "Hey! _You're_ the idiot who came up with the spell. How could you make the solution so easy?"

"It _wasn't_ easy! I figured that no one would be stupid enough to think of something like that. Who'd ever come up with 'belief' as a counteraction to magic?"

"Because there is no such thing."

"George, you are destroying the hopes and dreams of people around the world."

"Whaaat? I said no such thing. I meant – you can't use belief to counteract magic. The idea is just – ARGH!" Fred threw up his hands. "It's beyond controversial!"

"Exactly! Hence, people won't think of using 'belief.'"

"It contradicts everything we learnt about magic," said Fred.

"We're supposed to be twins, Fred; you're missing the genius of it."

"Oh, shut up!"

The Weasley twins' relationship had taken a sour turn as the boys simply waltzed into the forest without a care in the world. They had utterly bypassed the maze, which would have sent illusionary beasts on them, just by 'believing' it away with their thoughts. The boys didn't even look the tiniest bit frightened.

At the third obstacle, the _Escalator_, it took a turn for the worst that Fred remarked, "Those kids must be geniuses."

**~oOo~**

The solution for the third was painstakingly simple, so easy that Travis couldn't believe their luck. The fact that they even _labelled_ it didn't help at all. In fact, Travis couldn't help but feel a little insulted that they had made it so utterly obvious. It was just so _disappointing_.

After the Stolls had crossed the small forest wherein Connor's 'belief' theory actually worked, they stood at the foot of the Escalator, debating what to do. Connor had wanted to charge ahead with his 'belief' theory, but Travis pulled him back, saying that they wouldn't use the same trick twice.

Travis was right, and the answer lay on the bottommost left-hand corner of the escalator, with the words 'Forward' and 'Reverse' over a red toggle, and an 'ON/OFF' sign over a fire-shaped button.

One flip and push later, Travis and Connor Stoll were riding up to the third floor in a perfectly safe manner. Travis felt that this obstacle was severely lacking, emphasis on _severely_.

_As if one wouldn't know how to do that! What are these people? Shouldn't they at least know how to operate a lever? Or push a button? _Travis thought crossly.

The Stoll Brothers arrived at the third and final floor, with dour faces and spirits. Their so-called adventure was becoming too mundane; they wanted excitement. The third floor was slightly lower than the floor they entered from (or landed, as the case might be) and the exit was entirely blocked off by a wide strait of water, similar to a swimming pool.

"Guess we're going swimming," Connor said.

Travis groaned. "Why can't we be like Percy? He doesn't get wet."

"He's the son of Poseidon, but we're the kids of Hermes. Our dad's fun and so let's GO!" Once again, Connor Stoll rushed off – most probably to dive into the pool – and Travis grabbed him just in time.

"Have you gone bonkers? Oh, no you're not, 'cause you already _are_! Hey! That hurt! Stop kicking me!" Travis shouted as his brother struggled beneath him.

"Argh! What's wrong with you?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!"

Connor stopped, looking at his brother in shock. Travis understood. Seeing his brother running into inevitable death, even if it was a false alarm, made Travis think about the consequences. He didn't want to lose his sibling, or any of his many half-brothers and sisters. Nor did he want to lose any of his family and friends, not when he could lose them so easily every day.

"I didn't know think about me like that," Connor said, sitting cross-legged. "Make up?"

"Yeah," Travis agreed as he wiped a tear, "make up."

After a while, the reconciled Stoll Brothers eyed the crystal clear pool with a look of determination. They stood near the edge of the pool, their hands fidgeting in apprehension.

Connor spoke first. "You ready Travis?"

"Oh, I'm ready alright. Let's go swimming."

Uneasily, Travis dipped his shoe into the water (neither wanted to remove his clothes) and when absolutely nothing out of the ordinary happened, reassured, he slipped into the chilly waters entirely. For once, Percy's swimming lessons came in handy and Travis floated in the deep pool. Connor followed suit a second later and glanced at Travis for confirmation. Together, the Stolls paddled their way to the other end.

For Connor, everything seemed to be going smoothly, but something bothered him. All of the others before – the floating blocks, the magical forest, and the flaming escalator – had all sorts of tricks with them, so why was this different?

As if the thought itself had brought it to being, Connor and Travis were suddenly brought down by numerous invisible hands, dragging them down to the depths of the pool.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N** ACK! Don't kill me for the mood whiplashes in the story! Phew, this chapter was quite hard, so I hope you enjoyed this very long chapter. There's a lot of things I want to say about this chapter but I don't have the time, so I'll just cut it short. And since the _Jumper_ was ultimately evaded by the Stoll Brothers, I'll tell you what it is.

The _Jumper_ consists of a series of traps laid off in the tunnel Travis and Connor entered after the _Sweeper_. Once one is activated, magical creatures such as pixies, miniature lightning balls and butterflies… etc, will start attacking them, and the following traps will also be activated once they pass them, regardless of whether they stepped on them or not. Hence, the victims are 'jumped' by numerous attackers.

Another thing I'd like to mention is that many people in the Wizarding world are ignorant of Muggle inventions, so they won't know how to get through several of them without using magic. Fred and George, however, find said inventions quite useful (according to their wiki article) like their father.

Ahh, such a long AN. Okay, I'll answer any question that you send by PM or review, so don't be afraid to ask. Some might be answered in the next chapter, while I'll clarify any confusion you got. And yeah, the Stolls' arc is ending at the next chapter where we'll be returning to Nico and Harry. *Covers ears at Nico and Harry's fans' screaming*

Lastly: Can any of you guess what the Terminator is, or who? It's something from the Harry Potter world…

* * *

Huh? Oh, yes, you're still in this unpredictable world…

Next chapter: Paradise of the Fools (Part Five)

* * *

Phew… turned out to be a five-part adventure.


	10. Chapter 10: Paradise of the Fools Pt 5

**A/N **When I write this story, I do a bit of research to check whether such actions are possible, such as spells and actions like swimming with swords strapped on their backs (knights used to swim in full armour I hear). Just to clear any doubts. And it's quite a learning experience too!

Sit tight. I warn you, this chapter has a lot of rather interesting information. *Sweatdrop* My spell-check must have went overload with this one. Ah, but I did my best.

* * *

**The Stoll Brothers' Visit to London**

**Chapter Ten: Paradise of the Fools (Part Five)**

* * *

Large bubbles of air escaped Connor's lips as he struggled against his unseen attackers, kicking at their impalpable bodies. They dragged him deeper, and the light was fading away. For once, Connor wished that he could breathe underwater. He felt himself blacking out, and he thought he heard laughter. And then… _AIR_!

Connor's head broke the surface, coughing and gasping as he breathed in precious air. Travis was in a similar state near him, curly brown hair in matted down on his face. He was looking out frantically about him, though they could hardly fight back in these circumstances; they were entirely in their enemy's territory. And nor can they draw their swords as they needed both hands to float; it would have looked quite silly anyway.

A touch of hopelessness descended on them.

"'e 'e, you males are so funny," a girl's voice said amidst a chorus giggling female voices behind them.

Connor and Travis jumped, which looked very comical as they splashed about trying to turn. That ignited more giggling and they were somewhat red in the face when they finally faced the voices' owners.

"_Huh_….?" Connor and Travis said in unison at the three girls – almost as beautiful as the Aphrodite girls – looking at them with a variety of expressions.

The youngest girl giggled, "Oh! Such cute leetle boys! Come, come play with us!" Her blond hair shimmered as she spoke, bobbing her head in eagerness.

"_Angeline_!" the brunette chided. "Mind your manners_. Il est __inapproprié_." She turned to the Stolls, looking apologetic. "_Excusez-nous_, my sister eez not familiar wiz your customs."

"It's okay…" Connor said hesitantly while Travis shouted, "You're nymphs!"

The girls looked startled and the brunette raised an eyebrow. "_Oui_, ve are, but ve are Vee–"

"Rosine, Rosine!" the sandy hair girl interrupted excitedly. "Zey are not weezards, zey are _demigods_!"

"Hush, Angeline!" the amber-haired girl scolded while Rosine glared at her sister irritably. "_Ne parlez pas de ces choses_. Rosine, continue."

"_Merci_, Lucie. Ve are _Veela_, nymphs of the water – as you know us – of Slavic origin, but ve are different from our naiad and nereid cousins… Oh, by ze gods – I mean – _Merlin_! You _are_ demigods!"

Travis and Connor Stoll suddenly found themselves the centre of focus of three shocked Veelas. Instinctively, they shrunk back, wishing that they were on land. Weakly, Connor said, "Um, hi!"

That knocked Rosine out of her stupor and her beautiful face turned serious. "Ve continue zis on land," she said flatly, waving her hand in downward manner, ignoring the protests of her companions. A wave formed, carrying the Stoll Brothers to the other end of the pool.

"Woah!" Travis cried out. Their clothes were suddenly dry, as if they hadn't been in the water at all, but their swords were gone, blade and sheath together. "What? Where?"

Rosine slowly rose out of the water, head-first, carrying both of their missing swords in her slender hands and clothed in a dazzling crimson robe. Angeline and Lucie followed a moment later, dressed in shiny cerulean shifts.

"You will not need zis," Rosine informed them. Travis made a lunge at her, which she dodged easily. A ghost of a smile entered her cool face. "_Relax_. Ve are not like ze monsters you 'ave faced. As I 'ave said, ve are Veela – Slavic nymphs, like your Greek and Roman nymphs, but a leetle different."

Travis and Connor were confused. "You're nymphs? But you don't look like–"

Rosine looked somewhat nettled. "Ve are _Slavic_ nymphs. _Slavic_, do I 'ave to spell it out for you? Ve give no 'omage to your lecherous gods. Ze Greeks are not ze only gods around…"

"Are you saying...?"

"Enough of zis talk! Tell me why you are 'ere. Ze gods 'ave agreed with ze wizards not to meddle in ze affairs of ze Wizarding world. Eez ze contract broken?"

"Wha-what?" Travis spluttered. Thankfully, Connor interceded, thrusting a crumpled (and dry) piece of paper into Rosine's hands. The Veela stared at it, and little Angeline tiptoeing on her small feet. Rosine and Lucie looked utterly bemused.

"Veezleys' Weezard Wheezes," Lucie read aloud, her accent pronounced. "Great One Year Anneeversary Sale, ten percent deescount storewide. Wonderful prices on jokes, pranks and accessorees. One veek only – Eighteenth to twenty-fifth July. At ninety-three Diagon Alley, London." Lucie looked at the Stoll Brothers. "Did… did you come 'ere to attend ze Veezleys'…_sale_?"

Connor shrugged. "Something like that."

Lucie and Rosine discoursed in rapid French.

"It can't be _that_ bad. We don't need to report them to the _Council_," Lucie pleaded.

Rosine considered, "Hmm… it is just two people, so I suppose we could just let this one breach slip…"

"Oh, thank you, Rosine!" Lucie shot a glance at the boys. "The shorter one is kind of cute, anyway. And the child of a god to boot!"

"Lucie!"

"What? You know that I hate killing such good-looking males. You like the other one, don't you?"

Rosine blushed furiously. "Lucie! Such a relationship is prohibited! Our worlds cannot mix!"

Angeline, who was listening attentively, started singing in French, "_Rosy is love-oh, Rosy is in love-oh!_"

The eldest Veela whirled on her. "Angeline! Stop that!"

"You can make him fall in love with you, remember Rosine?" Lucie teased. "Just turn on the _charm_ – he wouldn't stand a chance against you, a _full-blooded_ Veela – but leave the other one to me. He's _mine_."

The Stoll Brothers watched the bickering nymphs with unease, unwary of the fact that their lives were being dictated at that very moment by two boy-crazy Veelas, and Travis considered making a run for it, grabbing his sword from Rosine and running like Hades. They had no idea of what was going on, but things were becoming too strange for him to handle.

Connor coughed. "Um, excuse me ladies." The Veela glared at him, and Connor shrank back a bit. "But why are _you_ here?"

For a while, no one spoke or moved. Then Angeline broke out her biggest and brightest smile, switching back and forth from English to French as she spoke.

"Ve needed a place _de rester avant notre cousin _Fleur's birthday party, _et_ _Monsieur_ Fred_ et Monsieur _George _donn__é_ me and sistersone. Zey told us to play wiz ze intruders – you males – and ve stay in zeir _apartement_. Zey say ve are ze _Terminator_! Eezn't zat nice?"

"Uh… yeah, Angie. It is."

**~oOo~**

Fred and George looked at the magical screen in defeat. Apparently, they had found their match at last.

Rosine, Lucie and Angeline had failed! They were supposed to distract the intruders with their Veela attraction, not letting said intruders go after almost drowning them, though the drowning part wasn't what the twins had in mind. No men could stand a chance against two and a half Veelas (Angeline was only ten), yet the boys didn't seem to be the least bit fazed.

_Maybe they are gay lovers_, Fred thought. More than ever, he wished the Viewing Charm had better audio capabilities; they couldn't hear what the boys were saying unless they shouted. _That hugging scene seemed very intimate… _

"I think Rosine and Lucie must have misunderstood," George murmured, rubbing his now medium-length beard.

"Yeah… at least they're just our stand-in guards, until the Troll Security Services can bring in the permanent ones."

George nodded and glanced at the screen. "D'ya think we should make our appearance now?"

Fred followed his gaze. "We should…" Stretching his limbs, Fred got up from his seat, spilling popcorn to the cluttered ground. "Time to meet our _guests_."

_Hopefully, Fleur will never know that we used her cousins for cheap security – even if they don't know it themselves – or we'll be dead a hundred times over!_

**~oOo~**

Travis couldn't believe that this day could get any weirder. He could accept that wizards and witches exist after a while, and the _NOT_-Greek nymphs – or Veela, as they call themselves – to a certain extent. Even the fact that Lucie has a crush on his younger brother, and that Rosine was glaring daggers at Travis for reasons he couldn't fathom, it still didn't bother him much.

But _that person_ just _had_ to pop in just as Travis finished that thought.

"_HOLY STYX!_" Travis howled, laughing uncontrollably. "You gotta be _kidding_ me!"

The redheaded boy with that _outrageous_ pink beard looked at Travis questionably while his beardless look-alike started sniggering. Lucie stopped clinging onto Connor's arm to his relief and Rosine gaped incredulously at the newcomers. Angeline was bouncing up and down, crying, "_Monsieur_ Fred! _Monsieur_ George! 'Urray!"

"Angeline!" Rosine snapped. "_Manners_!"

"_I was not doing anyzing improper!_" Lucie squeaked defensively.

"Just what the Hades is going on over here?" shouted Connor, who felt that he was the only sane person at that moment.

Everyone stopped and looked at him, even Travis who was laughing so hard. Connor shifted uneasily under the scrutiny of six pairs of eyes. "'E 'as a point," Angeline pointed out, and everybody murmured their agreement.

"So what are we doing here?" Connor said, gesturing with his arms.

"Playing."

"Flirting."

"Breaking in."

"Popping in."

"Growing a beard."

"Doing nothing," Rosine said drily.

"_Exactly_!" Connor exclaimed, grinning widely. If it was possible, Rosine's death glare was becoming more scarier than Nico's. _Was it something I said?_

"So are you saying that we should be doing something?" asked Pink Beard.

"Uh-huh. We're not immortal, so we don't have _all_ the time in the world. So let's use our time to have fun!"

"Yay!"

"Angeline!"

"I think I'm gonna like you guys," Pink Beard said jovially. "He's Fred…" he said, pointing at his companion.

"And he's George," Fred said.

The Stolls plastered grins on their faces, recalling a certain conversation they had some time ago…

~oOo~ (Flashback)

"_What's that?" Connor said suddenly, pointing at a door near them and Travis dropped onto his rear, scowling at his brother._

_The sign on the door said: _

NO UNAUTHORIZED ENTRY

FRED AND GEORGE ONLY

_Travis and Connor Stoll looked at each other expectantly._

"_Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Travis asked Connor._

"_It says 'no unauthorized entry.'"_

"_Hmm… except for this Fred and George…"_

_Connor grinned. "Well I'll be George and you'll be Fred!"_

~oOo~

…And that was how they overcame the moral challenge of breaking and entering. Their father, Hermes, had once promised to Apollo not to lie anymore, and the Stoll Brothers were simply following his example.

"_No way I want to be George now,_" Connor signed.

The grin on Travis's face widened. "_I thought it was your dream to grow a beard._"

"_But not a pink beard, and… are those flowers? Who has flowers growing in their beards?_"

"_Ha-ha, it's your fault now._" Aloud, Travis said, "Fred and George? As in Weasley, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes? Wow! I'm so honoured!"

The Weasley twins looked flattered, though the Veela Rosine looked like she'd rather be elsewhere. "Really? No one had said that before…" Fred said uncertainly. "Usually, Professor McGonagall shouts at us and Hermione yakked at us for an entire term. And Fleur, _brrr_, she hates us!"

"What do you mean, Fleur 'ates you?" Rosine asked suspiciously. "You said zat you are 'er favoureet future in-laws."

"Uh… I meant… she loves us, almost as much as Bill. She's like a sister to us!" Fred blurted out rapidly.

"I zee…"

"Uh, hey! You know, your Witch Weekly spa premiums had just arrived! They're up there in your room, and um… What were your names again?" Fred asked the Stolls in between Lucie's squealing, which they offered. "Okay… _Spungen and Jack_, why don't we take this to our office upstairs?"

"Alright," chirped Spungen (a.k.a. Travis). "But, seriously, what's with the pink beard?"

George coughed. "It's a _long_ story…"

**~oOo~**

While the Stolls were off adventuring in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Harry Potter and Nico di Angelo were in Knockturn Alley, hearts in their mouths as they watched the scene unfold. The two teenagers lay on their bellies, peeking through a small window space near the top right-hand corner in the room.

Draco Malfoy, Mr. Borgin, and two hooded others stood before a large chestnut cabinet, their backs facing them as they talked in hushed tones. The duo could hear parts of their conversation. More than ever, Harry wished he had brought a pair of Extendable Ears with him when he had left the Burrow; Nico, whose hearing was sharper, was relaying what he heard through low whispers.

Flashes of his dream came back to him vividly: him, lying at that very spot, watching a familiar platinum-blond haired boy opening a cabinet; a mysterious person – who Harry now knew was Nico – telling him something important, though Harry could not remember what. The next few were briefer. Harry could recall a monstrous creature with evil red eyes, boring into the very depths of his soul. After that: grief; anger; a tall pine tree and a dragon; he, Hermione and Ron running; and lastly, a magnificent golden beast staring down at him.

Harry shook his head, his nerves tingling, and tried to focus on his current situation. Instead, he concentrated on Nico's voice, and it worked somewhat.

"…he's threatening him," the son of Hades was saying, "and it's working. Something about reserving a… that can't be right. Styx, why can't they speak louder?"

"Just tell me what it is," hissed Harry, peeking at the foursome below.

"A cabinet, that cabinet to be exact. Now _hush_. I can't hear what they're saying."

_Speak for yourself_, Harry though, though he conceded.

"Ah, it's a _Vanishing_ Cabinet – that makes sense. Your Draco person wants to reserve it…"

"Not my person."

"I know. Hmm… Draco just showed him something, I don't know. More threats, and that big guy just shoved that Borgin guy."

"I have eyes."

"Uh-huh, you do."

"Greyback, _withdraw_!" Draco shouted at the larger hooded man. "I still need him – _alive_ for that matter. Back away." Mr Borgin cowered beneath them, whimpering pathetically as he sang praises to Draco. If Harry hadn't known about his reputation, he would have pitied the man.

The Werewolf's assault on the shopkeeper seemed to have convinced the oily man, and he agreed to Draco's cause eagerly. Nico, of course, communicated this all to Harry, including his comments. But to Nico's curiosity, Draco made a very odd request.

"What is it?" Harry asked upon seeing the strange look on Nico's face.

"It's… urg, damn it! I missed it."

"Sorry."

"Prob'bly nothing important; something about knowing how to fix something," Nico tried reassuring him. Harry really wished that he had brought those Extendable Ears.

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

Nico strained his ear.

"…need to see it, though," Borgin was saying. "Why don't you bring it into the shop?"

Fenrir Greyback muttered something that Draco shouted at. Apparently, it was very offensive. Then to Borgin he said, "I can't. It's got to stay put. I just need you to tell me how to do it."

Borgin licked his lips nervously. Even with his life in danger, the oily man still wanted to negotiate. "Well," Borgin said, "without seeing it, I must say it will be a very difficult job, perhaps impossible. I couldn't guarantee anything."

"_Idiotic fool_," murmured Nico as he listened and caught the look in Harry's eyes, which seemed to be asking, _What?_

Nico shot him a look that said, _Later_. Shifting a little, he listened in to the conversation, ignoring Harry beside him.

"No?" Draco sneered, his voice louder than usual. "Should I set Greyback on you? I believe he hasn't eaten in a while."

"Oh, please do," the Werewolf growled, rubbing his hands.

Borgin shrank back, visibly frightened. "Y-yes. I will do my best. My utmost best, sir."

"Good," Draco asserted. "Fenrir Greyback will be dropping in from time to time to make sure you're giving the problem your full attention."

"There will be no need for –"

"I'll decide that," Draco interrupted. "Well, I'd better be off. And don't forget to keep that one safe, I'll need it."

"Perhaps you'd like to take it now?"

"No, of course I wouldn't, you stupid, little man, how would I look carrying that down the street? Just don't sell it."

"Of course not… sir."

Borgin bowed to waist as Draco turned to leave.

"Not a word to anyone, Borgin, and that includes my mother, understand?"

"Naturally, naturally," murmured Borgin, bowing again.

_Mama's boy_, Nico thought privately, quirking a smile.

Draco arced his head, looking at the shopkeeper one last time, saying, "What you saw earlier on… tell anyone, and there will be swift and _painful_ retribution, you got that, Borgin?"

The oily man paled. "Yes, sir, I got that crystal clear."

The next moment, the bell over the door tinkled loudly as Draco Malfoy stalked out of the shop, apparently very pleased with himself. Fenrir Greyback made one last menacing glare at Mr. Borgin, before disappearing with a loud crack. At the same time, Nico whispered a brief outline of what he had heard to Harry, refraining from talking too loudly as Borgin and the other cloaked man had not left.

Borgin seemed uncomfortable in the imposing man's presence, as did Harry and Nico, who felt a similar if not familiar malicious aura around the man to Kronos a few years back (upon his rising in the Battle of the Labyrinth).

"So…" Borgin started but he was cut off.

"Leave," the other man ordered, waving the smaller man off.

"But –"

"I said LEAVE!" His deep voice resonated through the room, and it seemed to Nico that it should have blown away the surrounding knickknacks and curiosities with its intensity. Instinctively, Nico and Harry tensed. Cowed, Borgin scuttled away on his short legs, needing no more admonition from the man.

Harry whispered to Nico, "I don't like this, let's get out of here."

"Yeah," the demigod said. "Let's –"

A dark mist formed around the man as he hollered, "I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE, HALF-BLOOD! COME AND FACE ME!"

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N **I sincerely mean no insult to French people if you find anything wrong with my portrayal of your accent. This was the best I can do. Some of you may recognise parts from the Half-Blood Prince, which I quoted from. In this alternative universe, there are only minor discrepancies to the original novel, which are quite obvious.

Well, as you can see, none of you have gotten the identity of the Terminator right. Fleur's Veela cousins on a surprise visit, you never expected that, didn't you? And my updates will be coming swifter too, as you can see. Hehe, I left you with an evil cliffie… toodles!

* * *

You must know this by now, so I'm not gonna say it this time…

Next chapter: Borgin and Burkes


	11. Chapter 11: Borgin and Burkes

**A/N** Quite a while since I used a different chapter title. Less humor here, and we'll be jumping a lot from different perspectives (and time skips) too, so try to keep up.

**

* * *

**

The Stoll Brothers' Visit to London

**Chapter Eleven: Borgin and Burkes**

* * *

"I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE, HALF-BLOOD! COME AND FACE ME!"

Harry raised his wand, but Nico di Angelo silenced him before he could voice his spell. "_Not now_," the demigod mouthed. Together, the two teenagers backed away quietly into the small crawl space far away from the opening.

"We need to get away," Nico whispered in his ear.

"Too late for that," Harry retorted. "He's spotted us!"

"Not so fast, I think he only _thinks_ that we're here. We can still get away."

"Yeah, if we can find another way out. We're trapped."

Nico gritted his teeth, but the wizard was right. He had still not recovered the energy he needed to shadow-travel, and they could end up in that Chinese village again for all he knew; he was yet to master that ability completely.

The hooded man – Nico wasn't sure he was entirely a human being now – was still calling out for them. From the sound of the smashing going on, Nico could tell he was losing his patience.

Harry saw the indecision on the younger boy's face. Though he knew little of what demigods are, since he had never heard of them before, Harry knew that they probably wouldn't want their existence known to the Wizarding world.

"I have an Invisibility Cloak," Harry said suddenly.

"A what?"

"Invisibility Cloak. It renders its user unseeable."

Nico nodded in understanding, figuring what Harry had in mind. "Like Annabeth's magical Yankees cap," he murmured, deep in thought.

"A magical Yankees cap?"

"Uh, just talking to myself. It's nothing."

"Right…"

"Stop looking at me weird."

"You're a demigod. Technically, you're a _myth_."

"And you're a wizard, a fairytale story. Are you forgetting something?"

"Oh, right," Harry said, somewhat chagrined. The wizard dug into his bag, pulling out a long silvery material. "Here, put this on."

"What about you?" the demigod asked, eyeing the cloak warily.

"I can take care of myself; I've been through worse."

_Have you gone through a war?_ Nico wanted to ask. "No," he said instead.

"What?"

"I said _no_. I came with you, so we're coming out together." Nico glanced at the window, where the Dark Wizard was still taunting. "Besides, I don't think you can take that person alone. I don't think he's quite normal."

"Which normal?" Harry asked. "Your kind of normal or mine? Or do you mean the Muggle normal?"

"The… what kind of question is that? Oh, forget it. There's something not right with that guy."

"Well, he's probably a Death Eater. Those guys are evil."

"Not quite that, I think."

"Then what?" Harry asked. But Nico wasn't listening; he was thinking of the black mist that had formed around the man. Something about it seemed familiar. _Monster? _But why? As far as Nico knew, there were no demigods, save for him and the Stolls, living in London and it was too farfetched that they would follow them all the way to another country.

"I thi… LOOK OUT!"

An explosion rocked the walls of the Dark Arts shop as Harry and Nico ducked under for cover, blowing a crater-sized hole in the wall they were staring through minutes ago.

Grey dust settled on their clothes, but it wasn't over. "_ACCIO_ HARRY POTTER‼" the dark wizard cried, and Harry felt a tugging sensation before he was dragged through the opening. Instinctively, Nico reached for him, grabbing his hand and Harry Potter felt as if he was in the middle of a tug-of-war competition, with _him_ as the rope, hovering partly in the air.

Harry managed to grab Nico with his other hand, but it was not enough. Despite their combined efforts, the Summoning Charm was too strong. Demigod and wizard were pulled right before the towering Dark Wizard's feet, the air blown out their lungs. The smoke creature snaked above them, hissing in laughter near the top of the ceiling as its form became vaguely humanoid.

"Not just the Boy Who Lived, but a demigod too?" mused the Dark Wizard, looking down at the teenagers in contempt. "How unusual, how did you get here, little half-blood?"

**~oOo~**

_Meanwhile…._

On his way to his mother's car, Draco Malfoy saw an unusual sight.

Dozens of wizards and witches stood outside Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, murmuring amongst themselves. Curiosity caused the young wizard to stop, observing the scene with mild amusement.

A clutter of giant chickens clucked about, flapping against an apparent Shield Charm encasing the novelty shop. Colourful streamers caprioled playfully in the air, wrapping themselves around the posts and Draco spotted his archenemy's friends gaping at a flying pig, though the so called _Chosen One_ was nowhere in sight.

Draco merely shrugged; he cared none about his foe's whereabouts. For all he knew, the 'great' Harry Potter might as well be saving the day as usual, the attention-loving freak. Turning about, Draco glanced back at the chaotic scene.

_Always knew that those weasels were insane_, the youngest Death Eater thought as walked further down Diagon Alley, whistling a catchy tune.

**~oOo~ **

"I think it's ending," Neville Longbottom said, standing next to Ginny.

The crowd outside Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had grown spontaneously, especially since that deafening siren had gone off. Several of the Golden Trio's friends lingered near the entrance – as far as they stand without risk to themselves – as they waited for the havoc to end, though they were considerably wary of what they would find _inside_.

Someone had called the Ministry for help, but apparently at that moment, several of the Ministry officials in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement were at St. Mungo's being checked for spattergroit after the discovery of a foolish worker afflicted with said disease who had hidden his ailment from his co-workers for an entire week. Due to the initial confusion, no one had been left to tend to their magical communication devices.

Nevertheless, the Prank War was indeed letting up. Inside, Fred and George Weasley had finally noticed the ruckus going on and were promptly employing their magic against the over-excited kids that Verity came out of her hiding place as order returned to the Weasleys' shop.

The various rockets and flying projectiles whizzing about fell to the ground, the magic powering them cut off. "TIME OUT!" George cried, his pink flowery beard eliciting a few startled giggles that oddly helped in the situation. Fred summoned all the love-potions toward him, and Verity caught them with a bag she conjured, though neither of them could do anything for the love-struck boys. The conjured animals took some time to dispel as well.

Even so, the Great Weasleys Prank War was eventually stopped.

All this time, the Stoll Brothers were lounging in the apartment above, pilfering the twins' food in their pantry after a well-suggested shower so that – as Fred and George put it – the Stolls would not 'stink up' their home.

**~oOo~**

When Harry next opened his eyes, it took a while for him to register what had happened.

First, he saw Nico struggling against a smoke-like creature a little way from him, except it had a monstrous humanoid body and face. The demigod had some sort of black sword in his hands – something that he hadn't noticed before – and was slashing at the creature wildly, though none of Nico's efforts seemed to be working.

"Heh? So the Boy Who Lived lives," remarked the Dark Wizard standing above him. "You took your time waking up, Potter, and your friend has been a little busy, as you can see."

"Who are you?" Harry asked warily, having his own share of unusual characters in one day. Harry tried getting up and succeeded; he wasn't trapped in a Full Body-Bind Curse as he feared and grabbed his wand, pointing it at the Dark Wizard. Fleetingly, Harry glanced at his friend still fighting, but Nico gave no sign of seeing him.

The man under the half-mask smiled, but did nothing else. "Normally I wouldn't, but for you I would make an exception." The Dark Wizard mocked a bow. "Argyris Bannar, at your service. Wizard for hire to whoever pays the right price."

Harry stared. The man sounded like a cheap imitation of a Used-Car Salesman.

Bannar looked at the fight before them. He tsked, "Your friend is holding off Spyro very well, but in this case, I don't usually use Spyro against a _demigod_ before. Usually against wizards and witches, they tend to be very surprised."

The boy wizard eyed the monster with apprehension. "What _is_ that thing?"

"Careful of what you ask, boy," Bannar chastised gruffly. "_Anemoi thuellai_, that's what you want to know. Or Ventus, for the lack of a simpler term. Now let _me_ ask you a question." He paused and looked at Harry seriously. "What does the Dark Lord want with you?"

Harry was confused. "You don't know?" he asked. "Voldemort's been trying to kill me from the start."

Bannar grimaced at the name. "I'm just a layman, a grunt. I just do my job, not ask questions. Bodyguard the kid, I can do that, though Wolfie can do that all right. But I'm curious; the Dark Lord had contacted me specifically for this gig, and I wonder."

Harry didn't know what to say. _What did he mean? Is he implying that… no, that can't be. What does…_

Then a loud crash sounded.

**~oOo~ **

Nico di Angelo had been in a lot of dangerous situations and this could count as one of the worst. He was in unknown territory, in a place where wizards and witches exist, and his only companion and guide in this strange world had been knocked out, and was forced to fight some sort of storm spirit, or he and Harry would die. As simple as that.

Plus – Nico cringed inwardly at the incoming thought – the Stoll Brothers were loose in said world.

_What a wonderful life I have!_

The Ventus threw a thunderbolt at him, and Nico promptly dodged it. The bolt struck some sort of vase that exploded into black smoke and sparks. Before he knew it, the storm spirit attacked again. Nico swung again, his arms leaden, and his blade passed through it harmlessly once more.

"Sweet mother of Zeus!" Nico swore. It was like hitting air. _Why can't it just die?_

Cackling, the Ventus lunged at the demigod, arms outstretched. It crackled with electricity, and Nico stumbled over a broken chair as he evaded its deathly embrace.

The place was partly destroyed by the storm spirit's repeated lightning attacks, and it took much of Nico's strength to keep the monster inside in damaged store, where its powers would be limited.

Out of the corner of his eye, Nico could see Harry squaring off with the Dark Wizard, though neither appeared to have fired a shot. _Get out of here!_ Nico wanted to shout at the teenager, but another tackle by the Ventus distracted him.

"Or at least help me," Nico grumbled under his breath.

The Ventus sent another lightning bolt at the demigod, which Nico dodged again. It struck the sign and it exploded into bits. That gave Nico an idea. The Ventus seemed to follow a pattern: lightning, lunge and strike again.

The son of Hades grinned. _Better than nothing._

Nico sidestepped the storm spirit's strike, ducking to the floor under the monster and swinging at its unprotected rear, aiming for its neck.

_Big mistake_.

The Ventus seemed to have anticipated that move. Nico's blade missed its target by millimetres as the storm spirit bent downward and executed a perfect roundhouse kick. The semi-solid foot struck the demigod in his stomach, and Nico smashed onto Borgin's old counter.

Struggling, Nico let out a pained groan, seeing stars. His arm was bent awkwardly under him, and it hurt to move. The Ventus crackled in victory, and advanced toward the fallen demigod.

_This is it_, he thought sadly. _Bianca, Father, sorry, I'll be seeing you soon._

Then: "Spyro, stop!" the hooded man ordered suddenly.

**~oOo~**

"Nico!" Harry Potter cried out, wanting to help his friend but he didn't dare to point his wand away from the alleged Dark Wizard.

Bannar had a pensive look upon his half-hidden face. The boy seemed not to know what was going on, so he may not know. He could grill one of the Dark Lord's minions again, but that could get him killed for possibly nothing.

_Might as well leave and forget the whole incident_, he reasoned. _Staying alive is better than being dead. _

"Spyro!" Bannar ordered again when the Ventus refused to move.

The monster spoke for the first time, much to Harry's surprise. "Master, let me finish him up. I am almost done with him."

Bannar's glare darkened. "Leave him be. Our contract has already been fulfilled, and we have no business lingering about."

The Ventus hissed. "Someday, master, I will see you in Tartarus."

"And you will be with me." Bannar caught Harry's eye. "Someday our paths might cross again, Potter. Do not hesitate the next time."

And on that happy note, the Dark Wizard and his storm spirit companion disappeared in a mix of smoke and sparks.

**~oOo~**

Harry stared at the spot where the Dark Wizard had stood moments ago and then ran to the demigod's side, worry in his eyes. He was reminded of the time when he saw Sirius die, and earlier back, Cedric Diggory.

Somehow, Nico had pushed himself into a sitting position, and the son of Hades cradled his injured arm tenderly.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Harry rattled off frantically. Though he had participated in the Triwizard Tournament, all of his battles mainly used magic. Not physical. Harry found it amazing that a kid like Nico could fight off monster with only a short length of metal.

Nico brushed off the wizard's pestering. "Twisted my wrist, I think," he reassured him, though his voice sounded strained. "In my back pocket, Ambrosia. Get it."

Harry complied to his instructions, and Nico shifted a little so that Harry could get the food. The wizard held out a rather smashed-up slice of cake. "Is this it?" he asked, obviously wanting to know what it is.

Wordlessly, Nico took the godly food, careful to take only a little, feeling the pain in his wrist lessen greatly. The demigod flexed his hand, mystified by the marvellous effects of the godly food.

"Ambrosia," he said upon meeting Harry's eyes. "Food of the gods."

"Can I try some?" Harry asked, awed.

Nico knew it was coming somehow. "No," he said firmly. "You're mortal; you'll burn up if you eat this."

"Are you saying that I'll explode if I eat that?"

"Something like that."

"But you're mortal too, aren't you?"

Nico sighed. "Didn't I mention that I'm part-Immortal too? As in part-god?"

"Uh… yeah. I still can't believe in all this yet," Harry confessed.

"I know how you feel…" Though part of Nico recalled an embarrassing memory of his ten-year-old self. That feeling had only lasted a _second_.

After a terse moment of silence, Nico asked Harry, "So does anything happen after this? Do we have to go sky-diving or something?"

Harry laughed, though he hesitated in revealing anything else. Something told him to keep it to himself until it was time, whenever _that_ was. "Nothing," Harry told him.

Nico blinked. "Nothing, huh?" he said, half-believing the wizard.

"Yea… I guess you can find your friends now," Harry suggested.

This time, Nico groaned. In all the excitement, he had forgotten about those trouble-making fools. "Connor and Travis, _those_ guys," Nico muttered.

The demigod grabbed and sheathed his Stygian Iron sword, brushing his trousers as he stood. Harry offered his arm as Nico limped to a chair. Then, Nico mustered up his courage. "Do you know a place called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" he asked the wizard.

For a moment, disbelief fluttered on Harry Potter's face. "I know it very well," he said and then broke off laughing hysterically, much to the demigod's bewilderment.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N **Well, I'd be laughing too if I were in his position. I cut this short this time. Send in any questions through your reviews or by PM and, depending on your question, I'll try to answer them as much as I can. This story is reaching its conclusion soon, but that is not the end.

* * *

Ah, just forget it. I wrote this through the night, you know…

Next chapter: Aftermath

FYI, that is not the last chapter. There are at least four more chapters.


	12. Chapter 12: Aftermath

**A/N **As always, feel free to ask any questions regarding this story.

* * *

**The Stoll Brothers' Visit to London**

**Chapter Twelve: Aftermath**

* * *

When Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes came into view, Nico allowed himself a sigh of relief. The place was not burning to the ground, as he had feared. In fact, the place looked relatively normal, whatever 'normal' was nowadays. Other than the giant chicken running amok down the street with a trio wizards chasing after it, Diagon Alley seemed just as when Nico had left it.

"Is this it?" Nico had asked, looking at the flamboyantly styled building. There was a humongous poster pasted on the building's left, but his dyslexia prevented Nico from reading it. Oddly, it was something about constipation…

Harry seemed to be in awe of the place. "Yeah, I've never been here before. It looks spectacular."

Though it was sometime in the late afternoon, the novelty shop seemed to be closed, which was odd since there were still many people about and Harry, who had passed said shop on his way to Knockturn Alley, found it even stranger.

The blatant presence of the giant chicken only testified to his suspicion: something _big_ had happened earlier on in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Somehow, Nico suspected the same thing without speaking, though he just _knew_ that the Stoll Brothers had something to do with it.

As they found a couple of minutes later, their suspicions were somewhat near to the truth.

**~oOo~**

Ginny could not help but feel relieved when she saw Harry.

A couple of hours had passed since Fred and George had restored order, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were lounging in the twin's apartment, listening politely as the Stolls recounted a hilarious story about some guy named Percy Jackson. A Pygmy Puff sat on Ginny's shoulder, one of which had jumped right at her when the twins had reopened their store.

After Fred and George had miraculously fixed the damages the warring children had caused, they were suddenly flocked by numerous officials from the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol demanding what had happened. An argument followed suit, and resulted with the Weasley twins being issued a stern warning for such an incident to happen again and a small fine, which they agreed to take off the Ministry's order for Shield Hats. Then they were ushered upstairs by the twins after they had closed the store, much to their distaste, after the crowd had departed.

Somehow, Ginny had not been surprised to see Connor and Travis Stoll stuffing themselves with a plate full of food in her brothers' living room.

Apparently, the Stolls had become fast friends with Fred and George during their short time away. However, the case was different with Ron. He disliked them somewhat, though Ginny couldn't figure out why. Hermione sat on the fence, but she clearly liked them both.

Ginny didn't have anything against the American teenagers; they were so much like her brothers and it was nigh impossible not to laugh at their antics, especially at the 'Spungen and Jack' trick that they played on the twins.

"And he made the toilet water rise up and attack that bully?" Hermione asked in between laughs. "I know this shouldn't be funny–"

"It _is_," interrupted Travis. "You should have _seen_ it."

"– but what happened next?" Hermione said, continuing as if Travis had not spoken.

Connor Stoll chuckled and Ron looked like he trying not to smile. "I'll tell you what happened," the younger Stoll spoke as if he was confiding them with a secret. "He became the King of the Bathroom," he whispered.

They roared in laughter. Ginny laughed so hard that she thought she might have died.

Fred managed to regain his composure. "By Jove, did ya managed to find out how he did it?"

"Percy…" Connor's gaze trailed to meet his brother's. "Uh, he didn't tell me. He said it was a secret," he finished lamely.

The twins groaned. "Argh, bummer! You should've pressed him harder," whined George.

"Well that's a disappointment," remarked Fred sourly.

"Sorry."

"Don't be," murmured Ron quietly, "they prob'bly planned to make another Portable Swamp with it. A bigger and _badder_ version of it."

Hermione slapped his arm. "Ron, what's wrong with you?"

Ron mumbled something uncomprehensible. "It's just that Harry… is _standing right there_!"

"What?"

They all turned about and saw two teenagers standing near the doorway, looking a little bit hassled but were otherwise all right.

"Harry! Where _were_ you?" rounded Ginny, all but tackling the boy wizard. At the same time, the Stolls cried, "Nico! How the Had-heck did ya get here?"

The dark-haired teenager merely shrugged. "I had help."

Ron looked like he was going to explode as he charged up to the Boy Who Lived. Blushing profusely, Ginny detached herself from Harry.

He punched him.

"What the bloody heck was that?" Ron shouted. "You disappeared without a trace for hours without even telling us and then just show up here as if nothing had happened. What the hell, Harry? Aren't we supposed to stick together? Aren't we supposed to be friends?"

Harry was abashed; he hadn't thought of how his friends would feel. He just didn't want them to get hurt. "I'm… sorry?" he managed, barely getting the words out.

"Ron," Hermione was saying, "I'm sure Harry had a good reason for doing so. Give him a chance to explain."

If Harry was not disheartened before, he was definitely feeling the bite now. Harry sneaked a glance at Nico, who was being slapped on the back by one of his friends. As much as it hurt him to do it, he owed Nico one.

Heaving in a breath for good measure, Harry started on an edited version of his adventure.

**~oOo~**

"Dude, Nico, you missed all the fun!" Travis said, guiding the son of Hades to the other side of the room with Connor on his tail.

Nico brushed off Travis's hand, muttering, "I can imagine…"

Then Connor noticed the dust on his jacket. "Whoa, hold on there," the younger son of Hermes said, looking at Nico up and down. "Were you in a fight?"

Biting his lip, Nico glanced at Harry, who was talking quietly with his friends. "Uh, yeah, sort of, but…"

"What happened?" they both asked at once.

"Shh… not so loud. Listen, I think we should head back to camp."

"Aw, man… you're joking right?"

"No, I'm serious," Nico stated blandly.

"Does this have something to do with whatever it is that happened to you?" Connor asked concernedly.

"Yes," Nico said tersely. "I'll tell you back at camp."

"But we've just got here," whined Travis.

"We've spent more than six hours here, and two wandering about in London," Nico protested. "In case your brains are too stupid to know, it's past _midday_ in New York. Hello? They're _bound_ to notice that we're missing."

Travis winced. _Drat!_

Nico continued, "Besides, there's something important I have to… hey, wait a sec. Is that… _gods_, that guy can't seriously have a pink beard?" Nico's mouth gaped open and close like a goldfish as he stared at George. "It's _horrible_!"

"Dude, what's your problem?" Connor asked.

"My problem…? It's pink, that's the problem. That can't be pink!"

"Um, that _is_ pink, as funny as it looks," Travis pointed out.

"Pink… oh, gods, that's _terrible_. No man should ever be subject to _pink_."

"Nico… I think you should _really_ talk to someone about this. Not us," Connor added quickly.

But before Nico could go on to an explicit explanation of why the colour pink should be banned from the world, George declared, "Well, it seems that everybody knows one another. What a coincidence!"

Everyone turned to look at him, though the beard was somewhat distracting. "What?" George said. "It's true."

Fortunately for George, Verity popped her head in. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley."

"Yes," said Ron, Fred and George together and then looked at each other. "Not you," Fred informed his younger brother.

Ron turned red. "Oh… Sorry."

"There's a woman inside the store. She says that she's looking for someone called Nico," Verity continued.

"_Me_?" the son of Hades asked, baffled. At the same time, Fred said, "Didn't I tell you to close the shop except for Harry?"

"Yes, but the woman just appeared inside, she…" Verity blinked a couple of times. "Um, she Apparated inside."

At this, Fred and George looked very confused. "Didn't you put up the Anti-Apparation Charm?"

"Yeah, I _know_ I did. Dammit! Everything seems to be going absolutely wrong today," George said, his eyebrows burrowed. "First the lotion, then the booby traps. Then Rosine and the girls mess up, and we almost got killed by them. And now the Charm fesses up. What a load of beetle dung."

"Booby traps…?" Hermione, Harry and Ron echoed.

"Who's _Rosine_, and why would she want to kill you?" asked Ginny, crossing her arms. The Weasley girl looked very much like Mrs. Weasley at that moment.

"_Nothing_. She's no one!" the twins said hastily.

"Um, Mr. Weasley, what do you want me to do with her? She's… she's coming up the stairs right now!" Verity's head disappeared through the slightly opened door. "Madam! Please, _please_ stay downstairs." Her voice could be heard as she ran to meet their mysterious visitor.

At once, everyone turned to stare at the thirteen-year-old boy. "_What_?" Nico asked, backing up a little.

"You're the guy some woman is looking for, right?" asked one of the twins. "_So_?"

"So what?"

"You're really slow aren't you?" Ron interceded.

"Well, since this person knows you…" Fred started.

"…then you might know who she might be."

"_And_, since our darling Verity is having a bit of a problem…"

"…we'd like to know who we're dealing with…"

"…before she comes to play."

Fred and George's twin talk was too much for Nico's ADHD brain to follow. Thus, his mind was slowly turning to mush until Harry clarified it for him. "I think they meant to ask you if you know who is coming," Harry said.

"Oh," Nico said. _That sort of helped._ "Uh, I don't know…"

"Well, that was helpful," Ron quipped, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

Verity's voice was increasing by the second as the storekeeper tried futilely to stop the stranger's advance. The footsteps that accompanied them stopped once they reached the floor. "Madam, this place is for authorised personnel only," Verity tried once more. "Please, would you kindly leave? I–"

"'Would kindly shut my mouth.' Is that what you were going to say?" said a woman's voice. "Now, please step away."

"B-b-but–"

_Creak_.

"Whoa," most of male population in the room breathed.

Apparently, the Fates had decreed to make his day full of surprises then, for the Lady Persephone, Goddess of the Spring and flowers, stood in the entrance of the Weasley twins' living room with a shocked storekeeper gaping at her.

"My, hello there, Nico," the astounding beautiful woman greeted.

The son of Hades was sure that he heard his jaw drop at that moment.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N** I got you there, didn't I? Yeah, yeah, I know. This is a short chapter, somewhat a filler chapter. I am a very evil person to leave you with kind of cliffie, but I'll have the next chapter up in two days (at most I can try). And I am _super_ evil to give you the title of the next chapter.

* * *

In case you haven't noticed, the unexpected does happen here. Always…

Next chapter: The Olympian Council

[Insert evil laugh here]


	13. Chapter 13: The Olympian Council

**A/N **For the first time, I gave you something you expected, but I am FallenAngelitz (at least that's my pen name anyway…). This chapter took some time, but now it's here. Sit tight! ;)

* * *

**The Stoll Brothers' Visit to London**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Olympian Council**

* * *

Four wizards, three demigods, two witches and one shopkeeper stared at black-haired woman smirking serenely at the thirteen-year-old boy.

"Is that who I think that is…?" Travis asked, still gaping at the smiling goddess.

"Hmm, you're awfully sharp," remarked Persephone.

"You're… You're Rosario Dawson!"

"…"

"What?"

"I take it back."

Travis was confused. "Huh? Take what back?"

Through all this, Nico di Angelo had been gaping at his godly stepmother. What was _she_ doing here? Wait, how did she know where he was?

The last one was pretty pointless; Persephone is a goddess, hence that would be natural. After all, gods are all…

Nico gave himself a mental shake. What was he _thinking_? Those weren't his thoughts at all. They were…

The grin on Persephone's face widened considerably. _: Took you about time :_ the goddess sent to his mind, giggling.

_Get outta my head_, Nico told her. _It's creepy when you do that. And you promised!_

_: Didn't we settle that already? Besides, it's fun! :_

_But _not_ for me…ugh. Just get to the point!_

_: Fine :_

The others, ignorant of Nico and Persephone's mental conversation, flicked their heads from the demigod to the goddess as their expressions went from irritation to disgust and then to more exasperation. Persephone's face had remained the same for the entire duration of it.

"Okey-dokey everyone!" Fred called at a sudden, sounding a little freaked. Then his cheerful voice turned serious. "Just what in the name of Merlin's spotted bagpipes is going on over here?"

Fortunately, Nico and Persephone's argument had already been settled.

"_Merlin's spotted bagpipes_?" the Goddess of the Spring asked, raising a sculpted brow.

Fred's face turned so red that it almost matched his hair colour. "Uh, you know… the Scottish instrument…"

_GET ON WITH IT!_ Nico shouted in his mind, loud enough that Persephone actually recoiled at the intensity of it.

"_Alright_," the goddess growled aloud.

Fred held his hands in surrender. "Geez, you don't have to be so mad."

"Not you!"

"Huh?"

Nico di Angelo felt like banging his head on the wall; they were just making it more confusing!

"_MOM_!" the demigod called out suddenly, wanting to get his stepmother's attention. It worked.

"_What_?" everyone else but Travis uttered incredulously.

"_Oh_! So _that's_ who she is," Travis remarked, looking really pleased with himself.

Persephone, on the other hand…

"_NICO DI ANGELO_! HOW _DARE_ YOU CALL ME MOM‼"

Thus, one of the many _un_official reasons of why the Greek Gods and the Wizarding world should never _ever_ mix had come to play. Simply put, it was too much of a headache, the gods included.

**~oOo~**

After half an hour minutes of fast-talking and explaining, the three American 'wizards' were ready to depart with _Mrs_. Persephone di Angelo-Gardenia for a flight home, having been forced to cut short their holiday due to a sudden family emergency in the States.

"It's a pity that you weren't able to stay longer," Ginny Weasley was saying to the Stolls as she bid them farewell. "Promise to send me an owl some time."

The group stood outside the London Heathrow, having been flown there by Arthur Weasley with his Ministry-loaned flying car. At first, Arthur had wanted to scold his sons for the racket they caused in Diagon Alley when he arrived at his sons' shop, though his frustration had abated at the thought of seeing an actual muggle airplane take off and offered the foursome a ride to the airport just to see them. Naturally, the Golden Trio and Ginny tagged only, though mostly of the fact that Mr. Weasley had planned to drive them back to the Burrow.

Travis and Connor Stoll looked flustered by Ginny's request, though they had no idea what she meant. "Al-alright," Travis stammered and mocked a salute.

Hermione and Ginny giggled, though Ron made a very rude sound. Mr. Weasley was chatting amiably with the incognito goddess, who looked like she preferred to be elsewhere. A little ways from the group, Harry and Nico talked quietly.

"So are you or are you not going to tell me who she is?" Harry asked the demigod.

Nico shook his head. "I can, but I don't want to get on her bad side. She turned me into a flower once."

"A flower?"

"A carnation to be exact." Nico shivered. "I was _pink_."

"I'm sorry…?"

"It's okay. Besides, she already knows that you know," Nico informed the wizard.

Harry was confused; the son of Hades had barely exchanged more than a few words with his stepmother, though he chose not to ask. Then Nico pressed something into Harry's hand.

"Keep this with you," he told Harry, who was examining the coin with curiosity. "It's a drachma – use this to contact me should the time comes."

"'_Should the time comes'_?" Harry echoed.

"Well, better prepared than not. That incident back at that shop, keep it to yourself. I don't think this is over yet."

"An understatement," Harry said, recalling a certain war going on. Then a thought occurred to the wizard. "But, Nico, can I tell someone about it. Just one person, no one else."

The demigod thought for a while. "If that person can be trusted to keep a secret, which I know you can."

Inwardly, Harry cringed at the thought of lying to his friends. He forced a smile. "Thanks. And I think he will, trust me."

Nico released his pent-up breath. _At least… that's one thing settled._

The demigod told Harry the incantation and directions to send an Iris-message. By the time he finished, Nico barely had time to say goodbye before he was ushered off to the Departure area by Lady Persephone.

**~oOo~**

Arthur Weasley sighed as he watched a plane take off. "_Muggles_. Even with no magic, they can do incredible things. Just splendid!"

"Yea," Ron agreed. "Hard to believe that they're really inside one."

They were at the viewing platform, watching airplanes taking off. The Weasleys were amazed, having not seen such an occurrence before. Their hands were pressed against the glass window, eyes wide with admiration. Harry and Hermione stood a little way from the three, though Harry was just as amazed.

Offhandedly, Harry asked Hermione, "Who's the wife of the Greek God of the Underworld?"

"Hmm…? That'll be Queen Persephone, and the God of the Underworld is Hades. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Harry said naturally.

"Uh-huh…" Though Hermione refrained from speaking more.

Looking at the way Arthur Weasley was weighing down on the window, Harry predicted that it would be a long while until they could return to the Burrow.

**~oOo~**

"Are we really going to ride a plane, Lady Persephone?" Connor Stoll asked the goddess after they left the wizards.

The Lady Persephone heaved a sigh. "Of course not, son of Hermes. Father Zeus would blast Nico off the sky if we tried." The goddess made a sharp turn to the left. "Now, follow me," she told them. "We need to find somewhere deserted quick; we've wasted too much time with those mortals."

The demigods paced after her. "Where to?" Travis asked.

Persephone looked at him as if he was stupid. "To Olympus, of course. You're in a load of trouble."

**~oOo~**

Finding an empty place in a crowded airport was no easy task, but eventually they did (though it was somewhat cheating, since Persephone used the Mist to turn everyone out of the room). Now, the Stolls and Nico di Angelo stood outside the throne room, waiting to be called in, twiddling their thumbs.

"What do you think going on?" Connor whispered to his brother.

"Like I know," the older Stoll snapped back. "Argh, what's taking them so long?"

"I'd be careful not say that any louder, demigod," the Goddess of the Spring said suddenly, appearing right behind the Stoll Brothers in a swirl of flowers. Naturally, Travis and Connor squeaked in surprise, all but jumping into the air.

Nico was unmoved; his stepmother had used this technique a lot when he was in the Underworld. "So it's time?"

"Why else would I have come? Moral support? As if. I'm here to escort you and represent your father in his absence. For some reason, Iris can't contact him."

"Father's missing?" Nico asked, shocked.

"Yes, and he's not in the Underworld either. Now are you going to stand there any longer? They're waiting."

Hurriedly, the demigods trailed after her wake, though Nico cautioned the Stolls to look smart, which worked (_somewhat_).

The Hall of the Gods was just as Nico remembered it, enormous and majestic. Fortunately, not all of the gods were in attendance. Zeus and Hera sat on their thrones at the head, proud and regal. Connor and Travis waved to their father, though Hermes looked a little worried. There was Athena and Ares, where the former was scribbling away on a scroll. Aphrodite was there, winking at Nico before flinging coquettish looks at her not-so-secret lover. Including Persephone, there were two other minor gods present. An authoritative dark-haired woman sat on Zeus's left and, ironically, the dark-haired Goddess of Magic herself sat on black throne of stars. Persephone walked over to a throne of intricately-craved pomegranate flowers and leaves, staring down at her stepson with concern.

Nico, Connor and Travis stood in the centre, like ants compared to the gods' gigantic sizes. As expected, they made the traditional greeting and bows, and from the appeased look on the King of the Gods' face, they did it properly.

"Themis," Zeus said to the brunette woman. "You may proceed."

The Titan-Goddess of Justice nodded in acknowledgement and stood, looking at the Half-Bloods before her. "Demigods," she began. "I'm sure you know why you have been summoned here." While she was saying this, Themis was looking at Nico.

The demigod in question affirmed her query, uttering a quick 'keep quite!' to the Stolls.

"Just kill them," Ares suggested of a sudden. Themis, Persephone, Athena and Hermes glared at him. "_What_? It's quicker."

"Ares," Zeus warned. The smell of ozone wafted in the air, and the God of War shrank back. To the goddess Themis, he said, "Please continue."

"With pleasure, my Lord." Themis turned her dark apricot eyes at the son of Hades. "As you may have figured out, the Wizarding world is unaware of our presence. As such, they are like mortals, but I will spare you from the arduous explanation. To put it bluntly, we have an ancient agreement with their people not to meddle in their affairs. However, that agreement has been breached, and now we have come to decide whether to kill you or not."

Nico felt his blood go cold. That was what he dreaded.

Ignoring the Stolls' cries of protest, Themis continued. "_However_," she declared with a smile, "Lord Hermes and Lady Persephone had pleaded on your behalf and the Council had decided to, as you say it, to _hear you out_." Connor and Travis stopped their wailing, much to their father and Nico's relief. "Lord Zeus, if I may?" she asked her king.

"You may." And Themis returned to her seat.

Nico's mind was reeling. Persephone had vouched for _him_? Their relationship was not _that_ close; they were on good terms, though they still fought a lot. Nico conceded to thank her afterwards, if there was an 'afterwards'.

Nico described his day's experiences, starting from the time he was awoken by the Stolls to his misadventure in Borgin and Burkes, ending finally at the time when Persephone had arrived. His throat was thirsty at the end of his speech.

Zeus considered what Nico had said, and then Athena rose from her seat and drew her father aside, speaking quietly in a corner. Then Hecate was called to join them, and the murmuring between the gods increased the longer they waited.

Even the Stolls were silent, instead exchanging confused looks with each other. Nico shot a look at his stepmother, but she didn't notice him as she was discussing softly with Hermes.

Silence came again when Zeus returned to his grand throne.

"Ahem, now that…"

"Wait!" the God of Messengers interrupted suddenly.

Zeus looked at his son. "Yes, Hermes?"

"You haven't heard my sons speak," Hermes protested quickly. "You've only let that Nico boy speak. Let them give their side of the story."

"He's got a point," remarked Aphrodite of all people. "I'm bored, so let's hear what these sons of Hermes got to say." The goddess had been seeing a decline of interesting love-matches ever since Percy and Annabeth had finally came together.

Zeus looked between the two Olympians and sighed. "Fine, since you insist. Sons of Hermes, speak now."

Later, the Lord of the Sky would come to regret issuing that order.

At first, the Stolls cowered beneath the gods and goddesses' scrutiny and required much prompting to carry on, though they managed to overcome this fear after a few minutes. Their speech was animated, using a wide range of gestures to emphasize their talk. They described everything with immaculate detail, leaving nothing out and eventually started speaking out in turns a quarter through. Connor even pushed the WWW flyer into Zeus's gigantic palm, and the King of Gods read it through squinted eyes.

Stunned silence had crept into the grand Hall of the Gods once Connor and Travis concluded their speech.

Nico could not form any words, and so did the many gods and goddesses seated. Even Ares was gaping at them, and that was saying something. Though Nico had an inkling of what the Stolls had gone through, that alone could not have described how… _incredible_ it was.

It was simply unbelievable!

"Well… I wish _I_ could have seen it," cheered Hermes all of a sudden. "By the Great Mother Gaea, well done, kids! Well done! You are _amazing_!"

Travis and Connor Stoll broke out with big grins.

"Ahem," Zeus said, still shaking his head. Though it was entirely unnecessary, given the circumstances and what Athena had said… "All for not killing them…"

All of the gods and goddesses present rose their hands. Even Ares. Whether they were listening or not could be up for debate, but they all simply pitied them. With that decided, the Council was adjourned.

**~oOo~**

_Somewhere_…

The goddess Eris flipped her magical telescope, beaming a jubilant smirk. "Did you see that?" she asked her companion.

Her companion smiled pleasantly. "I did. That certainly was amusing."

The Goddess of Discord looked through her telescope again. Her smile faltered. "Aw… they're leaving," Eris whined.

"All good things come to an end, I suppose. Nothing lasts forever."

"Nothing but the gods."

"You forget?" Eris's companion asked her. "Even gods can die, fade out of existence."

Eris pouted. "Yes, but only if they're forgotten. Like Pan… Urg, why do you have to remind me of that? You're no fun now."

"You gods _are_ forgetful. Speaking of so…" Eris's companion clicked her fingers together. "You don't remember me. You've never met me and nor will you remember me. Prior to this, I have not existed."

Five seconds later, Eris blinked. There was no one there, and she was alone on her balcony. A telescope sat in her hands, but the goddess couldn't remember how it had gotten there.

"What happened…?" Eris said aloud, but there was no one to answer her.

…

Far away, Misannoi looked back at Eris's temple.

_Your move now_… she thought, disappearing.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N** I am _NOT_ going to explain what that last part was about. Not ever, no matter how much you beg! I thought really hard of revealing this character, but who she is, I will not explain. Nada, nada, nada!

Well, I hope you've been paying attention to the story so far. And remember that little deleted scene a few chapters ago? That is canon, and that is all I will say. And one last thing: you do remember that TSBVL is prologue story right? Albeit, a very humorous one. Well, all things do come to an end and this story will be concluding soon. And I can't make up whether to make the Epilogue two parts (it's very long). And I am neither British nor American, so excuses for any discrepancies in my descriptions.

* * *

The world of FallenAngelitz is very large…

Next chapter: Return to Camp


	14. Chapter 14: Return to Camp

**A/N **Hm… was I a little bit harsh? I only meant the last part. In case you haven't guessed, Eris was the one who sent the WWW flyer. Why else would she be watching them? Other than Hades, Iris hadn't told anyone… yet. But that's in just one respect, and if I say any more, I'll just be confusing you. Besides, you only know who sent it, though not the method she used…

Btw, remember that little scene with Annabeth in Chapter One? I hope you do…

* * *

**The Stoll Brothers' Visit to London**

**Chapter Fourteen: Return to Camp**

* * *

"…and swear by the River Styx, not to reveal any of what you have experienced on this day, regarding witches, wizards, and any other related things under no conditions whatsoever, unless you are given permission by–"

"Oh, just get to the point already," Hera whined impatiently to her husband. "Just tell them to keep it a secret."

Zeus looked at his wife. "Very well. What she said – and unless you have been given the express permission from I, Lord Zeus, King of the Gods and so forth, or through any of the gods present in–"

"You forgot goddesses," Aphrodite called.

"And _goddesses_ present in this council," Zeus corrected grumpily. "Now, do you or do you not swear by the Styx to agree to these conditions or you will be destroyed on the spot."

"We swear," Nico, Travis and Connor said quickly.

"Finally!" Hera shouted, turning into her divine form and departing the Throne Room. The demigods quickly averted their gazes, shielding themselves from the deadly sight.

Ares grumbled in his seat, "What a drama queen." And the God of War disappeared soon after with a giggling Aphrodite following suit.

Looking disapprovingly at the adulterous couple, Athena scowled. "How disgusting," she spat.

Nico di Angelo felt very out of place in the giant Hall of the Gods. After a nod from Zeus, Themis was quick to leave, probably returning to whatever it was that she does while in Olympus. Hermes had jumped down from his throne, reverting to his human size and towing his sons out of the room with a mischievous grin. Travis and Connor had apparently forgotten that Nico was even there, chatting happily with their father.

A hand grasped his shoulder, and surprised, Nico found his stepmother's face looking down on him. Fortunately, she was in her human form as well.

"Is it alright to leave?" Nico asked, glancing at the laughing forms of the Stolls.

"Well, the Council is over, so I suppose that it's fine," Persephone mused. "I guess it's time for you to return to that camp of yours…"

"Not quite."

Nico and Persephone looked at the towering Lord of the Sky, still seated in his platinum throne. Athena and Hecate were still seated, looking impassively at the two. "What do you mean, Father?" Persephone ventured cautiously.

Zeus fixed his gaze on Nico. "Daughter, since my brother and your husband is still absent, you will continue to act in his stead. Do take a seat, I have a lot speak with my nephew." As the Goddess of the Spring returned to her seat, Zeus motioned for his other daughter to begin.

"Now… let us begin, shall we?"

**~oOo~**

While the Stoll Brothers and Nico di Angelo were in Olympus, things were taking a turn for the worst in Camp Half-Blood.

It was noon, and the camp was in an almost joyous mood. Some Apollo boys played basketball in the court while a group of Demeter and Aphrodite's children flew overhead in a Pegasi racing competition. Smoke rose from the armoury as the Hephaestus cabin worked in the forges. A satyr chased a couple of wood nymphs, though he was left in the dust. All seemed well, until one incident occurred.

Chiron was simply attempting to teach Rachel Elizabeth Dare the finer points of archery (the Oracle of Delphi had almost struck the target board, now all he had to teach her is Posture…) when Annabeth Chase came thundering in with two demigods in tow, one of them being Katie Gardner.

"Chiron, CHIRON!" the daughter of Athena shouted to the centaur.

"Yes, Annabeth, what is it?" murmured Chiron, repositioning Rachel's stiff arms. "Hold steady and relax your limbs – no, no, that's too much; the tension on the string is too lax. Lower your shoulder, lower… ah, now that's enough…"

"Chiron, listen to me. We. Have. A. Situation."

The centaur angled his head at her. "A situation?"

"The Stoll Brothers are missing," Annabeth informed him gravely.

That got Chiron's attention. "Who's missing? Rachel, don't move."

"Yes, sir…" the Oracle managed, her voice strained.

Annabeth ignored the mortal. "The _Stoll Brothers_ are missing!" she repeated, gasping for breath. "And Nico too. I've searched all over – their cabins, the dining pavilion, the amphitheatre, the camp store, the toilets… _everywhere_. I can't find them."

"Nico is missing as well? Are you sure?"

"Yes. His cabin's a mess – he's usually a bit of a neat freak, I know. I think they must have taken him."

"Hold on, are you saying that Travis and Connor Stoll had kidnapped the son of Hades?"

"That's the only logical conclusion I can make. Nico would not have left camp without telling Percy, and Percy would have told me if he did."

"And where _is_ Percy?" Chiron inquired.

Surprisingly, it was Rachel who answered. "He's in New York, with Mrs. Jackson. He left early this morning."

"I… I don't remember…"

"You gave him permission yesterday, during our pinochle game."

"Ah, yes, I remember now. And try not to lower your guard."

"But Chiron, can I…"

"And keep your arm steady."

"Chiron!"

However, Chiron wasn't listening to her, so Rachel remained as still as a statue. "Surely the problem of three missing demigods should be no big deal. I believe Nico should be…"

"Chiron," Annabeth interrupted. "Do you remember the _last_ time Travis and Connor were left alone?"

The centaur thought for a while. "Hmm… yes, I… that is perturbing."

"Exactly. They nearly destroyed a national monument _and_ almost caused an international disaster. And just what would they force Nico into doing?"

Chiron winced at the thought. _Those two have been running afoul lately…_

"Are you sure that you checked everywhere?"

"Yes, and that's not all. Tell him, Mia, about what you told me."

The little daughter of Eris shrank back under the gazes of three people at once, though Katie was still trying to remove Annabeth's vice-grip on her. Rachel Dare was still locked into her archery pose, but even she managed to glance at her every three seconds.

Mia Aurum twiddled her fingers nervously. "Well, um… you see, Connor and I were out on patrol last night – not doing anything like holding hands or something, ah-ha-hah! Urg, Connor is so stupid. Ah-ha-ha-hah, but anyway, our round was almost over, we were at the beach, and Connor didn't know that was time to kiss and then…"

"Then what happened?" was the collective response.

"And then some piece of paper came out of nowhere and flew smack onto his face and my mother called!" Mia said tragically.

Chiron didn't know what to say; he didn't really need to know what his charges did every second of the day, as long as they didn't take it too far.

"So your mom Iris-messaged you and interrupted your date," Rachel said. "Big deal. Parents are always like that…"

"No, and it was NOT a date that my sister tricked me and Connor into taking," Mia protested hotly. "It was a totally impersonal relationship between two people who just happened to be drawing the same patrol because her stupid sister talked her into doing so! Ack, oh, gods, why am I telling you this? _Wah_, don't tell Connor what I've said, _please_!"

Rachel mouthed a 'wow'.

Chiron rubbed his forehead; he truly didn't need to know _that_. "Mia, please calm down; we won't tell anyone." Then to Annabeth he asked, "Just what does Connor and Mia's… _date_ have to do with this?"

"There's more," Annabeth said simply, looking a bit strained.

"It was _NOT A DATE_!" Mia protested again. "And my mom did not send an Iris-message to me. She freaking called in my head and made me look weird. I think she made me look so weird that Connor started screaming and just took off running like some stupid idiot to his cabin yelling for Travis. And to think I like that jerk! And _my mother_!"

Absolutely, Chiron liked staying out of his charges'… teenager problems. "Mia, please calm down. Annabeth, were you implying that Lady Eris may have had a hand in Connor and Travis's disappearance?"

The daughter of Athena nodded grimly. "She did start the Trojan War. I don't doubt that she would be up to her old tricks again. Lady Eris had been a little quiet for some time."

"So you say. I don't know what Lady Eris aims to achieve with all this, but –" Chiron looked at the Big House in shock. "Sweet Zeus and Lady Hera, what in Hades is going on here!" the centaur cussed.

Many things happened at once. A small explosion took place in the Big House's porch, near the very place where Dionysus was napping. At the second, Chiron galloped toward the enfolding scene, his flank bumping onto a near frozen Oracle as half-bloods all over shouted and screamed. Thrown off balance, Rachel Dare released her grasp on the string and her arrow shot dead-centre on the target, much to her utter surprise. Annabeth Chase and Katie Gardner rushed after Chiron, determined to stop the cause of the chaos with whatever it took.

They got into sight of the Big House to see… the Lord of the Dead having a shouting match with their camp's director. A couple of demigods who were in the Big House looked at the gods in shock and Dionysus was saying a lot of things that are best left unsaid.

"Chiron!" Dionysus called upon noticing the centaur. "This… person just came out of nowhere and popped in a blast of blue fire and disturbed my sleep! What in my mother's name is he doing here?"

Chiron looked between the two Olympians. Indeed, there were little patches of blue fire still burning on the porch, though it didn't seem to be damaging the wood at all.

"Blue fire…?" Annabeth said from behind him.

Lord Hades looked a little abashed. "Err… yes, my wife had convinced me… to take a lighter view on things, as you can say. All these young ghosts these days, always claiming that I have blue fire for hair. And so I thought, why not?"

"Um… but you don't have blue hair," Katie said quietly.

Unfortunately for her, Hades heard. "Blue fire hair, blue fire entrances. What's the difference?"

Wisely, no one chose to comment on that statement.

"Just why in the Had-_blazes_ are you doing here, uncle?" Dionysus whined. "Aren't you supposed to be in the Underworld? This is my territory."

"Hmm… I did send a memo earlier today…"

"What memo, and when?"

"Oh, about ten minutes ago. I believe it's on your face."

Truly, the Lord of the Dead's memo _was_ plastered on Dionysus's face, albeit with a little drool. Dionysus read it without a thought. His face fell. "Styx!" he swore.

"Ah, Chiron, there you are," Hades said conversationally, as if nothing had occurred. "I meant to talk with you."

Chiron backed off a little. "Yes, Lord Hades, what is it that you enquire?"

"It is something that I've needed to talk to you about for some time."

"Alright…"

"It's about those Stoll Brothers of yours. You really need to do something about those fools."

A collective silence struck the group. _What had the Stolls done?_

Hades looked at each face in confusion. Chiron managed to compose himself first. "Travis and Connor Stoll, you mean…?"

"Yes, I don't know how you discipline those little rascals but something needs to be done. Honestly, I really don't know what my son sees in those two; they're really bad influences, I say…"

"Nico?"

"But this had gone far enough! I could kill them if I wanted, but that would mean that I have to deal with them in the Underworld…"

"Kill?"

"…Dragging my own son off to another country," Hades was saying, "the _nerve_ of them. And then getting separated from him. And in London, of all places?"

"London!"

"Yes, _London_. The very place. Are they trying to get themselves killed?"

"What's in London?" Annabeth Chase asked suddenly.

The Lord of the Dead almost winced; he had forgotten that there were demigods here. Chiron answered for him, saving Hades from speaking. "London is like San Francisco. Monsters all over, but worse."

"Why is it worse?" asked the daughter of Athena. "The gods are here in the States, and so are their children. So, why would there be so many monsters in another country?"

Chiron was making it all up as he spoke. "It's because… not all of the monsters were able to go to America when the gods moved. Some, because there were not enough ships to ferry them over the seas. The others because… well, some were too lazy, some were afraid of water. And some… simply didn't like getting seasick. To be frank, some monsters chose to stay behind and they…multiplied."

"Multiplied?"

"Yes, multiplied. You know… like breeding."

"Eww."

"Yes, that is what happened. Since there were no demigods to kill them, the monster population grew spontaneously and well… more or less, they settled down."

"Settled down?"

Behind him, Dionysus chuckled. "Yes, Annabeth," Chiron said. "They settled down and began to have families. Of course, some monsters would like to find some demigods, but there are hardly any there."

"Wait, what about the mortals? With that many monsters around, who will protect the mortals?"

"What a considerate girl," remarked Hades.

"Well, um… you see, Annabeth. You know that monsters only like going after half-bloods, right?"

"Yes…"

"And that there are many monsters in San Francisco as well?"

"Yes, since the Mountain of Despair is so close…"

"Good, and is San Francisco burning to ground right now because of the monsters? No. So you see, London is perfectly safe, at least for mortals."

"Oh, now I get it. So London is a very bad for demigods to be in, while it is safe for mortals. Then… oh, gods, this means that Nico and the Stolls are in danger! We have to save them!"

Hades restrained himself when he heard his son's name. After all, Chiron was just making up stories. Beside him, Dionysus chuckled some more, joining in Chiron's façade. "Annie Bell, don't you know what this means?"

"What… what does it mean?"

"Well, since all the lousy monsters are left behind, then what are the others? Right, all the good and powerful monsters are here in the States. And that means less of you brats when they kill you. Isn't that great?"

Annabeth stuck up her chin. As if I care, we won't let them near us."

"Enough of this," Hades declared. "Are we or are we not going to do… something about this problem. My son has been…" Then his voice trailed off as a small group came into view."

"Hey everyone! We're back!" Travis Stoll called out, running ahead of his brother and father.

As one, Katie Gardner, Annabeth Chase, Chiron and the King of the Underworld's mouths dropped to the ground. Dionysus simply reclined on his chair, grumbling.

"YOU!"

"Lord Hades!" Travis shouted. "Ack! Please don't kill me!"

"Uncle Hades!" Hermes roared. "You're… you threatened to kill my sons? You…you (censored), how dare you‼"

"_WHAAAAT?_" Hades shouted, heavily offended.

Chiron looked between the angry gods and the wailing Stoll Brothers hopelessly as the demigod girls backed off.

_It appears_ _that this must be what Eris had wanted._

Little did Chiron knew how far he was from the truth…

**~oOo~**

"Do you think I can do it?" asked Nico as he and Persephone left the Empire State Building together.

"I don't doubt it; you are more than capable," his stepmother assured him. "Though we still need to inform your father about this." The goddess thought for a while. "He's not going to like it, however."

"Why so?" Nico was perplexed.

Persephone smiled. "Believe it or not, your father does care for you, though he'll never admit that. Not even to himself, I think. Oh, that is rude!" A mortal had just dropped a cigarette to the ground. "Polluting the environment like that. Don't you know how offensive that is to us nature gods?"

"Um, Persephone? You're not going to turn that poor man into a flower, aren't you?"

"Why, Nico, what a wonderful idea! I think I'll just do that."

"Persephone!"

"Kidding!" cheeked the Goddess of the Spring. "I'll never turn such a disgusting human into a flower, anyway. He would make a horrible flower. Hideous."

The duo walked down the teeming street in silence. "Why are you following me?" Nico asked suddenly. "Aren't you supposed to be with Demeter?"

"Mother? Why would I want to spend every second of the day with my cereal-loving mother? I have my own life, and I want to spend some time with my stepson before he leaves."

Nico froze. "You called me stepson."

"So?" Persephone said, raising an eyebrow.

"You never call me ste… _that_ before."

"So you say…" Persephone looked uncomfortable of a sudden. "Well, I admit that I have been a little… harsh with you before."

"You mean the spring-cleaning incident?"

"Well, your father's palace was in dire need of a proper cleaning before. And ghouls aren't necessarily the best of cleaners, being dead and so. And you and your father never clean your room too. Oh, I can't take it anymore!"

"Hey, what?" Nico called out as he was suddenly lifted off the ground. Flowers swirled around them like a mini tornado. Then he thudded back onto the grass. Persephone stood next to him, seeming unaffected by the sudden wind. A dragon curled around a great pine tree, barely glancing at the new arrivals; they were on Half-Blood Hill.

"What happened?" Nico gasped, pushing himself upright.

Persephone merely shrugged as she sat down. "I got tired of walking."

"So… what were you trying to say?" Nico asked after a while.

"I… I just want to know my stepson a bit more," Persephone answered.

"Oh…"

The son of Hades and the Queen of the Underworld watched the sky in silence as a flock of birds flew overhead. "Come, I think Chiron may be a little worried for you," Persephone said later.

"Yea… let's go."

Nico had never felt so in peace before. Perhaps there may be a little good left in this world. Maybe… he could have a family again. A mother, a father, a sister; Bianca was not truly gone, Nico reasoned out. And other than his immediate family, there was Percy and Annabeth, Chiron and the Stoll Brothers as well. Heck, even Dionysus could count. Everyone at camp counted too. Maybe he was not all alone as he thought. Maybe…

But a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey! There you are Nicholas boy. We've been waiting for you. Oh, and you brought her with you. How wonderful," narked the God of Wine.

Nico di Angelo had seen a whole lot of strange things on that day, but this _**definitely**_ took the cake. He had a feeling that Persephone thought the same. On the Big House's porch drinking tea like it was any other day were the Stoll Brothers, their father, Hermes, Annabeth Chase, Katie Gardner, the Aurum twins, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle of Delphi, Chiron, Dionysus, three others he didn't know, and his father, Hades, the Lord of the Dead.

_Just what in Father's name had happened while we were gone? _Nico wanted to shout.

_To be concluded…_

* * *

**A/N** Yes, TSBVL is ending. Technically, the next chapter is the last chapter before the epilogue. Actually, said next chapter was supposed to be the first epilogue, but that sounded weird. I hope you enjoyed that little bit of Persephone and Nico bonding; it's a treat. You'll be seeing a bit of what happened to certain characters, for example, a certain video-taking Goddess of Rainbows, Arthur Weasley and a certain person called Maverick Malady. What do I mean? You'll find out…

* * *

The world of FallenAngelitz is vast, like the emptiness of her wallet (damn…)

Next chapter: How it all ended…

Well, it started with 'How it all began' afterall.


	15. Chapter 15: How it all ended

**A/N** Eh, so quick you wonder? I started this chapter right after the other. I'm a damned insomniac. Well, Harry's part in this story is already finished, and I'm gonna wrap up the story now. But it's only the beginning as you can guess…

* * *

**The Stoll Brothers' Visit to London**

**Chapter Fifteen: How it all ended…**

* * *

The laywizard Argyris Bannar peered at the silhouette of the city of London high above the ground. His cloak was torn and battered as it flapped against the high winds. The Dark Wizard had a couple of more scars to match, as if he had recently been in a fight.

"I think we lost them," Bannar said to his monstrous partner.

"You think? We very well did," Spyro hissed back. "You know, how wonderful it would be like if I were to drop the great Bannar a couple hundred feet off the ground. I'm getting a little tired."

"Bah," he scoffed at the Ventus. "Then I'll make a very impressive splatter. Heh, put me down over there. I'm feeling oddly sympathetic now."

"My Master is so kind." But the Ventus did as he was told.

Bannar's boots thumped onto the wet grass. Once again, he looked at the British city he had been born and raised. "Humph, not like I can return there now…" he murmured.

"Yes, Master…?"

"Nothing."

"Of course…"

_Oh, well_, Bannar thought as he deactivated his Disillusion Charm. "Hmm… America sounds nice, and so does Canada," he wondered aloud.

"What about Mexico?" offered the Ventus. "I hear the food's nice."

"So you say… well, it'll be a nice change of scenery then."

Argyris Bannar needed to disappear for a while. He wasn't… _wanted_ anymore. The laywizard needed to go – anywhere but Europe for now.

Just for the rest of his life, Bannar supposed.

**~oOo~**

The Goddess of Rainbows clapped her hands in delight. "Brilliant, brilliant!" Iris laughed. Joyous tears flooded her multicoloured eyes; she was in bliss.

Iris was still dressed in her nightclothes, and her room was more or less in a mess. Her short curly hair was in straggles. Nevertheless, the rainbow goddess couldn't care a bit. She had it – the one thing that would surpass all things. Not even the Waterland incident with Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase could match up to this. And the best of all, Iris had caught it all _on tape_.

_The Stoll Brothers' Visit to London!_

However, one problem had arisen: Who should she show it to?

Iris made a face. She had not thought about that, and it wasn't like she could show to just anyone. After all, though not against the ancient laws, it wasn't exactly actively encouraged. The treaty Olympus had made with the wizards did not extend to films (though films had not been invented in that time).

As though the Fates had a part in it, her neck tingled, and Iris rubbed it without a thought. _Odd_, she thought. _This feeling… almost as if…_

A smile brightened her radiant face.

Her most favourite god was calling!

"Hey there Apollo!" Iris squealed, waving a hand at the rainbow bubble before her.

The Olympian god blinked, oddly looking a little worn. "Afternoon, Iris. You're looking lovely today… you're still in bed? It's like the middle of the day."

Iris looked at her My Little Pony shirt and turned a little red. "Ah, never mind that. Oh, Apollo~ I've got a treat just for you!"

The sun god held up his hands. "Really, Iris, I'm kinda in a hurry. Father's just called and I have to…"

"No, no, no. That can't do. Stick with me for a moment; it'll be a blast!"

"Really. Iris, please, can it wait. I need to call…"

"I'll cancel forty percent of the debt you've owed for the last twenty years," Iris bargained.

Apollo winced; his debt was quite large. "Fine, deal. I'll watch, but I get this call for free."

"I knew you'd see the light!" Iris said. "This will be the most incredible thing you've ever seen. Just wait, I'll play it on your screen."

The rainbow goddess hooked her irisCam to a small device, humming as she did. "It's coming~ It's coming~"

…

_Five minutes later…  
_"Iris," Apollo said. "There's nothing on the screen."

Incredulous, Iris grabbed her signature camera. "N-nothing?" she stammered, panicking. "Why isn't it playing? Urg, by the Styx, why isn't it playing? It should be playing by now!"

Apollo jumped at her tone; Iris wasn't acting like her usual bubbly self. In fact, she looked quite mad. "Um… Iris, did you put any film before you taped… whatever it is you wanted to show?"

"Yes, I think I did…" Iris fumbled with the device. Mortal technology was too perplexing for the rainbow goddess – even for her own Olympian modified version – though she managed to force the trap open.

Her face fell. There was no film.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" her cry echoed across Olympus.

Apollo rubbed his ears. "Um… Iris? My call please?"

**~oOo~**

"That ruddy bastard!" Arthur Weasley complained to his wife a few days after the WWW incident.

"What is it, dear?" Molly Weasley asked, passing a plate to Nympadora Tonks as they prepared for dinner.

"This!" The Weasley patriarch glared at the offending piece of mail he had received not more than three minutes ago from the Ministry, a report from the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects.

Curious, Tonks looked at the Weasleys. "Who is it this time?" she asked.

Arthur gritted his teeth. "It's that bloody Maverick Malady again. I swear that man is going to turn my head white until I am through with him."

"Honey, please don't swear," Molly told him. "What has he done this time?"

Arthur laughed. "That Maverick Malady… has created a maverick malady!"

"What?" Molly and Tonks echoed.

"That man has lived true to his name. Six cases of the 'Maverick folly' admitted to St. Mungo's on the first day. Seventeen on the next day and fifteen others on the following! Altogether, that bastard has sent over sixty wizards and witches to St. Mungo's Emergency Room and he has the nerve to send me a letter!"

"Malady has done what?" Tonks gasped.

"He sent me a bloody f***ing letter!" Arthur repeated. "To my Ministry office, by Owl Post to boot. It's the most insulting thing I've ever heard! That slimy little money-hoarding mo–"

"Arthur!" Molly cried out. "The children will be coming down soon. Mind your language!"

"Yes, dear."

**~oOo~**

Fred and George Weasley were feeling a bit down. Though they had finally managed to get rid of George's pink beard, the Weasley twins had not been able to duplicate George's coloured beard potion, though they had run out of Malady's 'gremlin powder' a few days ago. Oddly, George couldn't contact his erstwhile supplier at all, as if the man had disappeared off the earth.

_Weird…_

However, the twins had another problem in their hands: the Veela sisters.

Ever since Rosine had busted them in their ploy, the girls had been nigh impossible. To stop them from spilling all their secrets to Fleur Delacour, Fred and George had been purchasing spa tickets virtually every day of the week.

"Just when is Fleur's birthday again?" Fred asked his twin.

George looked at the calendar. "In about a week, and then they'll be out of our hair. We'll have to manage till then."

Nevertheless, Fred moaned in defeat. _There goes our galleons…_

The twins had learnt something special in that week: never play a woman – or Veela for that matter – for fools, or they will _make you_ _pay_.

**~oOo~**

"Oh, so that's what you've been planning," squealed an excited Cara Aurum as her eyes poured over a large parchment.

Connor and Travis Stoll grinned proudly. "So, do you agree to adhere to all conditions listed in the fourth Stoll Convention and swear never to reveal any of our secrets on the Code of Conduct?" Travis said.

"Of course we do!" Cara and Mia declared.

"By the Styx?"

They hesitated for a second. "We do."

"Then with the power invested in me," Connor said grandly. "I proclaim you, Cara Aurum, Mia Aurum, as part of the Stoll-Aurum Ultimate Prank Conspiracy."

Mia squealed in delight. "Oh, my gods, you… you renamed it to the Stoll-Aurum Conspiracy! Oh… thank you‼" The daughter of Eris leaned closer as if she wanted to kiss the son of Hermes but then caught herself. _I'll save it for later…_

Cara had started gushing about ways they could improve the Ultimate Prank. "…I know that it won't be for months, but good planning in advance would always result with the best. Good thinking," she told the Stolls near the end of her speech sneakily.

Connor and Travis plastered their trademark grins. "Of course we are. We're the Stolls."

"The gods, Olympus, and Camp Half-Blood will never see us coming…"

At the Big House, Chiron felt a chill in the room, as if two opposing forces had joined together to achieve a common goal. He sat down his tea, shaking his head. _No, that can't be. It's just my imagination._

"Chiron?" a familar voice asked.

"Yes, Nico?"

"We need to talk."

* * *

_Fin… for now._

* * *

**A/N **All things come to an end, but the story's not over. The epilogue is coming up and we will explore more on Nico and Harry's subplot in this story. After that, I'll start writing the first chapter of Darkness Rising. Well… that is after I had finished the first chapter of my OC story first (it's halfway done already). Expect very long chapters in both, so my update speed won't be as fast as this one. I haven't even wrote the summary for DR. ^^""

Anyway, the epilogue of this story links to the sequel, with only two distinct scenes. I'll try and have it up by tomorrow, okay? Thanks for all your support! Your reviews really helped to encourage me into writing more. Love ya!

The world of FallenAngelitz is vast, but there is still more to come…

Next: the Epilogue


	16. Epilogue

**A/N** Keep reading. Fast, huh?

* * *

**The Stoll Brothers' Visit to London**

**Epilogue**

* * *

Time passed, and summer was drawing to a close. In Britain, Harry Potter repacked his schoolbag, neatly folding his Quidditch robes into a corner of his trunk.

He felt a certain pride as he placed his Quidditch Captain's badge on top of the pile, though his heart sank a bit when he remembered that he wouldn't be taking Potions this year. As much as he hated Snape, he had not achieved the required grade to get into his class.

_Urg, who cares about Snape?_

With a grunt, Harry pushed the trunk close and joined his friends for breakfast.

Over at Long Island, New York, Campers were returning to their homes, back to their 'normal' lives with their mortal families. Some would return while some might not, and those who stayed wished them well, hoping to see them in the next summer. However, while some returned to their mundane lives, one in particular was returning to an equally strange life…

**~oOo~**

The girl swore heavily in Ancient Greek as she stomped on her bulging suitcase, trying to get it close. Strands of wavy caramel hair hung loose from her braid, and the girl huffed and puffed as she worked.

After what seemed like hours, the zipper made it to the end.

"At last," the girl sighed, wiping her brow.

And then, she heard something drop to the ground and she whipped around, grabbing a pine wand off her drawer.

"Oh, what a mess!" the dark-haired woman said as she scowled at the pile of clothes. "Don't you know how to clean up, Cassandra?"

The girl named Cassandra gasped. "Mother! What are doing here?" But she ran all the same into her mother's arms.

Hecate patted her daughter's head lovingly. "What? I'm not allowed to see my own daughter?" She laughed. "Oh, my dear Cassandra, how you've grown!"

"It was only a little," Cassie protested. "Two inches."

"Two inches is a lot to me. How has your father been?"

At that, Cassie made a face. "He's been caught by work at the Ministry. He's hardly ever home."

"Home or not, you'll be attending your fourth year in Hogwarts, right?" Hecate asserted with her daughter.

"Yea… what's the problem?" Cassie said upon noticing the strange look on the goddess's face.

Hecate looked at the demigod girl. "Cassandra," she began. "You are aware of the… _situation_ in Britain, do you?"

"How could I miss it?"

"Good, now listen up. We've got a lot to talk about."

**~oOo~**

Sometime, somewhere in the world, a meeting was taking place. But it was no ordinary meeting of cooperative individuals; it was something else. Green torches lit up the cave-like room, and skeleton heads lined the wall. It was the type of place you could see in haunted houses and horror movies, except everything was real.

A lone cloaked _being_ sat on an elaborate throne of black stone. None of the figure's body could be seen under the dark cloth, and if one were to look under it, he would see infinite darkness. Yet, the imposing _being_ seemed asleep, though its consciousness was more or less awake.

A second figure knelt submissively to the _being_, this one clearly a man. But he had a face of nightmares, so horribly mutilated that it was nigh impossible to believe that this was a mortal man.

The _being_ spoke, its voice like a raspy whisper, "So… you have chosen to join forces with me…"

The man shivered; it was hard not prostrate himself fully before the inhuman creature like some common peasant. He still had a dignity to maintain. "Of course… _my lord_," he forced the word. "You are the most righteous path to take, O great dreaded lord."

The _being_ was not fooled. "You flatter me; I know what you seek, _Tom_."

Tom Marvolo Riddle gritted his teeth, but cautioned himself. "We seek the same thing, but the Wizarding world is _mine_."

"Such _imprudence_." The man called Lord Voldemort winced. "However, I have no use for useless wizards. I desire the _world_. Keep that insignificant patch of land for yourself. I will rule the world."

Voldemort kept his opinions to himself; he had risked life and limb for this encounter.

"But I cannot grant your wish now," the _being_ interjected.

"What!" Voldemort roared.

"_Silence_, puny mortal." The _being_ was silent for a while. "I do not have the power to grant your wish, but I can still blast you to dust," the _being_ added as an afterthought. "You may depart."

Voldemort did not run, though he did walk fast. Once he was out of the cavern, the dark wizard Apparated away in black smoke, shaking at his narrow escape.

Back in the dark throne room, a woman walked out of the shadows behind and knelt before the _being_. A synthetic silver mask covered the right side of her beautiful face, though it moved as if it was naturally part of her body.

The _being_ raised its hand. "Rise, my queen. You need not to bow."

"I apologize, my lord," she replied, deep and sombre. "I was merely being humble. After all, you saved me from the pits of Tartarus."

"Yes, yes, I did… what do you think of our new ally, dear?"

A scowl marred her near perfect face. "I think he's a scoundrel and should not be trusted. Why is it that my lord would consort with such a hideous creature?"

"All part of the game, my dear. All part of the ultimate game."

"I don't understand this _game_ of yours."

"Of course you do not. You are still mortal in the end."

She bared her teeth. "You would give my immortality to that… _vermin_?"

The _being'_s voice deepened. "Yes, I would. I am bound to repay my debts. You will have to show that you deserve my gift more than Tom, I believe. Besides, I can always find another queen, one less tarnished than you…"

The woman gasped, "You wouldn't dare!"

"You doubt me? What is the status of your operation in America then? You promised me results a month ago. I am _still_ waiting!"

Clutching her chest, the woman shrank back, her face chalk-white. Stammering, she said, "We are making much progress. My… _niece_ has formulated a plan to draw…"

"Speak no more," ordered the _being_. "_You_ should oversee the operation yourself, instead of languishing in my presence. I refuse an unworthy queen."

The woman paled some more. "B-but… yes, I will. I shall depart immediately."

"Then do so, _Medea_."

And at that happy note, the sorceress Medea fled for her life.

….

_Fin, for this story anyway…_

* * *

**A/N **WOOT! The completion of TSBVL at last! Not bad for my first story, right?

Okay… where to start? The idea of Medea had come to me before the Lost Hero arrived, so imagine the irony I felt when I read the book. However, this Medea is different from RR's version, and TLH never happened in this universe. But enough talk about that.

Notice that I italicized the word 'being' in this chapter? I did it on purpose, but you're not gonna find out this person's identity until much later.

I'll be taking a few days off to plot the sequel and to go x'mas and b'day shopping. Buy two presents for one person, gosh my damned luck. And she's my sister to boot. Great, huh? Two fics coming up soon, one being an OC fic, Rogue (same universe too, though will be in the PJO section) and the sequel to TSBVL, Darkness Rising. I'll try and have either up by Christmas. *Lol the irony*

This has been a great ride and I am thankful to everyone who had reviewed, favourite'd, read… et cetera this wonderful story. Thanks for all your support. You're the best! ;)

~**FallenAngelitz**

* * *

Look out for Book One: Darkness Rising

Feel free to pester me with questions…


	17. Author's Note  THE SEQUEL!

**Author's note**

Alright, this is what happens when the author knows that her readers might not know that the author had just released the first chapter of this story's sequel. Geez. Heads up, folks, TSBVL provides the backstory of the sequel and is **_NOT _**the direct continuation of the story. Got that straight?

It takes place about a year after the events of TSBVL. The actual events of the Half-Blood Prince happened during the one-year timeskip, with some _non_-noteworthy exceptions and one blatantly obvious exception (it's this fic, dummy). In fact, I setted this story to branch off my OC fic - in other words, it happened in the time-frame of said fic. But I won't bore/confuse you anymore. The full explanation of the chronology is detailled in my profile, though if you don't get it here, you'll just get more confused. Moving on!

I'm actually gonna do that arduous task of thanking my reviewers. Four more and I could have an even 150. *sarcasm mode* You can stop reading here.

From chronological order (for all who had reviewed with accounts), I would like to thank demon scream, Melt Your Heart, KrspaceT, Its2dark2read, yarra, Nariek Hyokame, Kamai6, Curiousity-Killed-The-Cat27, Kahlan the Dream Spirit, Brittany Di Angelo, glistening moon, RandomAsRainbows, , firebird234, jgood27, Pink Wolf Princess, Linzerj, harrypotterfan2305.78, zynaofthenight, val'tanelle, CandyKiller, Lauren Tobias, Pandaswithbazookas, lego825, MOONLIGHT-97, SoSlytherin111910, Hidden Firecracker, badger666, I'm The Docter, Garagina, NinjaTerra, Hazelnut Pie, Stina Whatever, aznprincess, Mnicknack, xx booklover xx, Daughter of Hades1995, slice of cheese, SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHotNinja, ncalkins, SilverLily1, Erin the half-vamp demi god, Ash-Bookworm113, faux-luv, pulchra fabula, and all the other anonymous reviewers who either didn't have an account or were too lazy to log in. You all have fabulous and unusual pen names that made this author check thrice. Thank you for all your support! Especially those who had stuck by at the very beginning, and had to go through the story's sudden "renovation."

As for all those who had favourite'd, added and read this story, I thank you as well. I couldn't have done without knowing that you were all there. I would do the same for you, but there are so many of you to thank (and this author's hands are getting very tired). I love you all!

Thanks guys!

~FallenAngelitz

- now go to Darkness Rising. It's out at last.


End file.
